A Prophecy That Came True
by sebutsajanaruto
Summary: Naruto ditinggalkan kekasihnya Shion. akhirnya, orang tua Naruto menjodohkannya dengan seorang gadis dari keluarga hyuuga yang belum pernah di lihatnya sebelumnya. masih Newbie jadi ga bisa bikin Summary yang bagus :D
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : Naruto and Hinata**

**Warning : sorry masih Newbie jadinya typo dan EYD yang ga beraturan**

**Summary : Naruto ditinggalkan kekasihnya Shion. akhirnya, orang tua Naruto menjodohkannya dengan seorang gadis dari keluarga hyuuga yang belum pernah di lihatnya sebelumnya**

**RnR please..**

**and**

**Happy Reading**

**A Prophecy That Came True**

Chapt.1 : Kenangan

**1 Tahun Yang lalu**

Kota konoha diguyur hujan yang cukup lebat. Semua orang yang biasa meramaikan jalanan kini hanya segelintir yang dapat dilihat. Mereka yang ada dijalan mengenakan payung atau semacam jas hujan untuk melindungi dirinya dari hujan. Namun, disebuah taman terdapat seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik dan bermata sapphire sedang menatap sendu seorang wanita cantik berambut panjang pirang pucat dengan mata Violet.  
>"a-apa maksudmu dengan mengakhiri hubungan kita Shion" ucap pemuda berambut kuning tersebut.<br>"Bukan kah sudah jelas naruto-kun? Aku ingin kita putus, aku lelah menghadapi hubungan kita yang begini terus" balas Wanita yang bernama Shion. Namun Naruto terlihat masih tak percaya akan keputusan Shion.  
>"apakah aku pernah berbuat salah padamu shion?" Tanya Naruto mencoba membela diri dan tak terima dengan keputusan gadisnya<br>Shion menghela nafas sepertinya ia lelah bagaimana harus menjelaskannya lebih detail lagi "Naruto-kun, kau selalu saja sibuk dengan urusanmu. Tanpa kau sadari, kau sering mengabaikanku. Dan seiring berjalannya waktu, ada pria yang selalu ada untukku dan menggantikan dirimu. Bahkan dia sering mengabaikan urusannya demi aku. Disitu lah aku sadar, bahwa dia lah yang pantas untuk ku cintai"  
>Naruto terbelalak, tak percaya dengan telinganya sendiri "Shion, aku melakukan itu semua untuk mu juga. Apa kau lupa, setelah kita lulus dari universitas aku akan melamarmu?"<br>"aku tau Naruto-kun, tapi yang aku butuhkan bukan itu. Tapi yang aku butuhkan adalah kehadiran seseorang yang dapat menghibur dan menenangkan hatiku. Namun kau tak ada disana"  
>Naruto mengepalkan tanganya semakin erat "Kau Egois Shion, setelah apa yang kita lalui bersama. Bahkan setelah apa yang ku lakukan untukmu kau tega mengakhiri hubungan ini"<br>"maafkan aku Naruto-kun. Ini demi kebaikan kita" Jawab Shion  
>"Tidak! Ini Demi Kebaikan mu!" Naruto sedikit membentak. Tanpa ia sadari ternyata cairan hangat jatuh dari iris Saphire indahnya itu dan bersatu dengan air hujan yang ikut membasahi dirinya. Tak lama selang perdebatan itu, sesosok Pria kekar mendatangi mereka. Pria berwajah baby face dengan rambut merah marun.<br>"Apa kau sudah selesai Shion?" Tanya Pemuda berambut merah tersebut. Namun, yang di Tanya hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Sementara Naruto, masih menatap tak percaya  
>"Selamat tinggal Naruto-kun." Shion pun berlalu bersama pacar barunya yang tidak diketahui oleh Naruto Siapa Namanya dengan mobil mewah yang mereka kendarai.<p>

Ditengah hujan yang mengguyur Kota konoha, Naruto duduk berlutut masih tak percaya apa yang dia alami sekarang. Setelah apa yang di lakukanya dan semua pengorbanannya, Shion malah mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Naruto marah, sedih, kesal, kecewa. Semua perasaan itu bercampur menjadi satu di dalam hatinya. Dan ia pun tersenyum kecut "Terima kasih Shion. Semoga kau bahagia" ucapnya sembari menitikan air mata yang semakin deras bersamaan dengan derasnya hujan malam ini.

**Present**

PROK.. PROK.. PROK..

Suara riuh tepuk tangan memenuhi aula dimana tempat upacara kelulusan Unviersitas KonohaGakuen. Semua orang yang ada disana bersuka cita akan upacara kelulusan. Semua termasuk keluarga – keluarga dari mahasiswa yang hadir bahkan orang tua Naruto. Tapi, semenjak kejadian Shion mengakhiri hubunganya dengan dirinya. Naruto seperti tidak mempunyai semangat hidup. Bahkan sekarang pun dia hanya berwajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Sebegitu berharganya kah Shion untuk Naruto?. Ya, itu lah jawaban yang tepat untuk Naruto. Shion sangat berharga bagi Naruto dan kehidupanya. Semenjak kejadian itu juga, naruto lebih sering melamun dan pandanganya selalu saja kosong.  
>"Naruto" panggil seorang pria Paruh baya yang parasnya sangat mirip dengan naruto. Tanpa di beritahupun, semua orang pasti akan tahu bahwa Pria paruh baya itu adalah ayah Naruto.<br>"hn?" jawab naruto seadanya.  
>BLETAKK.. suara pukulan yang cukup keras menghantam kepala kuning Naruto. "Ittaiii.."<br>"Sopan lah dengan orang tua mu Naruto! Ibu tak pernah mengajarkanmu begitu" tiba – tiba wanita yang juga paruh baya berambut merah cerah panjang memarahi Naruto.  
>"gomen kaa-san" ucap naruto<br>"minta maaf pada ayahmu, bukan padaku!" cecar Ibu Naruto.  
>"gomen Tou-san" ucap naruto lagi untuk ayahnya<br>"hn.. tak apa" balas Ayah Naruto sambil menepuk pundak anak semata wayangnya  
>"Minato, kau selalu saja memanjakannya" Ibu naruto kesal dengan minato<br>"tenanglah Kushina, dia sudah besar. Kau seperti tak pernah muda saja" balas Minato sambil terenyum menghadapi istrinya. "Naruto, jangan lupa nanti malam acara syukuran kelulusanmu di rumah nenek. Ingat, kau pemeran utamanya jangan sampai tidak datang. Ibu dan ayah tak bisa pergi bersamamu dari rumah karena selepas acara di kampusmu kami akan langsung menuju rumah nenek"  
>Naruto diam dan hanya menganggukan kepalanya untuk merespon perkataan ayahnya.<br>"apa kau mengerti Naruto? Jangan hanya mengangguk saja" sambung Kushina yang mulai kesal kembali  
>"ha'I ka-san" mau tak mau dia harus menjawab dari pada kepalanya harus menjadi sasaran empuk jitakan ibunya lagi.<br>"ya sudah, setelah sesi photo kami akan meninggalkanmu, hati – hati membawa mobil naruto" ucap minato. Dan lagi – lagi di jawab dengan anggukan kepala olehnya. Kushina yang melihat tingkah anaknya hanya menghela nafas saja.

Acara sesi foto bersama keluarga pun dimulai. Semua mahasiswa mengantri untuk di foto. Termasuk naruto dan keluarganya. Sampai akhirnya giliran naruto untuk berfoto. Bahkan, saat di foto wajah naruto tak menggambarkan kebahagiaan. Tapi menggambarkan kekosongan yang tiada tara. Wajah datar yang tak dapat di baca apakah ekspresi nya itu senang atau sedih.

Malam pun tiba, Naruto yang baru sampai di rumah neneknya terlihat sangat tampan. Rumah besar nan megah yang memiliki taman dengan luas di atas rata – rata, juga memiliki air pancur tepat di depan pintu utama rumah tersebut. Tuxedo hitam yang di kenakan Naruto malam ini sangat membuat dirinya berkarisma. Rambutnya yang disisir rapi karena walau pun acara ini adalah acara untuknya. Tapi, acara di rumah neneknya termasuk acara formal yang di datangi oleh orang – orang penting di konoha. Seperti keluarga Uchiha pemilik perusahaan Uchiha Corps. Yang bergerak di bidang transportasi. Keluarga Haruno pemimpin dari Haruno Corps yang bergerak di bidang peternakan , dan banyak lagi seperti Keluarga Hyuuga, Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka, dan lainya. Naruto adalah salah satu dari Keluarga Namikaze. Dan ayahnya sendiri Namikaze minato adalah Wakil pemimpin perusahaan Senju Grup sekaligus pemimpin Perusahaan Namikaze dan Uzumaki yang kini telah di marge dengan perusahaan Senju. sementara Pemimpin mutlak perusahaan Senju sendiri adalah Tsunade Senju, Nenek Naruto. Nenek Naruto pewaris dari keluarga Senju yang menikah dengan Namikaze jiraya seorang penulis Novel terkenal. Karena merasa malas mengelola persusahaan yang besar tersebut, Jiraya membiarkan Tsunade yang mengelolanya. Senju grup adalah perusahaan ternama yang terdiri dari 3 perusahaan yaitu, Namikaze bergerak dibidang Biro Perjalanan, Uzumaki bergerak dibidang teknologi. Dan 1 lagi adalah senju. Perusahaan tua yang sangat terkenal peninggalan keluarga nenek naruto. Namun karena merasa sulit untuk mengelola ke tiga perusahaan tersebut, mereka memutuskan untuk memnggabungkannya agar pengelolaannya menjadi lebih mudah.

"Selamat malam para undangan sekalian" ujar seorang wanita cantik dengan dadanya yang dibilang besar. Dia adalah nenek naruto yang bernama Tsunade Senju. Seorang wanita tua berparas cantik berambut pirang pucat berkulit putih dan memiliki bola mata coklat madu yang indah.  
>"hari ini adalah hari yang membahagiakan untuk saya, karena setelah 4 tahun menuntut ilmu di perguruan tinggi akhirnya cucuku satu – satu nya berhasil menyelesaikannya" para undangan kembali bertepuk tangan. "dan lansung saja kita panggil, Namikaze Naruto" seiring dengan panggilan nenek naruto, ia pun langsung beranjak menuju tempat neneknya berada. Diatas podium yang telah di sediakan. Tujuan Naruto dipanggil oleh neneknya adalah untuk menyampai kan sepatah dua patah kata penyambutan kepada para undangan.<br>"selamat malam para undangan yang saya hormati" ujar naruto tanpa gugup sedikitpun dan masih memasang wajah datarnya "terima kasih atas kehadiran saudara - saudara sekalian. Karena telah menyempatkan diri ke acara kecil yang keluarga saya adakan" minato tersenyum melihat anaknya "tak lupa juga saya panjatkan doa kepada tuhan yang telah memberikan kesehatan kepada saya sehingga saya masih bisa berdiri disini, juga terima kasih kepada orang tua, nenek, keluarga dan kerabat saya yang telah memberikan doa kepada saya sehingga saya dapat menyelesaikan sekolah saya. Dan akhir kata sekali lagi saya ucapkan terimakasih kepada kalian semua. Selamat menikmati acara ini."

Sebelum turun dari podium,Pemuda berumur 22 tahun ini dapat melihat ayahnya memanggil. Tanpa banyak kata lagi, naruto pun berjalan kea rah ayahnya yang di temani oleh ibu nya juga bersama rekan kerja ayah naruto. Yang di ketahui naruto adalah seorang pemimpin Hyuuga Corps.  
>"naruto, kenalkan ini rekan kerja ayah, Hyuuga Hiashi" ucap Minato memperkenalkan anaknya dengan rekan kerjanya<br>"Namikaze Naruto, Yoroshiku Hyuuga-san" ucap naruto sembari berjabat tangan dengan hiashi  
>"hn, Yoroshiku" balas Hiasi "jadi dia yang ada di foto itu Minato?" sambung Hiasi bertanya pada minato.<br>"tentu saja, hanya dia anak ku hiashi" minato menggaruk – garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Hiashi masih menatap tajam kearah naruto. Yang di lihat hanya santai sambil menyeruput minuman yang baru saja di ambil oleh ibunya. Kemudian naruto memandang ibunya seakan ingin menanyakan sesuatu. mengerti maksud anaknya Kushina pun agak menjauhkan diri dan Naruto beberapa meter dari tempat suaminya berbincang.  
>"itu adalah Hyuuga Hiashi, ayah calon istrimu" ya, semenjak perpisahannya dengan shion 1 tahun yang lalu, Yang membuat semua kecewa termasuk keluarga Naruto. Dan untuk membahagiakan naruto ayahnya pun berniat untuk menjodohkanya kepada anak rekan kerjanya. Yang bahkan naruto tak pernah melihatnya. Namun, karena melihat orang tuanya sampai melakukan hal itu naruto pun dengan lapang dada menerima tawaran orang tua nya dengan tujuan membahagiakan orang tuanya apa pun itu keputusan yang di ambil oleh orang tua pemuda bermata sapphire tersebut.<br>"ooh, begitu. Ya sudah aku serahkan semuanya pada kalian" ucap naruto dengan santai  
>Kushina mengkerutkan dahinya "kau tidak keberatan dengan perjodohan ini?"<br>naruto menggeleng "bu, hidupku sekarang hanya untuk membahagiakan kalian. Jika keputusan kalian itu baik untukku dan itu dapat membahagiakan kalian. Maka aku tak dapat menolaknya"  
>kuhina tersenyum haru mendengar ucapan Naruto. Dan kushina pun menyadari bahwa naknya naruto sudah banyak berubah semenjak berpisah dengan Shion "kau sudah berubah. Ibu pastikan kehidupanmu akan bahagia nak" ucap kushina dan tangan kanannya tak lupa mengusap – usap kepala kuning naruto.<p>

"Naruto" seseorang memanggil naruto, dan ia pun langsung menoleh kearah panggilan tersebut.  
>"Sakura? Sasuke-Teme?" balas naruto<br>"hn.." jawab orang yang bernama Sasuke tersebut. Seorang pria tampan dengan rambut raven bermata onix berkulit putih. Ia adalah salah satu anak dari rekan kerja ayah naruto Uchiha Fugaku. Pemimpin dari Uchiha Corps  
>"kukira kalian tak akan datang" sambung naruto.<p>

Dibalkon samping rumah nenek naruto terlihat 2 pemuda dan 1 pemudi sedang berbincang – bincang. Sepertinya mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat serius, itu tampak dari ekspresi Sakura Haruno yang tak lain adalah putri tunggal dari Pemimpin perusahaan Haruno corps.  
>"Kau gila, naruto?" Tanya Sakura tak percaya<br>"Tidak" sahut Naruto santai namun datar  
>"Lalu mengapa kau menyetujui rencana bodoh orang tuamu?" Tanya sakura lagi. Sakura masih tak mengerti jalan pikiran naruto sejak ia berpisah dengan Shion. Kenapa seorang Namikaze naruto yang biasanya selalu menjadi pemberontak dan pembuat onar bisa – bisanya menjadi anak yang sangat penurut.<br>"kau adalah penerus Namikaze, Dobe. Apa kau yakin dengan keputusan mu itu?" kali ini Sasuke yang salah satu sahabat Naruto angkat bicara.  
>"Naruto? Kau bahkan belum bertemu dengan anak dari Hyuuga Hiashi. Bahkan melihatnya melalui Foto saja belum pernah. Tapi kau sudah menyetujui perjodohan ini?" sakura menyela<br>"aku tahu sakura" sekali lagi naruto hanya menjawab santai dan datar.  
>"Naruto, semua orang tahu kalau putri Hyuuga adalah orang yang sangat misterius. Bagaimana kalau dia adalah orang yang sangat mengerikan?" sambung sakura lagi<br>"lalu?" Tanya naruto  
>"baiklah aku akan menceritakannya padamu" sakura menghela nafas "menurut kabar yang beredar, Putri Hyuuga adalah putri yang membuat Hyuuga Hiashi malu. Maka dari itu Hyuuga Hiashi tak pernah membiarkan putrinya itu keluar rumah barang 1 langkahpun. Dan ada juga yang mengabarkan bahwa putri Hyuuga sangat jelek dan buruk rupa"<br>"jika kejelekan dan keburuk rupaannya dapat membahagiakan ku kenapa tidak" timpal Naruto sembari menyeruput minumanya. Sementara Sasuke masih terdiam dengan wajah stoicnya  
>Sakura terbelalak "bagaimana kalau dia gemuk?" sambung sakura bertanya<br>"jika kegemukanya dapat membuat keluargaku bahagia aku akan melakukanya dengan senang hati" timpal naruto lagi  
>"bagaimaa kalau dia seorang janda?" sambung sakura konyol<br>"yang penting dia wanita" Naruto masih terlihat santai  
>"bagaimana kalau dia seorang laki – laki" tiba – tiba Sasuke memberikan pendapatnya dan itu sukses membuat kekasihnya Sakura dan Naruto sweetdrop.<br>"Teme, tak mungkin orang tua ku menjodohkan aku dengan seorang laki – laki" cecar Naruto  
>Sasuke mengangkat bahunya tanda ia menyerah. "lebih baik aku menikah denganmu kalau seperti itu"<br>BLETAKK.. terdengar suara jitakan di kepala naruto  
>"ittai.. sakit sakura" Naruto Meringis<br>"diam kau. Baka" sakura mulai kesal dengan argument yang di berikan naruto "pernikahan bukanlah permainan Naruto. Itu sesuatu yang sangat sakral" sambung sakura  
>"aku tahu sakura. Sampai kapan kalian mau mencegahku. Aku tak akan menarik kata - kata ku kembali karena aku ini seorang pria"<br>Sakura memijat kepala menandakan ia frustasi, sementara Sasuke tersenyum melihat keputusan temannya yang tak pernah menarik kata – katanya kembali. Tak lama setelah perdebatan itu, teman – teman Naruto yang lain pun akhirnya datang seperti Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino bersama kekasihnya Sai, Lee, Tenten, Shino, kiba, Gara, dan kiba. Sepertinya mereka datang terlambat karena ada urusan masing – masing. Namun naruto memakumi keadaan mereka.

Sang surya pun kini akhirnya keluar dari tempat persembunyianya. Cahayanya yang hangat secara perlahan mulai menyentuh kamar Naruto. Selepas pesta kemarin, ia menginap di rumah neneknya. Begitu juga dengan orang tua Naruto. Karena merasa lelah dan tak mungkin pulang dalam keadaan yang tidak memungkinkan akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah nenek naruto. Cahaya sang surya yang mulai menyilaukan untuk naruto, membuat dirinya membuka mata sapphire indah tersebut.  
>TOK.. TOK.. TOK.. suara pintu kamar naruto di berbunyi karena di ketuk oleh seseorang<br>"Naruto- sama, sarapan telah siap. Semuanya sedang bersiap – siap untuk sarapan" ucap seorang maid yang membangunkan naruto  
>"hn.. baiklah 15 menit lagi aku akan turun" ucap naruto untuk maidnya yang berada di luar kamarnya<br>tak lama setelah itu naruto beranjak ke kamar mandi melakukan aktifitasnya seperti biasa. Setelah selesai ia pun berbenah dan menuju ke ruang makan di rumah neneknya yang megah tersebut.

Diruang makan, tepatnya di meja makan. Nenek dan kedua orang tua naruto sudah menunggunya untuk sarapan. Tanpa banyak kata lagi mereka pun memulai sarapan mereka. Disela sarapan mereka juga sambil mengobrol ringan agar acara sarapan mereka tidak terasa kaku. Itu adalah kebiasaan Kushina agar keluarganya tidak kurang komunikasi antara orang tua dan anak.  
>"nee, naruto. Tou-san ingin menanyakannya sekali lagi denganmu. Apa kau sudah menetapkan keputusanmu untuk menerima perjodohan ini?" minato membuka suara setelah menyeruput kopinya<br>naruto yang masih mengunyah makanan di mulutnya segera menelan makanan tersebut supaya ia bisa menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya. Kalau ia hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan saja, kemungkinan besar Kushina Uzumaki yang tak lain adalah Ibunya akan melemparkan cangkir yang terbuat dari keramik. Belum lagi jika neneknya melihat tingkahnya yang kurang mengenakan tersebut, bisa – bisa meja makan ini akan di balikkan oleh nenek cantik itu.  
>"ya Tou-san, aku sudah menetapkan keputusanku" jawab naruto santai dan tenang<br>Minato, Kushina dan Tsunade tersenyum senang  
>"kalau begitu, minggu depan kita akan ke Suna untuk melamar Putri Hyuuga Hiashi" sambung Minato<br>naruto sedikit terkejut "apa tak terlalu cepat Tou-san?"  
>"lebih cepat lebih baik Naruto. Aku sudah tak sabar untuk menimang cucu" Kushina menyela dengan mata yang berbinar – binar "benarkan kaa-san?" kemudian kushina manatap Tsunade meminta dukungan<br>"hn, aku juga setuju dengan keputusan ini. Lebih cepat lebih baik." Ucap Tsunade tegas  
>naruto sweetdrop dan menghela nafasnya "aku serahkan semua pada kalian"<p>

Sarapan pun selesai, Naruto segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruang makan. Itu memberikan respon kepada keluarganya  
>"mau kemana kau naruto?" Tanya Kuhsina<br>"ingin berjalan – jalan sebentar" jawabnya  
>"hn.. kalau begitu nanti siang jam 2 temui ayah di kantor. Kita akan membicarakan perjodohanmu bersama Hiashi" sambung minato<br>"ha'I tou-san"  
>Naruto menuju ke tempat parkir dimana letak mobilnya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk memanaskan mesin mobilnya kemudian ia menginjak pedal gas dan meninggalkan rumah neneknya yang megah tersebut. Di perjalanan Naruto befikir, apakah keputusan ini yang terbaik untuknya. Mungkin naruto memang menerima perjodohan ini. Tapi, bagaimana dengan sang putri Hyuuga. Apakah dia juga menerimanya dengan senang hati?. Ya, hanya putri hyuuga lah yang tau. Tapi, jauh di dalam hati naruto, sebersit perasaan muncul. Perasaan itu adalah perasaan penasaran dengan putri hyuuga. Bagaimanakah paras putri tersebut. Apakah buruk rupa yang seperti diberitahukan oleh teman – temannya. Apakah seorang putri yang cantik jelita. Namun, karena pikirannya yang mulai kemana – kemana. Naruto teringat lagi akan seorang gadis yang mengisi hatinya selama ini. Ya, dia adalah Shion. Gadis cantik yang sangat di cintainya. Tapi segera naruto menepis pemikiran tersebut dan memutuskan bahwa dia, Namikaze Naruto sangat membenci Gadis bernama shion tersebut. Hanya karena Shion, Ibunya Uzumaki Kushina sampai ikut manangis untuknya. Benar, ibu naruto yang melihat keadaan tragis yang menimpa naruto setelah kepergian shion membuat seorang Uzumaki Kushina ikut merasakan sakit hati yang sangat dalam. Dan itu adalah batin seorang Ibu yang dapat merasakan penderitaan anaknya sekalipun ia tidak mengalaminya langsung. kenangan – kenangan itu masih saja merasuki pikirannya. Kenangan dimana masa – masa bahagia Naruto bersama Shion. Semakin ia ingin melupakan kenangan itu semakin tidak bisa ia melakukannya.<p>

**TBC**

Akhirnya Chapt. 1 selesai.  
>Mohon reviewnya para senpai sekalian.. :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 : Propose

Sebelum saya melanjutkan Chapt 2 di fict pertama saya, pertama - tama saya ucapkan terima kasih buat para senpai yang sudah meluangkan waktunya buat review. saya benar - benar merasa tersanjung. Btw mohon maaf ga bisa balesin Reviewnya 1 per 1 jadi saya balesnya di sini aja ya. :D

.9 : makasih reviewnya, pasti di lanjut kok ^^

uzumaki RyuQ : ok bakal di lanjut

Namikaze Anwar : rencananya sih bakal ngeluarin pihak ke tiga. tapi ditunggu aja ya ^^

zizii67 : hehe. makasih ^^. saya usahakan endingnya bakal NaruHina

AnimeAnimonstaR : boleh kok, hehe. ayo kita ramaikan. hmmm.. kayaknya ntar Shion bakal nongol lagi. kalo ffn nya sendiri sy buat di pc ^^

NaruKarin forever : bisa nerima ga ya? kita lihat aja nanti ^^

virgo24 : makasih ^^. rencanya sih mau bikin ampe 10 chapt :D

Hyuugazan : hehe. saya usahain chapt selanjutnya ga ngecewain :D

Durara : waaaah . . makasih sarannya ^^. diusahain updatenya kilat kok :D

sekali lagi sy ucapin terima kasih buat yang udah review. jadi langsung aja kita lanjut Chapt ke-2 ^^ Happy Reading Minna :D

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : Naruto and Hinata**

**Warning : sorry masih Newbie jadinya typo dan EYD yang ga beraturan**

**Summary : Naruto ditinggalkan kekasihnya Shion. akhirnya, orang tua Naruto menjodohkannya dengan seorang gadis dari keluarga hyuuga yang belum pernah di lihatnya sebelumnya**

**RnR please..**

**and**

**Happy Reading**

**A Prophecy That Came True**

Chapt 2: Propose

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Naruto dan keluarganya akan melamar Putri Hyuuga. Putri kedua dari Hyuuga Hiashi yang kabarnya seorang gadis misterius yang membuat malu keluarga tersebut. Lalu, kenapa keluarga Naruto tetap menjalankan rencana perjodohan ini meskipun mereka telah mendengar kabar – kabar tersebut. Itu lah yang ada di benak naruto selama seminggu ini . Tapi selalu saja ditepisnya pikiran – pikiran negatif itu demi orang tuanya. Hari ini Naruto sudah berada disuna bersama keluarganya dan mereka sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumah Hyuuga Hiashi.

Setelah lamaran selesai, Naruto akan menetap di apartement milik keluarganya yang ada disuna selama seminggu. Karena, seminggu setelah lamaran maka pernikahan mereka akan segera di langsungkan di Suna tepatnya di gereja Besar kota Suna. Naruto tak keberatan dengan keputusan tersebut. Yang penting adalah dia dapat menyenangkan hati keluarganya. Sekalipun ia harus menderita nantinya. Menderita? Bahkan naruto sekarang sudah jauh lebih dari menderita akibat perbuatan Shion. Cinta pertama sekaligus Cinta mati Naruto.

Setelah perjalanan sekitar 30 menit dari apartement Keluarga Naruto. Sampailah mereka di kediaman Hyuuga Hiashi. Rumah besar yang megah nan mewah. Gerbang rumah tersebut di lengkapi dengan security tingkat tinggi dan cctv yang bergerak setiap waktunya. Gerbang tersebut dihiasi dengan ukiran kuda di kanan dan kirinya. Sangat besar. Setelahnya mereka pun memasuki pekarangan kediaman keluarga Hyuuga. Dan setelah sampai di depan pintu mereka di sambut oleh keluarga Hyuuga. Yang terdiri dari seorang paruh bayu, dialah Hyuuga Hiashi, pemuda dengan rambut coklat panjang bermata bulan sama seperti Hyuuga Hiashi yang dimengakui dirinya sebagai keponakan Hyuuga Hiashi dialah Hyuuga Neji. Dan seorang gadis cantik bermata yang sama juga memiliki rambut yang sama dengan Neji dialah Hyuuga Hanabi. Setelah perkenalan tersebut mereka memasuki ruang tamu rumah megah tersebut.

Awalnya, Naruto mengira bahwa Hanabi lah yang akan menjadi calon pengantinya. Karena sedari tadi Naruto hanya melihat Hanabi dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"ehm.. maaf Naruto-san, tapi bukan aku yang akan menjadi calon pengantinmu" ucap hanabi membuyarkan lamunan Naruto. Naruto hanya tersenyum kikuk "jadi jangan menatapku seakan kau ingin melahapku. Mengerti?" naruto sweetdrop  
>"baiklah Minato, sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa menghadirkan putri keduaku" ucap Hiashi memulai percakpan. Naruto dan keluarganya memandangnya seakan mengatakan '<em>kenapa?' <em>padanya  
>"Putri kedua ku sedang sakit. Dan karena sifatnya yang sangat keras, dia tidak mau di lihat oleh siapa pun saat dia sedang sakit. Namun, kalian tak perlu khawatir lamaran ini akan aku terima dengan senang hati."<br>"aku tak akan meragukanmu Hiashi, bahkan sesakit apa pun putrimu itu tak akan melunturkan kecantikanya" ucap Minato sembari tersenyum. Cantik? Batin naruto berkata. Apakah Tou-san pernah melihatnya. Pantas saja Tou-san tetap pada pendirianya. Tapi, benarkah dia cantik? STOP. Naruto mulai merasa ingin meledak karena rasa penasaranya. Apa pun itu, Naruto harus tetap menjalaninya. Sekalipun Putri Hyuuga adalah putri yang sangat buruk rupa. Dia akan menerimanya.

"jadi, minggu depan pernikahan mereka akan dilaksanakan?" Tanya Hiashi  
>Minato mengangguk "benar Hiashi, lebih cepat lebih baik bukan"<br>"maaf Minato-san, bukankah itu terlalu cepat untuk adikku?" Tanya hanabi menyela  
>adik? Lagi – lagi batin naruto berkata. Hanabi saja seperti orang berumuran 20tahun yang dengan kata lain 2 tahun lebih muda dari Naruto. Lalu katanya, yang menjadi pengantin naruto adalah Adiknya. Apakah Naruto akan menjadi seorang lolicon dengan menikahi wanita di bawah umur?. Pikiran naruto mulai kacau.<br>"hahaha." Tawa Minato "sepertinya kau tidak suka jika di dahului oleh adikmu ya, Hanabi-chan" sambungnya  
>hanabi mengkerucutkan bibirnya sedikit yang membuat wajahnya semakin lucu "sebenarnya aku setuju saja jika di dahului oleh adikku. Tapi, rasanya ini terlalu cepat"<br>"tenanglah Hanabi, adikmu juga sudah menyetujuinya" ucap Hiashi tenang dan tegas. Sementara Neji hanya diam menikmati pembicaraan tanpa banyak kata. Naruto yang juga ikut memperhatikan neji seakan dapat mengerti arti dari tatapan neji padanya saat Naruto memperhatikanya.

Di taman rumah keluarga Hyuuga, Nampak naruto sedang berjalan santai sembari menikmati udara sejuk yang ada di lungkungan rumah tersebut. Terdapat bangku yang tidak terlalu panjang disana, naruto menghampiri bangku tersebut dan duduk santai diatasnya. Naruto menikmati minuman yang sebelumnya sudah disediakan oleh maid keluarga hyuuga untuk Naruto dan keluarganya. Ia bersandar di bangku tersebut dan menatap ke atas langit. Pandanganya lurus kosong tanpa ada ekspresi sedikitpun. Sampai langkah seseorang membuyarkan lamunan naruto dan ia pun menoleh kearah suara langkah kaki tersebut. Dilihatnya Neji sedang berjalan kearahnya dengan santai sambil tersenyum tipis kearahnya.

"itu adalah tempat favorite putri Hyuuga" ucap Neji kemudian duduk di sebelah Naruto. Namun naruto hanya diam namun ia masih merespon Neji dengan senyuman  
>"jadi kau menyetujui perjodohan ini? Naruto" sambung Neji<br>"seperti yang kau lihat" jawab naruto seadanya  
>"bagaimana jika putri tidak sesuai dengan pikiranmu dan keluargamu?" Tanya neji seakan menggoyahkan pendirian naruto "bagaimana jika ia jelek, gendut, dan bagaimana jika sifatnya sangat kekanak – kanakan sehinnga membuatmu jengah terhadapnya?"<br>Naruto menoleh, tersenyum miris dan mengernyitkan dahinya "pertanyaanmu sama seperti orang – orang di luar sana"  
>"maksudmu" Tanya neji memastikan<br>"Neji-san, keputusanku sudah bulat. Dan aku tak akan menarik kata – kata ku kembali. Sekalipun ia seperti yang kau katakana barusa. Namun aku yakin dia dapat membahagiakan aku dan keluargaku." Ujar Naruto tegas  
>"namun bagaimana jika kau yang tak bisa membahagiakannya?" Tanya Neji berusaha memojokkan naruto.<p>

Naruto terbelalak, sebelumnya ia tak pernah memikirkan hal ini. Yang dia pikirkan hanya apakah putri Hyuuga tersebut dapat membahagiakan dirinya atau tidak. Namun, ia tak pernah berfikir apakah ia dapat membahagiakan putri Hyuuga tersebut. Dalam sebuah pernikahan, pihak laki – laki lah yang mempunyai peran penting untuk membahagiakan sebuah keluarga. Apa kah dia bisa melakukan itu semua? Pikiran Naruto menjadi kacau.

"aku akan berusaha membahagiakannya, sekalipun ia tak mencintaiku"  
>"lalu bagaimana jika kau yang tak bisa mencintainya?" Tanya neji lagi<p>

cukup, Neji mulai mempermainkan pikiran naruto. Tapi, apa yang dikatakan Neji semua benar. Bagaimana jika Naruto yang tak bisa mencintainya. Pikiran naruto semakin menjadi kacau.

"kau tahukan Naruto. Pernikahan tanpa di dasarkan oleh rasa cinta tidak akan berjalan dengan baik. Jadi sebelum semua terlambat. Hentikanlah ini semua, dari pada kau dan adik sepupuku menjadi hancur di akhirnya" ujar Neji menjelaskan  
>"kau mencoba mempengaruhiku?" Tanya naruto di sela – sela pikiranya yang sedang kacau<br>Neji menggeleng "tidak, aku hanya tak ingin melihat adikku nanti nya akan menangis hanya karena seseorang sepertimu"  
>"sepertiku?" kata naruto "memangnya tahu apa kau tentang aku" sambung naruto seperti menantang<br>"heh" Neji tersenyum meremehkan "bahkan semua orang juga tahu kalau kau adalah seorang anak pengusaha terpandang yang ada di konoha. Namikaze Naruto yang pernah hampir bunuh diri karena ditinggal oleh kekasihnya yang sangat dicintainya. Namun karena melihat kesedihan keluarganya seroang Namikaze Naruto akhirnya tetap bertahan hidup demi membahagiakan keluarganya" cecar Neji "apa aku benar?" Tanya neji memamerkan senyuman remehnya.

sekali lagi Naruto terbelalak. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Neji tahu sampai sejauh itu. Siapa Neji sebenarnya? Batin naruto terus bertanya – Tanya walau ia tak akan meemukan jawabanya.

"oh iya, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku secara detail" ucap Neji "Hyuuga Neji, detective di kepolisian Suna. Yoroshiku" mendengar hal itu Naruto terbelalak. Pantas saja ia dapat mengetahui semua tentang Naruto.  
>"jadi Naruto, pikirkan lah baik – baik sebelum semua terlambat." Ujar neji lagi sembari meninggalkan naruto<br>"aku akan tetap pada pendirianku dan akan menikahi Putri Hyuuga. Walaupun seorang detective hebat sepertimu mencoba mencegahku. Aku akan berusaha membahagiakanya sekalipun ia tidak mencintaiku. Dan waktu pasti akan membuat aku Namikaze Naruto akan mencintai seorang Putri Hyuuga. Camkan itu baik – baik Hyuuga Neji, Detective" Neji Menghentikan langkahnya mendengar penjelasan tegas dari Naruto  
>"Jika terjadi sesuatu pada adikmu, kau boleh menjebloskan ku kepenjara. Bahkan kau boleh membunuhku" sambung naruto. Mendengar hal itu Neji tersenyum dan kembali berjalan<br>"aku pegang janjimu. Naruto" ucap neji masih tersenyum dan mulai mejauh dari naruto. Didalam batin Neji, ia berkata "_semoga kau dapat di percaya Namikaze Naruto"._

Tanpa di sadari mereka berdua, ternyata sedari tadi ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikan dan mendengarkan pembicaraan Naruto dan Neji dari lantai 2 di jendela yang dekat dari tempat Naruto duduk sekarang. Saat naruto mulai menyadari kehadiran sepasang mata tersebut ia pun menoleh . namun, ia tak dapat menemukan siapapun.  
>"mungkin hanya perasaanku saja" ucapnya dalam hati.<p>

3 hari lagi pernikahan Naruto akan dilaksanakan. Namun Sasuke dan Sakura, yang tak lain adalah sahabat Naruto dari kecil sudah datang ke Suna dan menginap di Apartement keluarga naruto. Apartement mewah yang hanya keluarga terpandang lah yang dapat tinggal disana. Malam hari ini Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura sedang berada di ruang keluarga di sebuah flat yang ada di apartement keluarga Naruto tersebut. Naruto dan Sasuke sedang berbincang, sedangkan Sakura sedang membantu Ibu naruto untuk menyiapkan makan tersebut sudah biasa di lakukan sakura mulai dari mereka masih SMP. Saat sakura berkunjung bersama sasuke, Sakura pasti akan membantu kegiatan di dapur bersama ibu Naruto. Sedang sasuke dan Naruto hanya sibuk bermain game.

"Hei, Dobe. Kau sudah menyiapkan cincin untuk pengantinmu nanti?" Tanya sasuke sambil membaca buku  
>naruto menoleh "sudah Teme, memangnya kenapa?"<br>"apa cincinnya berukuran besar? Untuk jaga – jaga siapa tahu calon istrimu itu gendut seperti kata orang" ujar sasuke datar.  
>Naruto sweetdrop, bisa – bisanya sasuke mencoba untuk bercanda di saat seperti ini. Namun, naruto sudah jauh mempersiapkan segalanya. Mulai dari cincin. Dia mempersiapkan 3 buah cincin yang berbeda ukuran dimulai dari ukuran kecil, sedang (standard untuk wanita pada umumnya) dan ukuran besar siapa tahu calon istrinya gendut. "aku mempersiapkan 3 cincin"<br>sasuke menolehnya seolah bertanya "_kenapa?_"  
>seakan mengerti naruto pun menjawabnya "aku tak tahu bagaimana ukuran tanganya jadi aku mempersiapkan 3 cincin dengan ukuran kecil, sedang , dan besar. Apa kau sudah puas Teme?" Sasuke tersenyum dan kembali membaca bukunya. Naruto kemudian hanya meatap malas pada Sasuke.<p>

"makanan datang.." ucap sakura sembari membawa nampan yang berisi makanan dan minuman. Naruto dan sasuke menoleh. Dan sepontan sasuke yang melihat jus tomat di nampan yang di bawa sakura membuat diirinya menyudahi acara membacanya.  
>"nee, naruto." Panggil sakura<br>"hn?" sahut Naruto  
>"kau sudah siap untuk 3 hari lagi?" Tanya sakura memastikan<br>"lebih dari siap bahkan" jawab naruto dengan mulut yang berisi makanan  
>sakura menganggukkan kepalanya "aku Tanya dari baa-chan, tentang istrimu. Tapi dia hanya menjawab RAHASIA. Itu membuatku kesal"<br>"pfft.." Naruto geli di sela – sela kunyahanya "bagaimana bisa dia menjelaskan bahkan aku dan dia saja tidak pernah melihat wanita itu".  
>Sakura menghela nafas "kau memang berani dalam mengambil resiko naruto"<br>"hn." Ucap Sasuke tiba – tiba. Naruto dan Sakura menoleh kearahnya "ada apa?" spontan sasuke bertanya. Naruto dan Sakura hanya menggeleng  
>"pacarmu ini memang aneh Sakura" ucap naruto. "diam kau dobe" balas Sasuke<br>"dan kau sekarang tertular Keanehanya naruto" sambung sakura yang hanya di balas dengan senyuman kikuk oleh naruto

**TBC**

Sekali lagi, mohon bimbingan dan Reviewnya dari para senpai untuk chapt ke - 2 ini :D. Arigatou ^^


	3. Chapter 3 : Peri

Konichiwa minna ^^/. balik lagi dengan saya author newbie yang gaje :v. Btw, sebelum lanjutin chapt ke 3 saya mau balesin review dulu ya. hehehe *garuk - garuk kepala

- no name : hehe.. makasih. dilanjut kok ^^

- Darmawanz Manitu : hmm, emank sengaja kok Hanabi sy buat jadi kk nya Hinata. soalnya masa lalu Hinata saya buat bakal berhubungan sama seorang kakak bukan berhubungan sama adik :D. hehe

- mery-chan : thx mery-chan ^^. buat next saya coba ngilangin typo2 nya. sip, sy usahakan ga bakal disconinue.

- Nameora : huuh, ini updatenya udh secepat kilat kuning konoha kok :v.

- Yuko Kaze : waah, makasih banget udh diperhatiin ampe sedetail itu. Arigatou, Arigatou. next saya usahakan untuk mengurangi kesalahan dalam penulisannya. sekali lagi makasih ^^

- virgo24 : hehehe. Naruto yang mau nikah, Virgo-san yang ga sabar. :v. tapi yang sabar ya virgo-san :v. mereka bakal nikah kok :p

- uzumaki RyuQ : hehe *garuk- garuk kepala. masih belum bisa nemuin kata - kata yang tepat soalnya senpai .. harap maklum ya :p

- NaruKarin forever : setujuh deh sama kamu ^^

- blackschool : okayy...

- zizii67 : hehe, kaya kata si Kushina. lebih cepat kan lebih baik :p

- ajis ibrahim : okay ^^

- riski hairi: huum, maklum ya soalnya masih newbie :p. buat next typo di usahakan ga bakal ada kok.

sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih buat yang udh review. jadi langsung aja ya kita lanjut chapt. 3 nya. Happy Reading Minna :D

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : Naruto and Hinata**

**Warning : sorry masih Newbie jadinya typo dan EYD yang ga beraturan**

**Summary : Naruto ditinggalkan kekasihnya Shion. akhirnya, orang tua Naruto menjodohkannya dengan seorang gadis dari keluarga hyuuga yang belum pernah di lihatnya sebelumnya**

**RnR please..**

**and**

**Happy Reading**

**A Prophecy That Came True**

Chapt 3 : Peri

Hari yang ditunggu pun akhirnya tiba. Hari dimana naruto akan menikah dengan seorang gadis dari keluarga Hyuuga yang bahkan ia tidak tahu bagaimana paras gadis tersebut. Tetapi, naruto tetap pada pendirianya. Pernikahan di lakukan di gereja besar Suna. Terletak tak jauh dari tempat tinggal keluarga Hyuuga dan Apartement keluarga Naruto yang ada di suna.

Tampak disana sudah banyak tamu yang hadir. Dimulai dari keluarga, sahabat, kerabat, dan para undangan yang lainnya. Pernikahan yang baru diumumkan setelah semuanya siap ini mengejutkan banyak orang. Banyak yang menilai Naruto Gila, sinting, namun ada juga yang menilai ia berani dalam mengambil resiko. Karena tak ada seorang pun yang mau menikah dengan orang yang tak pernah dilihatnya. bahkan, dengan kabar bahwa putri Hyuuga adalah seorang gadis yang buruk rupa. Dalam pernikahan ini semua teman naruto menatap penuh arti pada naruto yang berani mengambil keputusan ini. Ada juga yang berbisik – bisik membicarakan Naruto. Namun , ia dengan santai memberikan senyuman datarnya kepada semua orang.

"Lihat, Gereja Suna sudah penuh " kata Sasuke yang menjadi pendamping pengantin Pria "kurasa mereka lebih ingin melihat rupa wajah sang putri Hyuuga dari pada melihat pernikahan sang pewaris Namikaze"

Naruto sweetdrop "apa tak ada kata lain yang bisa kau ucapkan Teme? Lagi pula kemana mereka? lama sekali"

"sepertinya sahabatku yang satu ini sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat rupa istrinya" balas sasuke sedikit mengejek "aku heran, kenapa Hyuuga Hiashi sangat menyembunyikan putrinya yang satu itu" sambungnya "dan kurasa benar apa yang di kabarkan, dia benar – benar malu dengan putri bungsunya" naruto hanya menghela nafas mendengar pendapat yang diberikan oleh Sasuke.

Terdengar di telinga Sasuke suara berisik yang berasal dari arah luar Gereja Suna, ia pun menoleh kearah pintu keluar Gereja tersebut.

"sepertinya calon istrimu sudah datang, Namikaze-sama" ucap Sasuke kemudian tersenyum menggoda sahabatnya sembari undur diri dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

Semua orang melihat kearah keluarga Hyuuga yang baru hadir. Disana Tampak Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hanabi, dan Hyuuga Hiashi yang sedang menggandeng seorang gadis berkerudung putih yang sepertinya terbuat dari sutra. Semua orang menatap heran kepada sang pengantin wanita. Mengapa ia harus di tutup dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kakinya. Dan Naruto pun bergumam di dalam batinya "_apa boleh buat, sepertinya aku harus bersabar. Seluruh tubuhnya di tutupi oleh kain putih menyebalkan itu_" sekilas Naruto melihat wajah Sasuke dan Sakura yang menatapnya penuh arti seakan mengatakan "_putrimu datang pangeran"_ sekali lagi naruto hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

"dengan ini, aku serahkan putriku padamu Namikaze Naruto" ujar Hyuuga Hiashi setelah sampai di tempat naruto "aku harap kau dapat menjaganya dengan baik"

naruto mengangguk "tentu saja Hyuuga-san"

"aku harap putriku tak akan mengecewakanmu" sambung Hiashi sembari mengulurkan tangan putrinya pada Naruto.

Naruto terbelalak dan kemudian ia tertegun melihat lengan tersebut. Lengan yang di bungkus oleh kain putih dan bersih. Lengan kecil yang ringan dan jemarinya yang sangat lentik. Perlahan tapi pasti Naruto meraih tangan itu. Sekali lagi ia tertegun saat merasakan dinginnya tangan yang di gemgam olehnya sekarang. Tangan yang sangat tenang dan sama sekali tak ada getaran sedikitpun. Getaran gugup atau gembira yang biasa di tunjukan oleh seorang gadis saat menghadapi sebuah pernikahan. Tapi, tangan gadis yang akan menjadi istrinya ini sama sekali tak menampakkan gejala – gejala tersebut.

Segera setelah keduanya menghadap kedepan altar yang ada di dalam Gereja tersebut, Pendeta pun memulai upacara suci itu. Sampai sekarang, Naruto masih merasakan ketenangan dari calon istrinya. Dan ia semakin penasaran bagaimana rupa gadis yang akan menjadi istrinya sebentar lagi. Pendeta pun meminta Naruto untuk mengucapkan sebuah janji dalam pernikahan dengan cara menjawab pertanyaan sang pendeta.

"Namikaze Naruto, apakah kau bersedia menerima Hyuuga Hinata sebagai istrimu baik itu dalam duka mau pun suka?" ucap sang pendeta. Hal itu membuat naruto terkejut. Ternyata nama gadis itu adalah Hyuuga hinata, bahkan Naruto sampai sekarang belum tahu siapa nama calon istrinya kalau saja sang Pendeta tidak memberitahukannya. Nama yang indah dan melambangkan sebuah ketenangan seperti yang di lakukan olehnya sekarang.

"Saya bersedia" ucap Naruto lantang. keluarga, sahabat dan kerabat naruto tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Dan kau Hyuuga Hinata, apakah kau bersedia menerima Namikaze Naruto sebagai suamimu baik duka mau pun suka?"

sebelum berkata ia menganggukan kepalanya "saya bersedia" ucap Hinata lembut.

Tak percaya, itu lah pendapat Naruto sekarang. Naruto bahkan tak pernah membayangkan ada wanita yang memiliki suara selembut dan seindah ini. Di pendengaran naruto pada saat itu, suara Hinata begitu merdu layaknya alunan alat musik yang terbuat dari emas. Karena hal itu, Naruto semakin dan semakin penasaran pada diri gadis yang ada disebelahnya.

"dengan ini kalian resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri" ucap sang pendeta mengakhiri upacara sakral tersebut. Bersamaan ucapan itu, Naruto juga semakin tak sabar untuk menyingkap kerudung yang menutupi wajah istrinya. Dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk dan debaran yang sangat luar biasa, Naruto membuka kerudung itu dengan perlahan tapi pasti. Ketika kerudung tersebut benar - benar terbuka seluruhnya, Naruto terbelalak dan tertegun kembali. Para undangan yang menghadiri ucara pernikahan itu pun semua terbelalak tak percaya melihat pemandangan yang ada di depan mata mereka.

Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya Naruto tertegun dibuat oleh istrinya yang tak pernah dilihatnya sekalipun itu. Tetapi, bukan hanya tertegun. Naruto juga terpesona melihat wajah cantik yang menatapnya dengan tenang. Wajah cantik yang menyerupai malaikat. Bukan, tetapi yang menyerupai seorang peri. Wajah cantik itu tampak sangat tenang setenang riak air di bola matanya yang sewarna dengan warna bulan. Rambut panjang indigonya yang indah disanggul rapi sehigga membuat dirinya menjadi semakin anggun walau dengan tubuh mungil itu. Kulit putihnya yang seperti salju membuat gadis itu benar – benar sempurna dimata Naruto. Sungguh menyerupai seorang peri.

Ditatapnya mata amethyst tersebut sehingga membuat empunya bersemu merah yang semakin membuat dirinya menjadi tampak manis dan cantik. Sungguh, hal ini adalah sebuah hal yang sangat mengejutkan untuk Naruto bahkan untuk semua orang. Saat melihat istrinya yang ternyata berbeda jauh dari apa yang telah di kabarkan.

Hyuuga Hinata, seorang putri dari keluarga Hyuuga ternyata adalah seorang gadis yang sangat cantik dengan tubuh mungil yang menyerupai seorang peri. Dan Naruto pun berasumsi bahwa kecantikan Hyuuga Hinata tidak ada tandinganya. Bahkan Shion yang di pandang naruto sebagai wanita paling cantik dunia, kalah akan kecantikan Hinata. Shion? Naruto langsung menepis pemikiranya tentang Shion di Hari yang sangat penting ini.

Di dalam batin hinata, ia kembali mengingat perkataan ayahnya kemarin. Bahwa pernikahan ini adalah semata – mata untuk mempererat tali persaudaraan antara kedua keluarga terpandang. Juga untuk memajukan bisnis yang di jalankan oleh masing – masing keluarga. Jangan sampai hinata mengacaukannya. Dan jangan sampai ia mengecewakan ayahnya.

"Hinata! Hinataa!" Hinata terkejut mendengar panggilan yang semakin lama semakin kuat ditujukan kepadanya. Dengan segera ia menguasai dirinya kemudian dengan tenang ia memalingkan kepala kearah pria yang kini menjadi suaminya.

"Gomen.." ucap Naruto yang membuat Hinata bingung "Aku harus menyiapkan 3 cincin sekaligus untukmu. Karena aku tak tahu bagaimana ukuran jemarimu" sambung naruto dengan perasaan kikuk

"lupakan saja. Aku memakluminya" sahut Hinata dengan tenang walau sebenarnya di pipi gadis bermahkota indigo itu sudah muncul semburat merah dan ia pun merasa gugup

"jadi.. yang mana cincin yang pas dengan jemarimu, Hinata?" balas Naruto

Hinata melihat kearah 3 cincin yang sudah dipersiapkan oleh Naruto "yang ukurannya paling kecil" ujarnya tenang dengan perasaan gugup yang tak tampak sama sekali oleh orang lain.

Tak lama setelah itu Naruto pun memasangkan cincin yang sudah dipersiapkanya untuk Hinata dengan ukuran yang paling kecil dari ketiga cincin tersebut. Dan benar, cincin itu pas sekali di jemari lentik Hinata. Begitu juga dengan Hinata yang memasangkan cincin ke jemari suaminya.

Upcara pernikahan pun akhirnya selesai. Dan sekarang mereka menuju kerumah keluarga Hyuuga, tepatnya rumah Hinata. Untuk mengadakan pesta yang telah di persiapkan untuk para undangan. Pesta yang tak terlalu besar namun terlihat sangat mewah itu membuat para undangan menikmatinya. Sementara Naruto, ia hanya bisa memandangi wajah cantik istrinya tanpa berkedip sedikitpun dan itu sukses membuat wajah Hinata kembali memerah karena menyadari tatapan suaminya.

"Dobe" Panggil sasuke yang berjalan kearah Naruto bersama sakura. Hal itu sukses menyadarkan naruto dari pandangan kosongnya kemudian ia menoleh ke sumber suara "kau hebat Dobe" sambung Sasuke lagi. Naruto hanya tersenyum datar. Sementara Hinata juga ikut menoleh kearah Sasuke dan Sakura.

"oh iya" ujar Naruto "Hinata, kenalkan sahabatku. Yang berwajah dingin ini namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Dan yang berambut merah jambu itu adalah Haruno Sakura kekasihnya Sasuke"

"Hyuuga Hinata Desu. Yoroshiku Uchiha-san, Haruno-san" ucap Hinata tenang

"hn.." Sasuke manganggukan kepalanya

"jangan panggil begitu Hinata-chan. Sekarang kau adalah Istri dari sahabat kami. Dengan begitu, kau juga menjadi sahabat kami" Sakura menimpal sambil tersenyum manis

"gomen, Sakura-Chan" ucap Hinata lagi

"nah begitu lebih baik" balas Sakura tersenyum bersama Hinata.

"maaf Dobe, aku harus pulang secepatnya. karena Tou-san menyuruhku untuk melanjutkan tugasnya di konoha" Sasuke kembali angkat bicara  
>Naruto mengkerutkan dahinya "memangnya Fugaku Ji-san kemana?"<p>

Sasuke menunjuk kearah kerumunan orang – orang dewasa yang sedang asik berbincang "sepertinya mereka akan berpesta sampai pagi"  
>Naruto teresnyum datar memaklumi "tak apa Teme. Kau juga Sakura?"<p>

Sakura mengangguk "ya. Tememu ini memaksaku untuk ikut denganya. Padahal aku ingin mengenal Hinata lebih dekat"

Hinata tersenyum lembut, sementara Naruto berusaha menahan tawanya "baiklah – baiklah, Aku mengerti. Kalau begitu hati – hati dijalan"

"jaa.. Naruto, Hinata-chan" ucap Sakura sembari pergi bersama Sasuke. Naruto dan Hinata hanya melambaikan tangannya.

Malam pun tiba, pesta dirumah Hinata mulai meriah. Namun sepertinya Naruto sudah lelah dengan hari ini. Naruto ingin meminta izin kepada Ayahnya untuk kembali ke konoha duluan. Tapi Nenek Naruto, Tsunade. menghamipiri dirinya yang sedang bersama Hinata.

"ini" ucap Tsunade sambil menyerahkan amplop putih berukuran sedang. Melihat tatapan tak mengerti dari Naruto Tsunade hanya tersenyum manis "itu tiket kapal pesiar yang akan keliling dunia. Dan persinggahan pertama mereka adalah Konoha. Aku harap kalian mengerti dan segera berangkat. Karena 2 jam lagi kapal itu akan berlayar. Untuk masalah disini serahkan padaku dan orang tua kalian. Kalian juga sudah mendapatkan izin dari orang tua kalian, jadi tenang saja." Jelas Tsunade

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama, Naruto dan hinata pun pamit kepada orang tua Mereka. Mereka di antar oleh sopir Hinata menuju kepelabuhan menggunakan mobil mewah milik keluarga Hyuuga. Diperjalanan kepelabuhan, Naruto dan Hinata hanya berdiam diri sehingga suasana pun menjadi Hening. Namun, naruto dapat melihat raut wajah istrinya yang berbinar saat melihat keindahan malam di kota Suna. Dan dia pun berasumsi bahwa hinata benar – benar tak pernah meninggalkan rumahnya barang 1x pun. Sesampainya di pelabuhan, supir Hinata pamit. Tak banyak kata lagi mereka manaiki kapal dan menuju kabin yang telah di persiapkan untuk mereka berdua. Sebuah kamar dengan design antik. Benar – benar cocok untuk sepasang pengantin baru yang akan melakukan malam pertama.

Kapal pesiar tersebut pun akhirnya berlayar. Naruto yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi langsung mengenakan bajunya. Baju santai dengan kemeja safari dan celana ponggol. Mata Naruto mulai menelusuri seisi kamar. Namun, ia tak dapat menemui istrinya Hinata. Mungkin ia sedang jalan – jalan disekitar kapal. '_sepertinya aku harus menjemputnya'_, batin Naruto.

**TBC**

Gimana minna? makin gaje yah .

Thx for Reading :D. mohon Bimbingan dan Reviewnya kembali para senpai sekalian ^^

Arigatou.. Arigatou.. *bungkukin badan 90 derajat


	4. Chapter 4 : Outside World

Hallo minna-san :D. sesuai janji Author, hehe *garuk - garuk kepala. Author bakal update secepat kilat kuning konoha. Tapi, Aurthor butuh waktu sekurang - kurangnya 24 jam ya minna :D. hehe

sebelum di lanjut, seperti biasa Author balesin Review dari kawan - kawan dan dari senpai - senpai dulu ya :D

- virgo24 : hehe, Thx bgt Virgo-san udh ngikutin sampe sekarang. :D. hmm, ntar rencananya mau di panjangin kok ceritanya. :p

- The KidSNo OppAi : sippo oppai-san :v

- mery-chan : hehe, thx dukungannya mery-chan ^^

- hiru nesaan : konfliknya ada kok hiru-nee. tapi belum Author munculin. yang sabar ya hiru-nee ^^

- AnimeAnimonstaR : okay, ^^. thx dukungannya.  
>- syah9126 : hihihi :D. ditunggu aja ya siapa yang bakal jadi orang ke 3 nya :p<p>

- Namikaze Anwar : hmm, lebih seru kalo orang ke 3 dari pihak Naruto atau Hinata ya? Author perlu pendapat juga nih :p

- blackschool : sippo ^^/

- Naluto Romi Ucumaki : jiahahaha. Romi-san demen yang harem - harem ternyata :v

- NaruKarin forever : hehe, .

- zizii67 : hehe, arigatou.. arigatou,, zizi-chan *Author sok akrab #plakk. :v. hmmm, ntar di bahas kok kenapa Hina-chan di kurung + bonus masa lalunya Hina-chan :p. kalo mau manggil Author '_Sebut Saja Naruto' _ Sesuai sama Pen Name nya :p.

- Yui : pemikiran kita kok hampir sama ya Yui-chan. hehe. tapi kayanya kurang seru kalo pihak ke 3 keluar di awal - awal :v

- Durara : waaah, Gomen Gomen, Dura-chan *boleh kan manggilnya kaya gitu :p. mungkin sewaktu Dura-chan post reviewnya, inetnya sedang lapar :v. jiahaha, Dura-chan No Hentai :v. Author cowok kok Dura-chan, Hehe* garuk - garuk kepala. kalo mau manggil Author, '_Sebut Saja Naruto' _ Sesuai sama Pen Name nya :p.

- Kimura Megumi : hmm.. kita lihat nanti ya Kimura-san ^^

- Yuko Kaze : hehe, ntar dibahas kok Yuko-san. sabar aja :p. masa lalu Hinata bakal terkuak :v

- Barloxs : okay ^^

- Saladin no jutsu : sippo :D

Sekali lagi saya ucapkan Hontouni Arigatou buat readers dan para senpai yang udh review. kalau begitu langsung aja kita lanjut chapt selanjutnya.

Happy Reading Minna ^^/.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : Naruto and Hinata**

**Warning : sorry masih Newbie jadinya typo dan EYD yang ga beraturan**

**Summary : Naruto ditinggalkan kekasihnya Shion. akhirnya, orang tua Naruto menjodohkannya dengan seorang gadis dari keluarga hyuuga yang belum pernah di lihatnya sebelumnya**

**RnR please..**

**and**

**Happy Reading**

**A Prophecy That Came True**

Chapt.4 : Outside World

Hinata berjalan di dek kapal sambil memegang pagar yang terbuat dari kayu yang di padu dengan besi sambil melihat kearah lautan yang indah. Terutama pada saat malam hari. Dia melamun dan menikmati suasana saat ini. Melihat langit yang sewarna dengan air laut, seakan langit dan bumi menjadi satu.

"Hinata.." suara baritone yang mulai familiar ditelinga Hinata itu membuyarkan lamunannya. "kenapa kau tak memberitahuku kalau kau ingin jalan – jalan." Sambung Naruto

wajah Hinata memerah dan berusaha tersenyum tenang "a-aku hanya tak ingin merepotkan mu Namikaze-kun"

Naruto mengernyit "hei, kita ini sudah menikah. Jangan memanggilku begitu" ucap Naruto tak terima

Hinata sedikit terbelalak "maaf, Naruto-kun"

Naruto tersenyum datar "begitu lebih baik" ucapnya kemudian. Hinata lalu melanjutkan acara menikmati keindahan laut dimalam hari. Saat Naruto melihatnya, disitulah ia sadar bahwa Hinata benar – benar tak pernah melihat dunia luar. Itu tampak dari wajah Hinata yang sangat berbinar saat melihat pemandangan laut. "apakah kau suka laut?" Tanya Naruto pada hinata

Hinata menoleh dan hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan kepala. Naruto sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. "apa sebelumnya kau tak pernah melihat laut?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

lagi, Hinata hanya menganggukan lepalanya "begitulah"

kemudian Naruto berjalan semakin mendekati Hinata dan berdiri tepat di sebelahnya lalu melihat kearah pandang Hinata sehingga bahu lengan mereka bersentuhan. Hal itu membuat wajah Hinata memerah dan sedikit gugup. Tapi itu tak terlihat sama sekali oleh Naruto. Karena dimata Naruto, Hinata terlihat sangat tenang. Suasana pun menjadi hening kembali sampai akhirnya Hinata membuka suara "Bumi dan langit seakan bersatu" ucapnya lembut dan pelan namun masih dapat di dengar oleh Naruto.

Naruto menoleh kemudian melihat lagi kearah pandang Hinata "kau benar" respon Naruto "saat malam hari, warna langit dan laut itu sama. Jika diperhatikan dengan seksama maka mereka seperti bersatu"

"apakah mereka akan benar – benar bisa bersatu suatu hari nanti?" balas Hinata dengan nada bertanya

Naruto menatap heran kearah Hinata "maksudmu? Bumi dan langit?" Hinata menganggukan kepalanya. "hmm.. aku rasa itu takan pernah terjadi. Tapi, mereka akan selalu berdampingan sampai dunia ini benar – benar berakhir. Dan mungkin pada saat itu lah mereka dapat bersatu" Celoteh Naruto.

"aku rasa juga begitu" ucap Hinata setelahnya.

Naruto bingung, apa maksud pertanyaan Hinata. Namun, Naruto tak ambil pusing karena dia benar – benar merasakan lelah yang luar biasa saat ini. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.00 malam. Namun mereka masih setia berdiri disana.

"Hinata?" Naruto memanggil . sementara Hinata hanya menoleh kearah Naruto dengan semburat merah tipis di wajahnya. Sukses itu membuat Naruto sedikit gemas.

"ini sudah malam, lebih baik kita masuk ke kamar" Naruto mengajak Hinata. Hinata pun menuruti ajakan Naruto.

Didalam kamar, Hinata duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya sambil menatap jendela yang tirainya terbuka. Dari kamar itu terlihat jelas hamparan laut yang indah pada saat malam hari. Kemudian suara berisik membuyarkan lamunan Hinata. Ia pun menoleh dan mendapati Naruto yang sedang menggeser sofa yang ada disudut ruangan itu kearah tempat tidur. Seakan mengerti tatapan Hinata, Naruto pun mulai menjelaskan maksudnya.

"hehe.. maaf mengganggumu. Aku akan tidur di sofa dan kau tidur di ranjang. Aku tahu kau mungkin belum terbiasa dengan ini. Tapi tenanglah, aku tak akan menyentuhmu." Jelas naruto. Mendengar penjelasan Naruto Hinata menjadi semakin gugup. Tapi ada sebersit perasaan di dalam hatinya bahwa ia kecewa. Karena ia adalah istri Naruto tapi kenapa mereka tak bisa bersentuhan.

"aku mengerti" ucap Hinata kemudian

"nah, kau boleh mengajakku mengobrol. Untuk itu aku menggeser sofa ini kemari" sambung naruto. Hinata hanya menanggukan kepalanya. Sementara Naruto mulai menyamankan dirinya di atas sofa sambil melihat kearah pandang Hinata.

"kau tidak lelah Hinata?" Naruto bertanya. Namun hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"tidurlah, ini sudah malam. Besok kau akan bangun kesiangan jika tidur telalu malam" ucap naruto lagi. Hinata hanya berdiam diri. Dalam batin Naruto, mungkin Hinata takut kalau Naruto akan berbuat macam - macam terhadapnya pada saat Hinata tertidur. Dan seulas senyum geli pun terpancar di wajah Naruto.

"tenanglah, aku tak akan menyentuhmu sampai kita berdua benar – benar siap untuk itu. Aku berjanji. Lagi pula aku sudah sangat lelah hari ini, jadi aku akan tidur sekarang." Jelas Naruto

mendengar itu Hinata semakin gugup, dan setelah kembali menguasai dirinya dari kegugupan ia pun berkata "lakukanlah"

"baiklah" ucap Naruto sedikit kesal dengan tanggapan istrinya tersebut. "oyasumi"

"oyasumi, Naruto-kun" balas Hinata. Dalam Tidurnya naruto tak benar – benar tidur. Ia tetap mengawasi istrinya.

Walau kini ia telah melihat wajah Hinata yang Cantik jelita. ia masih merasa penasaran dengan Hinata. Kenapa dia bisa setenang ini. Sambil membaringkan tubuhnya, Naruto tetap mengawasi istrinya. Tak lama setelah itu, Hinata pun mulai merebahkan dirinya ditempat tidur, namun kepalanya masih menoleh kearah jendela setelah iya mematikan lampu dikamar tersebut. Melihat hal itu, Naruto tersenyum geli. Tersenyum? Tanpa disadari oleh naruto, kini ia mulai kembali ke dirinya dulu. Ke dirinya yang dulunya sering teresenyum dan ceria.

"semoga suatu saat nanti, Bumi dan Langit dapat bersatu" ucap Hinata yang membuat Naruto sedikit heran. Apakah suara lembut itu hanya perasaannya saja?. Namun ia segera menepis pemikiran tersebut karena saat ini dia benar – benar merasa lelah. 

* * *

><p>Pagi hari pun tiba. Naruto bangun dari tidurnya. Ia tak mendapati Hinata ada di tempat tidurnya, lagi, dikamar mandi, bahkan di ruang ganti. Dimana kah Hinata? Batin naruto. Mungkin ia berjalan – jalan lagi. Dengan cepat Naruto melesat kekamar mandi dan membersihkan dirinya. Setelah itu ia mengenakan pakaian dan mencari Hinata. Takut – takut jika Hinata tersesat dan di ganggu oleh pria hidung belang. Selepas dengan ritual paginya, Naruto langsung pergi keluar kamar dan mencari Hinata dengan perasaan yang mulai cemas. Naruto mulai cemas pada istrinya tanpa ia sadari. Apakah naruto mulai mencintainya? Hanya dialah yang tahu.<p>

Naruto masih mencari keberadaan Hinata yang sekarang entah dimana. Namun saat ia berjalan ke bagian belakang kapal. Barulah ia menemukan Hinata sedang menikmati keindahan buih yang dihasilkan oleh baling – baling kapal.

"ternyata kau disini" ucap Naruto yang sukses mengagetkan Hinata "aku kira kau tersesat"

Wajah Hinata mengeluarkan semburat merah tipis, dan hal itu perlahan – lahan membuat Naruto menjadi ketagihan. "seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik – baik saja" Hinata kembali menoleh kearah buih – buih tersebut.

"sepertinya kau sangat menikmatinya" ucap Naruto yang di balas dengan anggukan oleh Hinata "apa kau sudah sarapan?" Tanya Naruto  
>Hinata menoleh dan menggeleng. Sementara Naruto tersenyum geli melihat tingkah istrinya yang lucu ini. Kemudian Naruto menarik lengan kanan hinata dan mengajaknya sarapan. Selesai sarapan mereka pun berjalan – jalan ke bagian depan kapal. Disana mereka berbincang ringan untuk saling mengenal.<p>

"nee, Hinata. Kau pernah melihat matahari terbenam dilaut?" Tanya naruto dan itu sukses menumbuhkan ketertarikan di diri Hinata

"belum" jawab Hinata tenang

"benarkah?" jawab Naruto dan di lagi – lagi di balas dengan anggukan.

"kalau begitu, jam makan malam kita aku percepat. Dan aku akan meminta pelayan untuk menyiapkan meja agar kita bisa makan malam sambil menikmati matahari yang tenggelam dari atas kapal" jelas Naruto "apa kau mau?" tawar Naruto untuk hinata. Wajah Hinata kemabali merona dan ia pun memberikan anggukan juga senyuman terbaiknya menandakan bahwa ia setuju.

Hinata dan Naruto kini berada di bagian belakang kapal. Menikamti makan malam mereka sambil melihat matahari terbenam. Sungguh indah pada waktu itu. Hinata tak kunjung menghilangkan senyuman di pipinya. Karena seumur hidupnya, Hinata tak pernah melihat matahari terbenam seindah ini. Melihat senyuman Hinata, Naruto pun ikut tersenyum karenanya.

"Kau suka?" Tanya naruto

Hinata menoleh "sangat indah. Terima kasih, Naruto-kun" ucapnya

"untuk?" balas Naruto mengernyit

"karena telah mengajakku melihat pemandangan indah ini" jelas Hinata

"sama – sama Hinata" balas Naruto

Matahari pun semakin menyembunyikan dirinya. Melihat itu Naruto tersedar dan hendak mengajak hinata menghitung mundur  
>"Ne, Hinata. Ayo hitung mundur." Ucap naruto namun hinata masih menatap dengan bingung<p>

"10" naruto mulai menghitung mundur. Hinata masih menatapnya dengan bingung

"9"

"8"

"7"

"6"

"5"

"4"

dan pada saat hitungan ketiga hinata mulai mengerti dan mengikuti suara Naruto

"3" ucap mereka bersamaan

"2"

"1"

Akhirnya matahari pun tak terlihat lagi. Suasana menjadi gelap dan lampu – lampu kapal mulai menyala memberikan keindahan tersendiri bagi yang melihatnya.

Setelah makan malam yang romantis. Mereka pun berjalan di bagian dalam kapal. Sepertinya disana ada pameran, ada acara music yang di berikan oleh band terkenal, ada stand – stand yang menjual berbagai macam pernak pernika, ada juga yang bermain sulap. Di stand yang menjual pernak – pernik, Hinata membeli sepasang gelang tali merah yang antik dan memiliki mainan berbentuk burung merpati yang terbuat dari kaca. Yang satu diberikan Naruto dan satu lagi Dipegang oleh Hinata. Lalu saat mereka melewati stand ramalan. Hinata dan Naruto dipaksa untuk masuk dan diramal.

"maaf, kami tak tertarik" ucap Naruto menolak

"ayolah tuan, hanya sebentar dengan biaya yang sangat murah. Dan biasanya ramalan dari Sensei saya ini benar – benar menjadi kenyataan" ucap seorang pria kecil berambut hitam. Naruto mulai jengah, tapi saat ia melihat ekspresi Hinata yang sepertinya sangat ingin di ramal, akhirnya Naruto pun mengalah.

"baiklah, berapa harganya?" ucap Naruto bertanya

"hanya 5000 ryo tuan?" balas pemuda penjaga stand. Naruto pun mengeluarkan uang dari saku celananya

sesampainya dikamar ramalan, Naruto dan Hinata berhadapan dengan nenek berambut putih. Jika dilihat, nenek itu serpertinya berumur 100 tahun. Tapi sama sekali tidak mencerminkan bahwa ia sorang peramal.

"baiklah, kalian mau diramal tentang apa?" Tanya nenek peramal dengan tenang

"terserah kau saja Nek" celetuk Naruto malas

"baiklah, karena sepertinya kalian sepasang kekasih. Aku akan meramal tentang kehidupan kalian kedepannya" mendengar hal itu Naruto sedikit penasaran namun ia tetap pada wajah datarnya

"hmmm" gumam si Nenek sambil menutup matanya dan meraba bola Kristal yang ada di depannya. Sesaat kemudian, si Nenek tiba – tiba melotot keaarah Hinata. Hal itu sukses membuat Hinata terkejut. Dan tak lama kemudian si Nenek kembali menatap pengantin baru tersebut dengan tenang.

"tak lama lagi." Ucap si Nenek yang membuat mereka berdua penasaran "kalian berdua akan di landa masalah yang sangat besar. Dan itu akan menghancurkan kalian jika kalian tidak bisa mengatasinya" sambung si Nenek. Naruto Mengernyit tak percaya. Sementara Hinata, menatap si Nenek dengan tatapan kecewa.

"tapi" perkataan kali ini sedikit membuat Naruto penasaran, begitu juga dengan Hinata "masalah ini akan membuat hati kalian semakin menyatu" ucap si nenek lagi dan sepertinya itu adalah akhir dari ramalan ini.

"baiklah Nek, terima kasih." Ucap Naruto yang mulai berdiri dan diikuti oleh Hinata. Tapi, hinata kembali melihat kearah nenek tersebut

"berusahalah" ujar si Nenek pelan sambil tersenyum kearah Hinata. Sembari berjalan, Hinata masih menatapnya dengan heran.

"hah, ramalan tak masuk akal" Naruto menghela nafas

"bukankah ramalan terkadang ada benarnya Naruto-kun?" balas Hinata dengan nada bertanya

Naruto menoleh "aku sama sekali tak percaya dengan omong kosong tersebut Hinata." Ucap Naruto sambil menarik tangan Hinata keaarah atrium kapal tersebut untuk melihat acara apa saja yang akan di sajikan untuk penumpang kapal.

Naruto benar – benar tak percaya dengan ramalan karena, waktu ia bersama Shion dulu. Mereka pernah meramal masa depan mereka bersama. Ramalan mengatakan Shion dan Naruto akan hidup bahagia selamanya walau sering dilanda cekcok satu sama lain. Namun, sudah 1 tahun lebih naruto malah bersama Hinata. Bukan bersama Shion. Memikirkan hal itu, mood Naruto menjadi tak enak. Buru – buru ia menepis pemikiranya tentang Shion dan kembali menikmati acara bersama Hinata, istrinya. 

* * *

><p>Sepertinya di luar terjadi badai yang cukup besar. Kapal sedikit terguncang, Naruto yang sedang asik memainkan gadgetnya merasa terganggu. Saat ia melihat Hinata yang tiba – tiba terduduk terpaku di ranjang, ia pun mengernyitkan dahinya. Kenapa dengan Hinata? Batin Naruto. Sesaat kemudian Hinata bergetar hebat, memegang kepalanya, dan mulai jatuh pingsan di ranjangnya. Hal itu sukses membuat Naruto Panik. Di hampirinya Hinata yang lemas dan berwajah pucat "astaga, wajahnya pucat sekali" gumam Naruto. Kemudian ia membaringkan Hinata dengan benar dan segera melesat mencari dokter yang ada di kapal tersebut. Karena tak mungkin di kapal pesiar semewah ini mereka tak menyiapkan seorang pun dokter.<p>

Doa Naruto terjawab, saat ia mendatangi resepsionis. Mereka langsung memanggil dokter dan dengan segera menuju kamar Naruto. Tak lama setelah itu Dokter tersebut pun memeriksa tubuh lemas Hinata.

"bagaimana keadaan istri saya dok?" Tanya Naruto cemas

Dokter merapikan stetoskopnya "dia tidak apa – apa.."

"Naruto, Namikaze Naruto" balas Naruto

"dia tidak apa – apa Namikaze-san" ucap sang Dokter " istri anda hanya mengalami mabuk laut. Mungkin itu terjadi karena guncangan tadi" Dokter masih melanjutkan kalimatnya "Apakah istri anda pernah melakukan perjalanan laut sebelumnya?" Tanya sang Dokter

"sepertinya belum" ucap Naruto yang masih dilanda cemas. Cemas? Sebersit persaan itu muncul di dalam diri Naruto walaupun ia tak mengerti. Bagaimana pun juga Hinata adalah istrinya, Batin naruto.

"baiklah, kalau begitu berikan saja obat yang sudah saya persiapkan" ujar sang Dokter "dan jangan lupa mengingatkanya untuk banyak minum air. Agar pusing yang di rasakanya dapat ternetralkan"

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya "arigatou, Dokter"

"hn.. sama – sama, Namikaze-san" sahut sang Dokter "saya permisi" Dokter itu pun undur diri.

setelah mengantar sang dokter Naruto menutup pintu kamarnya dan menguncinya. Lalu ia menghampiri Hinata yang masih terlelap. Kemudian ia mengelus kepala Hinata yang berkeringat. Hal itu membuat Hinata terbangun.

"istirahatlah hinata." Ucap Naruto dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju Sofa. Namun langkahnya terhenti karena tarikan di lengannya. Dia menoleh mendapati tangan hinata menahan langkah Naruto. "aku tak akan kemana – mana, tidurlah" ucap Naruto semabari tersenyum dan mengelus lengan Hinata yang lembut, kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya lagi. Namun, lagi – lagi langkah Naruto terhenti karena tarikan yang ada di bagian belakang bajunya.

"t-temani aku" ucap hinata terbata dengan rona merah di wajahnya. Melihat hal itu Naruto kembali tersenyum

"baiklah, aku akan menemanimu sampai pagi" ucap naruto tanpa menghilangkan senyum hangatnya.

Semenjak bersama Hinata, Naruto mulai memperlihatkan senyuman itu lagi. senyuman yang sehangat mentari. Melihatnya Hinata menjadi semakin gugup. Namun, ada perasaan nyaman yang menyelubungi dirinya. Naruto mengambil bangku satu dudukan dan duduk di sebelah hinata yang ada ditepi tempat tidur. Naruto terus menggenggam tangan hinata yang dingin, Mungkin karena kondisinya yang masih kurang sehat. Perlahan Hinata pun mulai terlelap. Begitu juga dengan Naruto, ia pun mulai terlelap di sebelah Hinata tapi dengan keadaan duduk dan kepala yang ia sandarkan di lengan hinata sembari menggenggamnya.

**TBC**

gimana Chapt. 4nya minna? semakin menuju kearah gaje kah? hehehe *garuk - garuk kepala.

BTW, kalo makin ngecewain harap di makluminya . soalnya masih newbie :v

tak bosannya saya untuk meminta bimbingan dan reviewnya dari para senpai sekalian ^^

Arigatou, Arigatou, *bungkukin badan 90 derajat


	5. Chapter 5 : Are You Mad?

Hallo teman - teman, kerabat, dan senpai - senpai sekalian. Balik lagi bersama saya si Author newbie yang gaje nya poll2an. hehe *garuk - garuk kepala. seperti biasanya sebelum melanjutkan Chapt selanjutnya, Author mau balesin review dulu ya :D

- blankZack : hehe, ntar masa lalu Hinata bakal terkuak kok blank-san :p. sabar dan ikutin trus ya ^^.

- virgo24 : jiahahaha. Virgo-san pengen punya anak ternyata :p

- syah9126 : makasih ^^

- : wuaah.. gunz-san demen yang lemon - lemon :v. kalo di sisipin lemon ntar Ratenya ga T lagi donk Gunz-san. jadinya MA apa MO kali ya :v *(Man Old)

- uzumakijamban64 : sankyu ^^

- Hyuugazan : hehe.. arigatou ^^. Hinata-chan kan emank rada pasif :p. trus kalo buat masa lalunya bakal di beberin kok. tapi ga sekarang. yang sabar ya Hyuuga-san :p

- Yui : Hinata-chan phobia masuk angin kali ya, ampe ga boleh keluar #plak.. hehehe.. yui-chan ternyata penasaran juga. sama Author juga nih. pake bingit malah :p

- zizii67 : ga lama kok zizi-chan :p. wuaah.. nampaknya zizi-chan roman-holic nih :v.. (bener ga sebutannya buat pecinta cerita romance?) #plak

- Namikaze Anwar : wuaah... penggemar Hinata-chan byk bgt ya .. kalo sampe Naruto jahatin Hinata-chan Author yakin deh, Naruto bakal berakhir di rumah sakit konoha :v *Hatchiiiiii #Naruto bersin - bersin di kantor Hokagenya.

- hiru nesaan : wuahhh.. Hiru-nee kaya detective. bisa ngebaca kalimat yang sepele tapi punya makna yang dalem. :v. kata - kata Hinata-chan itu ada hubungannya kok sama nih cerita tapi, cuman Hinata-chan yang tau itu berhub. sama masa lalunya apa engga :v

- RizkyAdityaK1 : hehehe, sankyu sarannya senpai ^^. btw, kasih Author contoh donk biar bisa bikin feelnya greget tuh kaya gimana :p. hehe *garuk - garuk kepala

- mery-chan : Boleh kok mery-chan. hehe. kalo ga ada org ke tiga ntar ceritanya jadi full fluffy donk :v. btw, merry-chan ke abisan stock kata ya. hhehehe :p

- blackschool : wokee ^^

- Aizen L sousuke : Arigatou senpai ^^

- retsuya02 : woke senpai :D. hehehe

- Mega : Arigatou ^^

Sekali lagi saya ucapkan Hontouni Arigatou buat readers dan para senpai yang udh review. kalau begitu langsung aja kita lanjut chapt selanjutnya.

Happy Reading Minna ^^/.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : Naruto and Hinata**

**Warning : sorry masih Newbie jadinya typo dan EYD yang ga beraturan**

**Summary : Naruto ditinggalkan kekasihnya Shion. akhirnya, orang tua Naruto menjodohkannya dengan seorang gadis dari keluarga hyuuga yang belum pernah di lihatnya sebelumnya**

**RnR please..**

**and**

**Happy Reading**

**A Prophecy That Came True**

Chapt 5 : Are You Mad?

Hinata terbangun karena cahaya sang Mentari mulai menerobos masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan memberikan sensasi hangat di wajah ayunya. Saat Hinata terbangun, ia merasakan sedikit berat di bagian perutnya. Mata Amethyst itu mulai mengikuti arah dimana perutnya berada. Hinata terkejut dan menjadi gugup, seketika wajahnya menjadi merah seperti tomat saat melihat pemandangan yang ada di depan mata indahnya itu.

Naruto sedang memeluknya sambil tertidur. Lengan kirinya digunakan untuk memeluk tubuh Hinata. Dan tangan kanannya digunakan untuk menggenggam tangan kiri hinata. Akhirnya Hinata pun berhasil menguasai dirinya kembali walau masih tersisa debaran – debaran yang sangat luar biasa di dalam dadanya.

_'Dia benar - benar menemaniku'_, batin Hinata. Sesaat kemudian Naruto mulai menggeliat dan terbangun. Lalu Naruto menoleh kearah wajah Hinata dan tersenyum. Walaupun dapat dilihat diwajah Naruto masih menyisakan rasa kantuk yang luar biasa. Ya, semalaman Naruto menemani dan menjaga Hinata. Setiap Hinata gelisah, Naruto berusaha menenangkan Hinata tanpa di ia sadari. Seperti yang di lakukan oleh seorang ibu untuk anaknya yang sedang sakit. Namun dalam kasus ini Naruto lah seorang ibu dan Hinata lah yang menjadi anaknya.

"kau kedinginan?" Tanya Naruto yang melihat Hinata sedikit gematar dan hanya di jawab dengan anggukan.

"kalau begitu aku akan memasang penghangat. Agar kau semakin nyaman" ujar Naruto melanjutkan "ya sudah. Kalau begitu kau istrihatlah dulu. Aku akan menghubungi resepsionis untuk membawakan sarapan pagi kita." Sambung Naruto. Lagi, Hinata hanya meresponnya dengan Anggukan.

Tak lama setelah kembalinya Naruto dari resepsionis. Sarapan untuk mereka pun tiba. Mereka menyantap sarapan pagi dalam diam dan hening. Setelah sarapan, Naruto memberikan obat yang telah disarankan dokter untuk Hinata minum. Hinata meminunya lalu kembali merebahkan tubuh mungil bak seorang peri tersebut.

"kita akan tiba dipelabuhan sekitar sore nanti." Ujar Naruto yang sukses membuat Hinata memperhatikanya "dipelabuhan nanti kita akan dijemput oleh supir ku dan menuju kerumah barumu, kerumah kita. Aku rasa Tou-san dan Kaa-san sudah menunggu disana. Tadi aku menelpon mereka dan memberitahukan keadaanmu. Sepertinya mereka sangat khawatir padamu" Naruto menjelaskan.

Hinata hanya diam dan tersenyum "jadi pastikan dirimu sudah fit sebelum kita berlabuh. Karena aku yakin, kau tidak akan mau untuk tidur dan melewatkan perjalanan darat di daerah Konoha" ucap Naruto kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Naruto tahu betul sifat Hinata yang satu ini, pasti ia akan sangat menikmati perjalanan darat tanpa melewatkannya sedetikpun. Sementara itu, Hinata menatap keluar melalui jendela. Dia menatap kosong kearah langit tanpa seorang pun yang tahu apa yang sedang dipikir oleh gadis berkepala indigo tersebut.

* * *

><p>Akhirnya kapal pesiar yang di tumpangi Hinata dan Naruto tiba di pelabuhan. Tapi sebelum kapal berlabuh Naruto sudah memastikan bahwa Hinata harus membersihkan dirinya terlebih dahulu. Setelah turun dari kapal, mereka disambut oleh supir Naruto.<p>

"selamat datang, Naruto-sama" ucap supir Naruto sambil mengambil barang bawaannya

"hn. Terima kasih Iruka-San" sahut Naruto "apa kaa-san dan Tou-san sudah dirumah?"

"sudah Naruto-sama, mereka tiba kemarin sore" ujar supir Naruto yg bernama Iruka "apa kita langsung pulang atau jalan – jalan dulu Naruto-sama?" Tanya Iruka memastikan

"tidak, kita langsung pulang saja. Hinata sedang tidak sehat hari ini" ujar Naruto

"baik Naruto-sama" balas Iruka Patuh

Diperjalanan dalam mobil Limosin milik Naruto, mereka hanya diam. Naruto terus memperhatikan Hinata yang sepertinya sedang asik menikmati pemandangan indah saat senja di kota konoha. Walaupun kota konoha sangat maju. Kota ini masih menjunjung tinggi apa itu yang namanya kehijauan. Masih banyak pepohonan disana. Hinata dapat melihat daun – daun yang berguguran dari pohon. Karena sekarang adalah Musim Gugur.

"Hinata, apa kau masih kedinginan?" Tanya Naruto sedikit khawatir dan membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

Hinata hanya menggelang dan tersenyum. Posisi Hinata dan Naruto sekarang sedang berhadapan. Karena, di dalam mobil Limosin milik Keluarga Naruto. Dibagian penumpang tempat duduk sengaja di design berhadapan. Itu bertujuan agar orang yang ada didalamnya semakin nyaman untuk berbincang – bincang.

"Hinata" Naruto memanggil. Spontan Hinata menoleh kearahnya "apa kau marah padaku?" Hinata menatapnya dengan heran "hari ini kau sama sekali belum mengeluarkan suaramu padaku? Kau pasti marah padaku karena aku semalaman terus memelukmu. Padahal aku berjanji tidak akan menyentuhmu kan?" jelas Naruto tanpa di dengar oleh Iruka. Karena dibagian belakang mobil Naruto tertutup kaca kedap suara dengan bagian supir. Hinata pun mengerti kenapa Naruto berkata begitu.

"Tidak, Naruto-kun. Aku sama sekali tidak marah padamu" akhirnya Hinata mengeluarkan suara.

"kau pasti berbohong. Kau pasti takut untuk memberitahukanya padaku. Baiklah kalau begitu aku minta maaf padamu" ujar Naruto yang di balas dengan senyuman geli oleh Hinata.

"sekarang, kemarilah. Kau pasti kedinginan" kembali Hinata memberikan tatapan bingung "tenanglah aku hanya ingin memastikan kau hangat disebelahku dengan mengenakan mantel bulu ini. kalau kaa-san melihatmu pucat begitu sudah pasti aku akan dimarahi olehnya." Sambung naruto menjelaskan.

Awalnya Hinata ragu. Namun karena tarikan Naruto yang lembut akhirnya Hinata pindah disebelah Naruto. Membantu mengenakan mantel bulu indah tersebut kemudian merangkul tubuh Hinata dan sukses membuat Hinata sedikit panik.

"tenanglah aku bernjanji takkan lebih dari ini, aku hanya ingin memastikan kau benar – benar hangat" ucap Naruto setelahnya.

Wajah hinata semakin Merona karena perlakuan Naruto. "dan sekarang tidurlah, satu setengah jam lagi kita akan sampai dirumah. Itu waktu yang cukup untukmu berisirahat. Walaupun aku yakin kau tak akan mau melakukanya demi melihat – lihat sekitar." Ujar Naruto sedikit menggoda. Hinata hanya diam dan memalingkan wajahnya karena malu.

Seakan teringat dengan sesuatu, Naruto sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan dan membuka kaca kedap suara untuk berbicara dengan Iruka.

"Iruka-san, jangan lupa berhenti di toko kue Akimichi yang ada di jalan Fuji. Lalu belikan kue Cinnamon Rolls untuk Hinata" ujar Naruto

"baik, Naruto-Sama" balas Iruka Patuh.

Kemudian Naruto menutup kembali kaca itu dan bersandar di sebelah Hinata. Hinata yang menatap heran hanya di berikan senyuman oleh Naruto

"aku mengetahuinya dari Hanabi" Hinata hanya tersenyum setelahnya dan berakhir dengan keheningan.

"Hinata, tidurlah" ujar Naruto memecah keheningan

"aku tidak mengantuk Naruto-kun" balas Hinata.

Naruto Mengernyit "jika aku di marahi oleh Kaa-san saat melihatmu tidak tak sehat karena tidak tidur, kau harus bertanggung jawab. Dan aku akan tidur sekarang" ujar naruto sedikit kesal.

"lakukanlah" balas Hinata yang tetap memperhatikan jalan. Sementara Naruto menghela nafasnya menyerah.

* * *

><p>Setelah cukup lama dijalan. Akhirnya Naruto dan Hinata tiba di kediaman Namikaze. Rumah besar nan mewah ini dijaga bebearapa olehh bodyguard yang terlihat kuat dengan jas hitamnya. Naruto bangun dan melihat Hinata yang juga terelalap di bahunya. Naruto tersenyum kemudian ia membangunkan Hinata. Setelah Hinata terbangun mereka pun berjalan memasuki rumah Namikaze. Di dalam rumah mewah nan megah tersebut ternyata Keluarga Naruto sudah menunggu dan menyambut mereka.<p>

"Okaerii, Hinata-chan" ujar wanita bermahkota merah yang tak lain adalah Ibu Naruto, Uzumaki Kushina.

"t-tadaima kaa-san" sahut Hinata sedikit gugup

"bagaimana perjalanan kalian, Naruto?" kali ini Nenek Naruto, Tsunade yang berbicara

Naruto menoleh kearah Neneknya "Menyenangkan oba-chan. Dan terima kasih tiketnya"

"hn.. sama – sama. Seharusnya aku dan jiraya yang pergi. Tapi karena dia sibuk dengan karya tulisnya. Dia belum sempat pulang ke keKonoha" sahut Tsunade

"jadi, jiraya oji-chan masih di Inggris?" Tanya Naruto

"yah, begitulah" Tsunade menghela nafas memaklumi pekerjaan suaminya.

"ya ampun Hinata. Tubuhmu panas. Kau sakit?" Tanya Kushina memekik. semua orang yang hadir disana menoleh kearah Wania cantik berambut merah tersebut. Naruto Sweetdrop padahal dia sudah memberitahukannya tadi siang.

"t-tidak kaa-san, hanya sedikit lelah" jawab Hinata seadanya. Sementara Naruto sedikit takut melihat tatapan Ibunya yang tiba – tiba menjadi tajam ke arahnya

"NARUTOOOO" geram Kushina

"k-kaa-san, bukankah aku sudah memberitahukanya padamu" bela Naruto

"tapi tetap saja kau tak merawat Istrimu dengan baik" Kushina semakin geram. Dan Naruto berdoa kepada tuhan, agar mendatangkan siapa saja untuk menolongnya.

"Dobe.." Suara baritone yang tak asing bagi Naruto memanggilnya dan spontan semua orang menoleh termasuk Hinata.

Naruto tersenyum senang sekaligus lega saat mendapati Sasuke sedang masuk kerumahnya. Demi ramen kesukaan Naruto, ia sangat mensyukuri kedatangan Sasuke yang berhasil menyelamatkan dirinya dari amukan Kushina.

"Teme?" ujar Naruto yang hanya di balas dengan cara 'hn' oleh sasuke.

"hai Naruto. Ah, hai Hinata-chan" sapa Sakura yang selalu ikut bersama Sasuke kemanapun ia pergi, kemudian menghampiri Hinata.

"h-hai. Sakura-chan" balas Hinata. Didalam batin Hinata, sungguh ia tak pernah merasakan kehangatan keluarga seperti ini sewaktu dirumah. Dia benar – benar merasa iri. Namun apa gunanya dia merasa iri, karena sekarang dia sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga Namikaze.

"baiklah Hinata-chan ayo kekamar. Kaa-san sudah menyiapkan kamar yang nyaman untukmu dan Naruto" mendengar itu Hinata merona hebat dan di balas dengan senyum geli oleh Kushina "dan biarkan saja Naruto bersama suaminya" timpal Sakura. Naruto dan Sasuke Sukses ber-sweetdrop ria dibuat oleh gadis musim semi itu. Minato dan Tsunade yang dari tadi duduk memperhatikan hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepala mereka.

Dibalkon lantai 2 tempat dimana biasa Naruto bersantai. Sasuke sedang duduk sambil menikmati teh hijau yang disediakan oleh maid. Naruto kemudian menyusul Sasuke setelah membersihkan diri dan ikut menikmati teh hijau tersebut sambil merebahkan dirinya di kursi santai.

"haahh.. seminggu ini benar – benar melelahkan" ujar Naruto "untung saja aku sudah ada dirumah"

"bagaimana dengan perusahaan keluargamu?" Tanya Sasuke yang sukses menjatuhkan semangat Naruto.

"apa tak ada kata lain selain itu Teme?" balas Naruto kesal "aku baru saja pulang, dan kau sudah menanyakan tentang pekerjaan. Tak kasihan kah kau pada sahabatmu ini?" sambungnya

"ck, sepertinya sikap bodohmu sudah kembali" ujar Sasuke "apa wanita itu yang mengembalikannya? Kalau iya aku akan beterima kasih padanya?"

Naruto terdiam. Sepertinya apa yang di katakana sasuke semua benar. Perlahan – lahan namun pasti, Naruto sudah kembali ke Naruto yang dulu, Naruto yang bodoh, ceria, dan bersemangat. "mungkin" balas Naruto.

Sasuke tersenyum "sepertinya kau baru saja memenangkan sebuah perjudian yang sangat besar Dobe."

Naruto Bingung "maksudmu, Teme?"

Sasuke menghela nafas bosan dan kembali memamerkan wajah stoicnya "kau berani mengambil resiko dengan menerima perjodohan ini dan menikahi seorang gadis yang belum pernah kau lihat sebelumnya. Tapi, setelah kau melakukannya. Kau malah mendapatkan jackpot. Seoarang wanita cantik yang meyerupai peri"

Naruto tersenyum kikuk menanggapi komentar sahabat stoicnya itu "ku rasa kau benar. Teme" sahut Naruto kemudian.

"lalu, apa kau sudah melupakan Shion?" Tanya Sasuke lagi. Hal itu sukses membuat naruto terdiam seribu bahasa sambil menatap teh yang ada di genggamanya dengan sayu.

"entahlah" jawab Naruto datar."tapi aku harus melupakanya, karena aku sekarang sudah memiliki Hinata" sambung Naruto

sekali lagi Sasuke tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari sahabat kuningnya itu "aku harap juga begitu" ucapnya "ingat naruto. Jaga lah istrimu dengan baik. Jangan sampai ia kenapa – kenapa. Aku punya firasat buruk jika kau tak menjaganya dengan baik."

Seketika Naruto teringat dengan perkataan peramal yang pernah mereka kunjungi di kapal pesiar.

'_kalian berdua akan di landa masalah yang sangat besar. Dan itu akan menghancurkan kalian jika kalian tidak bisa mengatasinya. Tapi, masalah ini akan membuat hati kalian semakin menyatu'_

"be.. Dobe.. hei Dobe!" suara Sasuke semakin keras di dengar oleh Naruto

"haaa? Apa Teme?" sahut Naruto dengan wajah tanpa dosa

"ck" pemuda penyuka tomat itu berdecak kesal "kau mendengarkanku tidak?"

"dengar Teme.." balas naruto "dan aku harap hal yang tidak diinginkan tak akan terjadi" kemudian ia menyeruput minumanya.

Tak lama setelah itu Sakura datang bersama Hinata. Saat melihat Hinata Naruto terbelalak. Tak pernah Ia melihat makhluk tuhan yang sangat cantik seperti saat ini dengan mengenakan baju santai. Rambutnya yang dikucir kuda dan diberi poni rata membuat batin naruto mengatakan 'Kirei'.

"hei Naruto.." tegur Sakura "jangan melihat istrimu seperti makanan. Setelah kami pulang kau juga bisa melahapnya. Jadi bersabarlah" Naruto dan Hinata merona Hebat. Sementar sasuke tersenyum maklum melihat tingkah sahabatnya dan kembali menyeruput minumannya.

Malam ini mereka berbincang – bincang dan membahas tentang masa kecil mereka masing – masing. Sesekali Hinata tertawa namun masih dengan sikap tenangnya mendengar cerita dari sakura tentang kelakuan bodoh Suaminya. Sementara Sasuke hanya menjadi pendengar yang budiman berwajah datar tanpa mengeluarkan pendapat sedikitpun.

**A**

**Prophecy **

**That**

**Come**

**True**

Disebuah Bandara internasional, terlihat seorang gadis sedang berjalan keluar dan mencari taksi. Dengan jaket yang tidak terlalu tebal dan rok 10 cm di atas lutut, gadis itu terlihat sangat cantik. sepatu boot coklat dan terbuat dari beludru yang sewarna dengan rok mininya itu membuat kaki jenjang Gadis tersebut menjadi lebih indah. '_Sudah lama ya. Naruto-kun?' _batin Gadis itu saat melihat ke arah bulan yang bersinar terang sebelum memasuki taksi yang sudah menjemputnya.

**TBC**

gimana minna? makin ngawur dan gajeh yah? :p *garuk - garuk kepala

wuaah... ada cewe cakep yang mau nyamperin Naruto tuh. siapa kah dia? apakah orang ke tiga buat hubungannya bersama Hinata? apakah dia sahabatnya Naruto?

Mari kita nanti kan di Chapter selanjutnya :D

Mohon Bimibingan dan Reviewnya kembali ^^

Arigatou.. Arigatou.. *bungkukin badan 90 derajat


	6. Chapter 6 : Something Strange

Konichiwa minna-san ^^. balik lagi bersama Author newbi yang gajenya poll2an :v #plak.

seperti biasa, sebelum fict di lanjut, Author balesin review dulu ya.. hehe *garuk - garuk kepala

- Namikaze Anwar : sankyu Namikaze-san ^^

- ajis ibrahim, Erwin, blackschool : okay ^^

- RizkyAdityaK1 : ok senpai ^^

- Zero Kiryuu 1 : Author juga masih penasaran nih Zero-san :v

- blankZack : sankyu blank-san ^^. mari kita nantikan apa kah gadis cantik itu Shion? #plak :v

- syah9126 : hehe *garuk - garuk kepala. sbnernya nih cerita dah siap Syah-san. cuman tinggal post aja kok. lagian, kalo ngantor pas waktu kosong tuh ngebetein, jadinya Author post kilat aja deh. biar readers yang udh baca ga makin penasaran :v. Arigatou ^^

- AnimeAnimonstaR : hehe, engga kok. soalnya masih ada kejutan - kejutan laen di chapt depan :v

- : wahh.. kayanya munculin Sara disini ide yang bagus juga :v.

- hiru nesaan : ckckckck.. ayo hiru-nee, maen tebak - tebakan lagi :v

- zizii67 : hehehe.. ntar Author usahain banyak nongolin adegan romance deh zizi-chan :p. nampaknya zizi-chan udh bisa mulai nebak nih. tapi bener ga tuh si Shion yang nongol :v

- virgo24 : new chapt is coming Virgo-san ^^

- LeaHimawari & iko : Shion ga ya?. hmmm... mari kita nantikan :v

- miu kanata : No Way !.. apa dia Shion? :v

- Hyuugazan : sankyu Hyuuga-san. hmmm mungkin makin pendek sih. tapi buat next Author usahain makin panjang :p

- Yui : tidaakkk! #plak... pas kemaren Author tanya si Naruto sih, awalnya doank suka di fisik soalnya kan dia blm pernah liat Hinata-chan. :p tapi kita tungu aja apa kah Naruto bakal mencintai Hinata dengan sepenuh Hati ^^

- Aizen L sousuke : hehe *garuk - garuk kepala. Author kan pendatang baru senpai :p. hmm... sengaja kok di update tiap hari, biar kaya serial sinetron di tivi gitu :v. kalo buat review, ini udh lebih dari cukup malah :D

- mery-chan : merry-chan penasaran ya :p. Author juga nih. yuk - yuk kita nantikan apakah itu Shion apa bukan :v

- Durara : jiahahha.. yang sabar dura-chan kan belum tentu juga itu Shion :v. :o Author di panggil senpai.. jadi malu nih .. btw tenang Dura-chan, konflik bukan cuman tentang orang ketiga kok. hehehe *garuk - garuk kepala

Sekali lagi saya ucapkan Hontouni Arigatou buat readers dan para senpai yang udh review. kalau begitu langsung aja kita lanjut chapt selanjutnya.

Happy Reading Minna ^^/.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : Naruto and Hinata**

**Warning : sorry masih Newbie jadinya typo dan EYD yang ga beraturan**

**Summary : Naruto ditinggalkan kekasihnya Shion. akhirnya, orang tua Naruto menjodohkannya dengan seorang gadis dari keluarga hyuuga yang belum pernah di lihatnya sebelumnya**

**RnR please..**

**and**

**Happy Reading**

**A Prophecy That Came True**

Chapt 6 : Something Strange

Naruto memasuki kamarnya. Tampak olehnya Hinata sedang menatap tenang kearah luar jendela. Sebenarnya Naruto sangat penasaran dengan sikap Hinata yang sangat tenang ini. Terkadang Naruto ingin menanyakannya langsung pada hinata. Tapi, niat itu langsung di urungkan olehnya begitu melihat senyuman. indah Hinata.

"Kau belum tidur Hinata?" Tanya Naruto, yang di tanyai hanya berdiam diri masih melihat kearah luar jendela.

"Sepertinya malam ini akan turun hujan" sambung Naruto kemudian mengambil beberapa bantal dan Guling juga selimut lalu meletakannya di bawah , disamping Ranjang. Kembali Hinata menatap Naruto dengan bingung dan Naruto pun mengerti arti dari tatapan Hinata.

"Tenang aja, aku akan tidur dibawah dan kau diatas ranjang. Aku pernah mengatakan padamu kan kalau aku tak akan menyentuhmu sampai kita berdua benar – benar siap untuk melakukanya" ujar Naruto menjelaskan "dan aku sudah memastikan, orang tua kita tak akan tahu tentang hal ini. Jadi, tidurlah Hinata. Aku akan menjagamu"

Hinata menggeleng "Aku belum mengantuk, Naruto-kun" balas Hinata. Naruto hanya diam sambil memainkan gadgetnya. Sesekali ia juga melihat Hinata dan tingkah lakunya. Semakin Naruto melihatnya, rasa penasaran yang ada di dalam dirinya semakin besar.

Hujan pun akhirnya turun cukup deras. Naruto masih terjaga dan masih memainkan gadgetnya. Sedangkan Hinata sudah mulai merebahkan dirinya. Namun ia juga masih terjaga. Suara petir mulai menggelegar. Hal itu membuat hinata sedikit gelisah. Karena, suara petir yang barusan sangatlah kuat dan sangat memekakan telinga. Kegelisahan Hinata mengundang perhatian Naruto yang berada di bawah ranjang. Naruto tersenyum dan meletakkan tangannya ke atas tempat tidur tepat di sebelah Hinata.

"Ulurkan tanganmu" ujar Naruto, Hinata sedikit terkejut tapi hanya diam. "sudah ulurkan saja. Tak usah takut".

Ragu, itulah yang Hinata pikirkan. Tapi, ia tetap melakukan yang di minta oleh Naruto sampai akhirnya ia dapat menggemgam lengan Naruto yang hangat.

"Kau takut?" tanya Naruto "kalau iya remas saja genggaman mu. Kalau tidak goyangkan ibu jarimu. Supaya aku tahu jawaban mu" spontan Hinata mengikuti perkataan Naruto. Hinata meremas genggamannya. Naruto dapat merasakan sedikit getaran takut dari Hinata saat ia menggenggam tangan tangan mungil tersebut. Naruto pun tersenyum.

"Nee, Hinata" ucap Naruto "dulu, waktu aku kecil Kaa-san sering melakukan ini. Menggenggam tanganku sewaktu aku ketakutan. Apa lagi saat malam hari"

Kemudian suasana hening kembali sampai Naruto mulai memecahkanya lagi "kau tahu, kau tak perlu takut dengan tempat yang baru kau kunjungi. Lagi pula, kau sudah menjadi bagian penting di sini. Terutama di rumah ini Hinata" Naruto berusaha menenangkan hinata "dan tentu saja. Aku akan menjagamu Hinata."

Perkataan Naruto yang terakhir sukses membuat wajah Hinata merona. Suasana Hening kembali, tapi tangan mereka masih tetap saling menggenggam.

"A-arigatou" ucap Hinata pelan, tapi masih dapat terdengar jelas oleh Naruto.

"Nani? Untuk apa Hinata?" Tanya Naruto.

"Karena kau telah menghiburku, Naruto-kun" mendengarnya Naruto tersenyum.

Sebenarnya, Naruto bahkan tak menyadari bahwa yang di lakukanya adalah sesuatu yang berarti untuk Hinata. Naruto juga tak menyadari kenapa ia melakukan itu. Padahal, sewaktu bersama Shion ia tak pernah melakukan hal tersebut. Menghiburnya dengan sikap yang tanang. Tetapi hanya menghibur Shion dengan sikap bodohnya.

Disela – sela senyuman Naruto, ia berfikir dan kembali membayangkan senyuman Hinata yang tenang. Awalnya Naruto menganggap senyuman itu hanya sebuah ciri khas dari seorang Hyuuga Hinata. Tapi, ada sebersit perasaan yang mengatakan kalau senyuman itu mengandung makna yang berbeda.

Senyuman tenang yang sedikit aneh, seperti menyembunyikan sebuah mistery yang sangat luar biasa. Kemudian Naruto telah memutuskan suatu hal. Ia akan menemukan jawaban dari senyuman yang penuh mistery itu secara bertahap.

Tiba - tiba, Naruto teringat dengan seseorang yang mungkin dapat membantunya untuk mengungkap misteri dari senyuman Hinata, dan ia harus menemui orang tersebut secepatnya. Naruto mulai memejamkan matanya kemudian tidur dan terlelap. Tapi, tahu kah Naruto kalau di depan sana sudah ada cobaan yang menanti dirinya. Cobaan yang akan membuat dirinya goyah dalam menjalani hidup. Hidupnya dan hidup Hinata yang kini menjadi istrinya.

* * *

><p>"Moshi – moshi" jawab seseorang pria melalui ponselnya.<p>

"Moshi – moshi, Teme" Sahut Naruto yang ternyata sedang menghubungi Sasuke.

"Hn, ada apa dobe?" sahut Sasuke.

"Apa Itachi-nii ada di konoha sekarang?" Tanya Naruto.

Sasuke mengernyit sambil memegang ponselnya "iya, kenapa dobe? Tumben kau mencari aniki" Itachi adalah kakak laki – laki Sasuke yang bekerja sebagai Angkatan Udara sekaligus menjadi pilot tapi bukan untuk komersial.

"Aku ingin meminta bantuannya untuk pergi kesuna siang ini. Apa dia mendapat izin untuk penerbangan hari ini?" jelas Naruto.

"Ke Suna? Untuk apa?" Sasuke balas bertanya "bukankah kau baru dari sana seminggu lalu. Lagi pula dia sedang berlibur mungkin dia sedang tidak memliki izin untuk terbang hari ini".

"Begitu ya?" sahut Naruto melalui ponsel genggamnya dengan kecewa "begini, aku ingin menemui Neji. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padanya" sambung Naruto.

"Neji? Maksudmu Hyuuga Neji?" Tanya sasuke lagi.

"Memangnya ada Neji lain yang ku maksudkan Teme?" sahut Naruto Sedikit kesal.

"Bukankah Neji sedang dikonoha, Dobe?"

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Tadi pagi, Aniki pergi untuk menemui temannya yang bernama Hyuuga Neji. Kalau tidak salah dia kakak sepupu istrimu kan? Apa terjadi sesuatu pada istrimu, Dobe?"

"Tidak, Teme. Aku hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu pada Neji" jawab Naruto "baiklah, arigatou Teme. Aku akan menghubungi Neji."

"Hn.. sama – sama, Dobe" sahut Sasuke kemudian menutup panggilan tersebut.

Setelah Naruto menelpon Sasuke, ia hendak menghubungi Neji untuk bertemu. Tapi, niatnya diurungkan karena merasa sedikit segan dengan Neji. Akhirnya Naruto hanya mengetikkan sebuah pesan singkat untuk Neji dan langsung mengirimkanya pada Nomor tujuan dengan NickName Neji.

Nada dering pertanda pesan masuk disebuah ponsel genggam sorang pria berambut coklat panjang berbunyi. Merasa perbincangan bersama temannya terganggu, Neji langsung melihat kearah ponselnya membuka pesan masuk dan langsung membacanya.

From :+09532xxxxx  
>Neji, ini Naruto. Apa kau ada waktu luang siang ini? Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu.<p>

Neji hanya bermuka datar melihat pesan singkat tersebut dan mulai mengetikkan beberapa kalimat kemudian mengirimkannya kepada Naruto.

From : Neji  
>Temui aku di jalan Aoba, distrit 8 konoha pukul 1 siang. Aku di Cafe Duos. Jangan terlambat.<p>

Mendapat pesan singkat dari Neji, Naruto tersenyum. Setelahnya ia beranjak mandi dan sarapan.

Naruto berangkat menuju alamat yang telah di katakan oleh Neji. ia megendarai mobil Porsche Orange miliknya dan melaju kencang. Sesampainya di daerah yang di maksudkan Neji, Naruto mencari cafe dengan Nama Duos. Tak butuh waktu lama, Naruto dapat melihat cafe keren berbentuk kastil kuno yang bertuliskan DUOS.

Sepertinya cafe itu biasa dipakai untuk anak remaja hang out. Naruto sedikit asing dengan cafe tersebut karena dia sendiri belum pernah mengunjungi cafe itu. Naruto masuk kedalam cafe dan mulai mencari sosok Neji. Tanpa banyak memakan waktu, Naruto melihat Neji sedang duduk di kursi yang berada di pojok sambil memainkan gadgetnya. Naruto pun bergegas menghampirinya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu Neji" ujar Naruto dan mulai meraih kursi untuk dirinya duduk.

"Hn.."balas neji singkat "apa yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku?" seilidik Neji.

"Anoo.. Begini" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil tersenyum kikuk "akhir – akhir ini aku menyadari bahwa senyuman Hinata sedikit berbeda" sambung Naruto. Sementara Neji hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya setelah ia menyeruput minumannya.

"Maaf mengganggu, tuan? Anda ingin pesan apa?" Tanya seorang maid cantik menawarkan sesuatu pada Naruto yang menurut Neji maid itu sangat mengganggu.

"Aku pesan cappucino with caramel saja nona" ujar Naruto cepat. Sang maid pun langsung mencatat pesanan Naruto.

"Baiklah mohon ditunggu tuan. saya permisi" balas maid dengan sopan dan ramah sembari undur diri. Naruto dan Neji hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan.

"Baiklah aku lanjutkan" Naruto mulai menjelaskan "belakangan ini aku melihat senyuman Hinata berbeda. Aku ragu apakah dia tidak senang dengan semua ini. Atau dia memang merasa tak nyaman denganku?. Apa kah dia pernah bercerita kepadamu Neji? Karena setahuku dari Hinata, kau lah yang paling dekat denganya" jelas Naruto panjang lebar dengan pertanyaan yang bertubi.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Neji yang membuat Naruto sedikit kesal

"Aku melihat ada yang aneh dari senyuman Hinata. Seperti menyembunyikan suatu misteri. Senyuman tenang namun mengandung banyak arti" kata Naruto.

Neji tersenyum. Bersamaan dengan itu Maid yang membawa pesanan Naruto pun tiba "pesanan anda tiba tuan. selamat menikmati" ujarnya

"Hn.. arigatou nona" balas Naruto singkat dan maid itu pun undur diri.

"Ternyata kau sudah menyadarinya ya" Neji lalu angkat bicara "senyum Hinata memang seperti itu sejak ia kecil" sambung Neji.

"Tapi, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang sangat dipendam olehnya. Sesuatu yang membuat senyuman itu seperti topeng untuknya" sela Naruto "aku melihat senyuman itu digunakan olehnya hanya untuk menutupi sesuatu yang pernah terjadi pada dirinya. Apa dia punya masa lalu yang kelam Neji?"

Neji menghela nafas "baiklah Naruto. Karena kau sudah menyadarinya sampai sejauh itu. Aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu" Naruto menyamankan duduknya untuk mendengarkan sembari menikmati minumannya yang baru tiba.

"Hyuuga Hiashi dulu sangat ingin memiliki anak lelaki. Tapi, setelah istrinya melahirkan anak pertama. Hiashi kecewa karena yang lahir adalah anak perempuan. Dan dialah Hanabi." Ujar Neji "namun, karena Hanabi bisa dibilang anak yang kuat dan enerjik. Hiashi menepis rasa kecewanya dan mulai memanjakan Hanabi. Apa pun yang di minta Hanabi diberikan olehnya. Walau hal itu terkadang membuat Hiashi dan Istrinya bertengkar. Tapi tetap saja Hiashi sangat menyayanginya."

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya tanda ia mulai mengerti "selang 2 tahun, Istri Hiashi melahirkan lagi. Dan Hiashi masih dengan harapan yang sama. Berharap bahwa anak yang akan lahir berikutnya adalah anak Lelaki.." Neji menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Namun yang lahir Hinata? Apa aku benar?" Tanya Naruto. Sementara Neji hanya menatapnya datar.

"Benar" sahut Neji "tapi kelahiran Hinata membawa kemalangan bagi Hiashi" sambungnya

Naruto mengernyit "maksudmu?"

"Kelahiran Hinata membunuh Ibunya. Atau bisa dibilang, saat melahirkan Hinata Istri hiashi meninggal" Neji melanjutkan.

Naruto terbelalak "pada saat itu, Hiashi begitu terpuruk, perusahaan yang dirintisnya mulai goyah. Dia tak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa istrinya meninggal saat melahirkan anak ke duanya. Dia sempat berfikir untuk membuang Hinata. Karena baginya Hinata pembawa kesialan."

Naruto masih tak percaya dengan perkataan Neji. Sebegitu tega Orang tuanya memperlakukan Hinata sewaktu bayi.

"Tapi.." perkataan Neji memberikan ketertarikan untuk Naruto "melihat Hanabi yang begitu bahagia mendapatkan adik kecil. Hiashi mulai menerima Hinata walau dengan sangat berat hati. Seiring berjalannya waktu, Hiashi pun mulai memberikan kasih sayang nya pada Hinata. Karena, walaupun Hinata membawa kemalangan bagi dirinya, Hinata itu sangat mirip dengan mendiang istrinya" Neji berhenti berbicara dan menikmati minumanya lagi.

"Jadi, ia menyayangi anaknya karena Hinata mirip dengan Ibunya begitu?" Tanya Naruto sedikit kesal dengan sikap Hiashi.

"Bisa dibilang begitu" sahut Neji "dulu kau pasti sempat berfikir, alasan kenapa Hinata tidak pernah keluar rumah barang 1 kali pun, karena Hinata adalah gadis buruk rupa yang membuat malu Hiashi. Seperti yang telah di katakan orang - orang"

Bingo pernyataan yang seperti pertanyaan dari Neji tepat mengenai sasaran "apa ada alasan lain untuk itu?" tanya Naruto

"Begini, Hiashi seebenarnya menyayangi Hinata bukan karena ia sangat mirip dengan mendiang ibunya" ujar Neji kembali menjelaskan "Tapi, Karena Hinata anak yang lemah dan mudah sakit bahkan Hinata sempat sekarat karena kondisi tubuhnya yang sangat lemah saat musim dingin" Naruto kembali menganggukan kepalanya

"Dan karena hal itu, Hiashi mengurung Hinata di dalam rumah. agar Hinata tidak bernasib sama seperti ibunya suatu hari nanti"

"cara mendidik yang aneh" sela Naruto.

Neji menghela nafasnya lagi "aku pun awalnya befikir begitu. Tapi, apa yang di lakukan Hiashi sebenarnya ada baiknya. Demi masa depan Hinata. Ia melarang Hinata untuk keluar rumah barang sejengkal pun. Itu ditujukan supaya Hinata tidak sekarat untuk kedua kalinya" lanjut Neji

"Lalu, Hinata diberikan homeschooling. Tapi, ia tak pernah memberikan prestasi yang bagus di mata Hiashi. Tak seperti Hanabi yang selalu mendapat prestasi yang baik. Seperti menjadi ketua osis disekolanya, menjadi juara model di sekolahnya sampai Hanabi di liput di majalah ternama. dan itu lah salah satu pemicu yang membuat kasih sayang dari Hiashi untuk ke dua anaknya mulai berat sebelah"

"apa Hinata pernah merasa iri?" Tanya Naruto

Neji menggeleng "aku tak tahu dia merasa iri atau tidak dengan perlakuan orang tua mereka yang sangat berbanding jauh. Hanabi yang selalu di berikan kebebasan dan kemauanya. Sedangkan Hinata yang selalu dikurung di dalam rumah. Tapi, yang aku tahu Hinata melakukan semua perintah ayahnya dengan senyuman. Namun aku yakin, Hinata pasti sangat menderita dengan perlakuan ayahnya itu."

"Akhirnya, demi membuang semua pemikiran negatifnya. Hinata meminta kepada ayahnya untuk di berikan perpustakaan khusus. Perpustakaan yang banyak menyimpan beratus bahkan beribu buku untuk mengalihkan perhatian dirinya sendiri terhadap pikiran negatifnya." Neji kembali menjelaskan

"Perpustakaan?" Tanya Naruto Heran.

Neji menganggukkan kepalanya "karena hinata sadar. Yang bisa dilakukanya hanya menulis dan membaca. Sementara tubuhnya yang lemah tak bisa membiarkan dia melakukan sesuatu seperti kakaknya dengan bebas."

"Hinata banyak belajar dari buku – buku yang ada di perpustakaan tersebut. Sampai – sampai ia belajar bahasa asing karena terdapat buku – buku yang berbahasa asing seperti perancis, romawi, dan dari berbagai bahasa lainya."

"Hinata anak yang hebat " ujar Naruto

Neji menyeruput minumanya kembali "begitulah, sampai sesuatu berhasil membuatku terkejut. Ia menemukan sebuah buku tentang kesehatan. Buku itu berisi tentang bagaimana mengatur pola makan untuk merubah kesehatan. Dia mulai mengikuti anjuran buku tersebut dengan sedikit berolah raga demi menjaga dan meningkatkan kesahatannya tanpa sepengetahuan orang tuanya"

"Olah raga? Apa dia keluar rumah" Naruto kembali bertanya

"Tidak" jawab Neji menggeleng "aku lah yang mengawasi nya untuk berolah raga. Dia memintaku untuk membimbingnya. Dan selang beberapa tahun setelah itu, ia lulus dari homeschooling dengan hasil yang sangat memuaskan. Dan juga, tubuhnya jauh lebih sehat. Dulu dirinya yang pucat, kini kulitnya sangat bercahaya. Aku bahkan masih terkejut jika mengingat itu semua. Benar - benar sebuah keajaiban" sambung Neji

"lalu apa orang tuanya menyadari hal itu?" tanya Naruto lagi

"Disini lah masalahnya" ujar Neji sembari menggelengkan kepalanya "Ayahnya sudah terlanjur terbuai dengan anak pertamanya, Hanabi. Sehingga ia sedikit melupakan Hinata. Walau pun aku yakin pasti masih ada sebersit perasaan bahwa dirinya juga mencintai anak bungsunya"

"Apa Hinata pernah marah terhadap perlakuan ayahnya?" mendengar Naruto, Neji tersenyum sambil menatapnya datar

"Hinata tak seperti orang kebanyakan Naruto" jelas Neji "dia tidak pernah marah sedikitpun. Dia menerima semua perlakuan dari ayahnya. Karena ia yakin, bahwa Hiashi juga sangat menyayangi dirinya sama seperti Hiashi menyayangi Hanabi, walau dengan cara yang berbeda."

"Tidak Pernah marah?" tanya Naruto bingung.

Neji menganggukan kepalanya "begitulah, aku rasa itu sifat yang diturunkan oleh ibunya."

Naruto mulai mengerti dan mulai menemukan sebuah asumsi tentang ini semua sampai Neji berkata lagi "Tapi, aku pernah memergokinya menangis pada saat malam hari. Dan saat kutanyakan kenapa ia menangis. Ia menjawabnya dengan aneh"

"Apa yang dikatakannya?" Naruto mulai penasaran

Neji kembali tersenyum datar "itu adalah air mata terakhir yang dikeluarkan olehnya. Karena untuk seterusnya ia akan tersenyum demi membuat ayahnya bahagia. Sekalipun yang dilakukanya itu tak pernah dianggap oleh ayahnya" jawab Neji "kira - kira seperti itu yang di katakan olehnya"

Naruto tak menyangka bahwa Hinata dapat setegar itu. bahkan naruto yang hanya di tinggal oleh kekasihnya saja sampai ingin bunuh diri. Sedangkah Hinata, yang hampir tak di anggap oleh orang tuanya masih bisa tetap tegar.

Sebersit perasaan malu pada Hinata muncul di dldalam hati naruto. Namun, karena penjelasan Neji tentang Hinata, perasaan aneh mengguterogoti dirinya. Perasaan yang membuat dirinya harus menjadi lelaki yang hebat untuk menjaga dan membahagiakan Hinata. Apakah perasaan akan hal itu sebuah benih cinta? dan apakah perasaan tersebut akan membuatnya tetap bertahan dengan keputusan itu?. hanya Naruto lah yang tahu.

* * *

><p>"A-apa? Bulan madu?" Naruto terbelalak tak percaya mendengar perkataan ibunya Uzumaki Kushina. Bisa – bisa nya di saat Naruto harus membantu Ayahnya untuk menjalankan bisnis keluarga mereka, ibunya sempat berfikir untuk Naruto dan Hinata pergi berbulan madu.<p>

"Bukankah aku harus membantu Tou-san menjalankan perusahannya" sambung Naruto. Hinata hanya mendengarkan dengan semburat merah dipipinya. Mereka sekarang sedang berada di ruang keluarga rumah Naruto.

Minato kemudian meletakan tabletnya dan menghela nafas "Naruto, aku tahu kau perhatian pada Tou-san. Tapi, sesekali bersenang – senanglah bersama istrimu" ujar Minato "anggap saja ini hadiah kelulusan mu dari universitas"

"Benar Naruto" Kushina Menyela "lagi pula, Hinata kan belum pernah melihat dunia luar selain Suna dan Konoha. Pasti dia sangat menginginkan liburan ini" Kushina menatap menantu Indigonya itu sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Apa kalian yakin?" tanya Naruto pada orang tuanya. Kedua orang tuanya hanya mengangguk semangat.

"Bagaimana denganmu Hinata? Apa kau setuju" tanya Naruto dan kemudian sebuah jitakan mendarat di kepala kuning Naruto "i-ittai.. Kaa-san apa yang kau lakukan" Naruto menatap ngeri pada Kushina.

"Tentu saja Hinata-Chan mau. Dia pasti sangat senang jika pergi bersamamu, baka" cecar Kushina, Naruto sweetdrop.

"A-aku akan mengikuti semua k-keputusan N-Naruto-Kun" ucap Hianta terbata karena sedikit gugup.

Naruto menghela nafas "baiklah, kita akan pergi bulan madu besok lusa. Dan aku minta padamu. Jaga kesehatanmu supaya acara bulan madu kita lancar"

Hinata menganggukan kepalanya malu mendengar kata bulan madu yang di ucapkan oleh naruto. Namun, entah kenapa Naruto mendapatkan firasat buruk tentang rencana ini. Tapi, melihat Hinata yang sepertinya sangat senang. Ia menepis jauh – jauh pemikiran negative tersebut.

"Baiklah" ujar Minato semangat melihat anaknya "Tou-san sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Jadi kalian hanya tinggal berangkat saja"

"Arigatou. Tou-san" sahut Naruto dan Hinata bersamaan. Kemudian Naruto tersenyum kea rah Hinata. Semantara Hinata bersuaha menahan gugup. "_bulan madu ya..' _batin Hinata.

**TBC**

Masa lalu Hinata-chan akhirnya terkuak. NaruHina mau honeymoon. ikuuuuuuut!... siapa tau Author bisa jadi orang ketiga diantara mereka *garuk - garuk kepala :p #dirasenggan naruto.

saya tak akan pernah merasa bosan untuk meminta Bimbingan dan Review dari para sempai sekalian ^^

Arigatou.. Arigatou.. *bungkukin badan 90 derajat


	7. Chapter 7 : Honey Moon

Konichiwa minna-san. balik lagi dengan saya Author newbie yang gajenya poll2an :v #plak.

seperti biasa sebelum lanjutin fictnya, saya balesin review dulu ya :D

- NaruHina : hehe,, yuk kita lihat Naruhina-san, udh update nih :p

- abiegael sejathie : masih kok senpai :D

- LeaHimawari : xixixixi.. himawari-chan yang sabar ya :p

- blankZack : hehehe.. ini dah dilanjut blank-san ^^

- AnimeAnimonstaR : Yosh! ^^

- Yui the devil : sankyu Yui the Devil

- intan sept : Arigatou intan-chan ^^

- Erwin : Sippo Erwin-san ^^

- mery-chan : jiahahaha.. mery-chan kepo nih yee.. :p. yuk kita intip Honeymoon nya NaruHina :v

- Hiru neesan : next Chapt is Coming Hiru-nee ^^

- Durara : hehehe *garuk - garuk kepala. Coba Dura-chan inget2 di chapt.2. Neji kan pernah bilang ke Naruto kalo dia ga bener2 serius sama perjodohannya, mendingan Naruto batalin aja. itu salah 1 bentuk perhatian Neji ke Hinata biar Hinata ga menderita nantinya. soalnya, Neji kan overprotective sama Hinata :p

- Yui : hmm... ntar kalo memungkinkan Author tambahin deh Yui-chan :p. btw dah update nih Yui-chan :p *Author ngarep di baca :v :v

- virgo24 : Kasihan kenapa virgo-san?, hehehe *garuk -garuk kepala :p

- Syah9126 : hmm.. ditunggu aja ya Syah-san sampe chap brp fictnya :p

- Feri ichigokurosaki & blackschool : wokee ^^

- Uzumaki 21N : hehehe *garuk - garuk kepala.

Sekali lagi saya ucapkan Hontouni Arigatou buat readers dan para senpai yang udh review. kalau begitu langsung aja kita lanjut chapt selanjutnya.

Happy Reading Minna ^^/.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : Naruto and Hinata**

**Warning : sorry masih Newbie jadinya typo dan EYD yang ga beraturan**

**Summary : Naruto ditinggalkan kekasihnya Shion. akhirnya, orang tua Naruto menjodohkannya dengan seorang gadis dari keluarga hyuuga yang belum pernah di lihatnya sebelumnya**

**RnR please..**

**and**

**Happy Reading**

**A Prophecy That Came True**

Chapt 7 : Honey moon,

"Sepertinya kau suka dengan pemandangan dari atas, Hinata?" ucap Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Hinata yang sedang memandangi hamparan awan yang indah dari dalam pesawat.

Naruto dan Hinata sedang dalam perjalanan ke Pulau Kiri untuk berbulan madu. Mereka menggunakan pesawat pribadi milik Namikaze Corps. menuju ketempat tersebut. Tempat Tujuan mereka adalah sebuah pulau yang menjadi tempat wisata. Konon, banyak pasangan pengantin baru yang berbulan madu kesana. Pulau Kiri dikabarkan sangat indah. Apa lagi saat matahari terbenam. Warna merah menyala yang di tampilkan oleh matahari saat akan terbenam dapat membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan terpesona.

"Perjalanan dari Konoha ke Kiri lumayan jauh, makanya aku memilih untuk naik pesawat. Kalau kita melalui jalur laut. Akan memakan waktu yang sangat lama. Dan aku tak mau kau terkena mabuk laut lagi." Lanjut Naruto yang membuat Hinata merona karena malu pernah mengalami mabuk laut saat mereka dalam perjalanan dari Suna ke Konoha.

"Istirahatlah Hinata, aku jamin kau pasti akan lelah nanti" ujar Naruto

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya "aku tidak lelah Naruto-kun"

"Kau yakin?" tanya Naruto setelahnya dan Hinata hanya menganggukan kepalanya "baiklah kalau begitu aku ingin istirahat sebentar" lanjut Naruto

"Lakukanlah" sahut Hinata kemudian Naruto menghela nafas menyerah.

Perjalanan ke pulau kiri membutuhkan waktu 3 jam menggunakan pesawat. Saat mereka tiba di bandara kiri, Naruto dan Hinata dijemput oleh pihak hotel yang akan mereka tempati. Sesampainya di hotel tersebut, mereka merapikan barang bawaanya di dalam kamar dan membersihkan diri. Rencananya sore ini Naruto akan mengajak Hinata melihat matahari terbenam di sekitar pantai di dermaga yang dekat hotel.

Hinata menggunakan blouse pendek dibagian roknya dengan selendang yang diikatkan dibagian pinggulnya sehingga menutupi bagian kakinya yang terbuka. Sementara naruto, seperti lelaki pada umumnya, menggunakan kemeja safari bercorak hitam-orange dan celana ponggol berwarna putih.

Mereka sedang berjalan santai di sekitar pantai sembari mencari pondok untuk mereka duduk nanti. Naruto dan Hinata sesekali bercanda di sela – sela perjalanan santai mereka. Sampai akhirnya mereka menemukan pondok yang menjual air kelapa muda. Setelah memesan 2 air kelapa muda, mereka bersantai sambil menikmati sinar mentari yang mulai tenggelam. Tidak seperti yang pernah mereka lakukan waktu di kapal untuk menghitung mundur, Naruto dan Hinata hanya menikmati pemandangan Indah yang di pamerkan oleh sang mentari dalam diam.

"Kirei" ucap Hinata pelan yang masih terdengar oleh Naruto. Merasa tak ingin mengganggu acara Hinata menikmati pemandangan Naruto hanya diam dan tersenyum.

Malam pun tiba, Naruto mengajak Hinata berjalan – jalan di sekitar kota kecil yang ada di pulau tersebut. Membeli beberapa pernak – pernik, oleh - oleh, pakaian untuk Hinata, dan di akhiri dengan makan malam. Mereka memilih makan malam di restoran Hotel. Setelah makan malam Mereka pun kembali ke kamar mereka, membersihkan diri sebelum beristirahat.

Sama seperti yang di lakukan Naruto sebelumnya, Naruto mengambil beberapa bantal dan guling juga selimut untuk tidur di bawah ranjang. Terkadang Hinata merasa tak enak dengan perlakuan Naruto yang satu ini. Naruto adalah suaminya, namun kenapa ia harus selalu tidur di lantai, pikirnya.

"N-Naruto Kun?" ucap Hinata memecah keheningan yang terjadi pada saat itu. mendengar Hinata memanggilnya, Naruto menoleh dan menatap nya seakan berkata '_ada apa?'. _

"K-kau boleh t-tidur disebelahku k-kalau k-kau mau" ucap hinata setelahnya dengan menahan gugup yang sangat luar biasa. Namun disudut pandang Naruto ucapan Hinata sangat tenang walau dengan semburat merah manisnya itu.

Naruto terseyum maklum dan menggeleng "aku tak mau membuatmu tak nyaman Hinata. Jadi biarlah aku disini."

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Hinata "k-kau bisa masuk angin"

Naruto memamerkan cengirannya "aku ini Pria yang kuat Hinata. Jangan khawatir" balas Naruto, Hinata hanya tersenyum gugup setelahnya. Suasana menjadi Hening kembali. Seperti biasa Hinata tidur sambil melihat ke luar jendela. Lampu di kamar mereka matikan sehingga kamar menjadi gelap. Hanya sinar rembulan yang merasuk ke dalam kamar tersebut.

"Nee, Hinata" Naruto memecahkan keheningan. Memang bukan sifat naruto jika bertahan lebih lama di dalam sebuah keheningan seperti ini. Yang di panggil hanya diam, tapi Naruto tahu kalau Hinata sedang mendengarkannya.

"Sebenarnya.." Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya "aku masih penasaran denganmu. Kau selalu diam dan tenang. Jujur itu sangat menggangguku. Maksudnya mengganggu dalam arti lain" sambungnya. Hinata masih terdiam. Tapi, Naruto mengerti arti dari kediaman tersebut. "yah, kau tahu. Aku merasa kau diam seperti itu karena kau marah padaku" akhirnya Hinata mengerti maksud dari pembicaraan Naruto.

"Aku tidak marah Naruto-kun" ujar Hinata lembut bagaikan nyanyian merdu di telinga Naruto

"Kenapa?" balas Naruto dengan cepat

"K-karena aku t-tak bisa m-marah" jawaban Hinata spontan membuat Naruto yang tadinya berbaring telungkup kini duduk sambil memperhatikan wajah Hinata, '_cantik sekali'_ batin Naruto.

Begitu juga Hinata yang langsung melihat wajah suaminya saat si kepala jabrik tersebut terduduk. Kemudian Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya. "mana ada manusia yang tidak bisa marah, Hinata" ujar naruto setelahnya "apa kau bercanda?"

"Aku benar – benar tak bisa marah, N-Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata sambil menggeleng "lagi p-pula, kau tak pernah punya salah padaku" sambung Hinata sedikit gugup dan tergagap.

Naruto menghela nafas "Hinata, manusia itu pasti bisa marah. Bahkan aku saja sering marah – marah jika ada sesuatu yang tak enak di dalam hatiku" Naruto berkata dengan lantang.

"Apa dengan marah semua masalah akan selesai, Naruto-kun?" ujar Hinata tanpa tergagap yang membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut.

"Yang kau bilang ada benarnya juga" balas Naruto "tapi, terkadang dengan marah perasaan di hatimu bisa menjadi lega. Menurutku sih" sambung Naruto. Hinata menyerah dan hanya tersenyum maklum pada naruto. Senyuman itu masih bisa dilihat oleh Naruto walau kamar mereka dalam keadaan gelap karena Sinar rembulan malam masih setia menerangi wajah cantik Hinata.

Akhirnya Naruto menyerah melihat tingkah laku istrinya "baiklah – baiklah kau yang menang" ujarnya" kau adalah seorang peri yang tak pernah marah dan selalu memaafkan kesalahan orang. Walaupun orang tersebut tak pernah meminta maaf padamu" kata – kata Naruto tersebut sukses membuat Hinata semakin merona.

Rona merah di wajah Hinata terpampang jelas dan itu sangat dapat dilihat oleh manik sapphire Naruto. ia semakin ketagihan melihat ekspresi Hinata tersebut. Ekpresi tenang namun selalu memancarkan rona merah yang menggoda. Tanpa di sadari Naruto, perasaan aneh yang selalu menggerogoti dirinya saat melihat Hinata semakin menjadi. Perasaan itu membuat Naruto semakin ingin melihat ekspresi tersebut.

OOO

Keesokan harinya, Naruto sedang berjalan disekitar kota dekat hotel. Dia sedang mencari cemilan di sekitar kota. Karena Naruto merasa bosan dengan makanan yang ada di Hotel. Makanan yang mereka bilang ringan namun berat dianggap Naruto.

Awalnya Hinata ingin ikut, tapi karena Naruto bilang hanya ingin membeli cemilan sebentar Hinata pun mengurungkan niatnya. Seulas senyum senang di tunjukan Naruto setelah membayar cemilan yang dibelinya kepada kasir. Berjalan santai keluar dari toko dan sambil melihat – lihat sekitar kota di perjalanan pulang. Sampai akhirnya ia tak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

Tepatnya seorang gadis yang memberikan aroma tak asing di indra penciuman Naruto. Seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat panjang. Barang – barang Naruto dan gadis itu pun jatuh ke tanah. Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya mengingat siapa orang yang pernah memiliki aroma tersebut karena cemilan yang di belinya tadi jatuh menyentuh kakinya. Setelah Naruto membereskan cemilannya yang terjatuh. Suara yang sangat familiar di telinga Naruto pun terdengar.

"Gomen" ucap sang gadis. Naruto menoleh. Saat ia mendapati seorang gadis yang sangat di kenalinya, gadis bermata ungu violet yang pernah menjadi ratu dihati pria kuning tersebut, Naruto terdiam seribu bahasa. Bagimana bisa ditempat seperti ini ia bertemu dengan gadis yang saat ini ingin dilupakannya.

"Naruto-kun" ujar sang gadis lagi

"S-Shion?" balas Naruto tergagap. Shion tersenyum mendengar Naruto memanggil namanya.

"Apa kabar, Naruto-kun." Tanya Shion mencoba mencairkan suasana. Karena, setelah Naruto tahu siapa yang sedang di tatapnya suasana menjadi tegang seakan waktu disekitar mereka berhenti.

Naruto langsung tersedar saat Shion menanyakan kabarnya "m-maaf aku harus pergi" ucap Naruto yang pikirannya menjadi kalut. Shion yang melihat kepergian Naruto hanya bisa tertegun dan tak bisa berbuat apa – apa.

Naruto berjalan cepat menuju lift dan langsung memencet tombol dengan symbol angka dimana letak kamarnya dan Hinata berada. Lift mulai bergerak, tapi bagi Naruto seakan – akan liftr tersebut sangat lambat geraknya. Naruto melamun, memikirkan kejadian yang tidak terduga barusan. Kejadian tak disengaja yang membuat dirinya bertemu lagi dengan mantan kekasihnya yang sangat ia cintai.

Suara yang menandakan Naruto telah sampai di lantai yang di tuju membuyarkan lamunanya dan ia berjalan gontai kearah kamar. Saat dikamar, tampak olehnya Hinata duduk di tepi tempat tidur sambil melihat kearah luar jendela dengan tatapan yang tenang.

Kedatangan Naruto membuat Hinata menoleh dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya "k-kau baik – baik saja N-Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata sedikit gugup.

Naruto terkejut dengan suara merdu Hinata dan spontan tersenyum "aku baik – baik saja Hinata"

"Tapi kau sepertinya terlihat kacau" ucap Hinata masih memiringkan kepalanya "apa terjadi sesuatu padamu tadi?"

Naruto menggeleng "aku tak apa – apa Hinata. Percayalah" ucapnya sambil mengelus mahkota indigo milik Hinata. Namun, ada sebersit perasaan yang menganggu Hinata tentang Naruto. Sepertinya Naruto mengalami sesuatu dan itu mengganggu pikiran suaminya. Mungkin itulah batin seorang istri. Dapat merasakan kegundahan yang dialami oleh suaminya.

Keesokan malamnya Naruto ingin menenangkan pikiranya dan berjalan – jalan disekitar pantai tanpa mengajak Hinata. Ini pertama kalinya setelah mereka menikah Naruto tak mengajak Hinata untuk berjalan – jalan saat mereka sedang liburan seperti ini. Naruto memberikan alasan kepada Hinata, bahwa diluar angin mulai kencang dan sangat dingin karena akan turun hujan. Naruto tak mau Hinata jatuh sakit. Dengan alasan itu akhirnya Hinata menurut.

Alasan Naruto tidak mengajak Hinata memang benar. Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan hujan. Itu terbukti dari langit yang di tutupi oleh gumpalan awan dan angin kencang yang menerpa rambut kuning Naruto. Saat naruto melamun, seseorang memanggilnnya. Hal itu membuat Naruto menolehkan kepala kearah orang yang memanggilnya

"Naruto-kun" Naruto terkejut melihat orang yang memanggilnya.

"S-shion?" Naruto kembali tergagap.

Shion tersenyum dan berjalan menghampir naruto. Mereka sedang berada disekitar pantai. Langit pun mulai menitikkan airnya pertanda gerimis. Karena merasa percakapan Shion akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama, Naruto mengajak Shion ke tempat yang ada atapnya. Tetapi masih disekitar pantai. Dan tak lupa Naruto mengirimkan pesan singkat untuk Hinata bahwa ia akan kembali terlambat dikarenakan hujan yang mulai turun dan Naruto lupa membawa payung.

Pesan singkat diterima oleh Hinata. Saat membacanya, Hinata khawatir dan segera menjemput Naruto dengan membawa payung agar Naruto tidak kehujanan. Dengan cepat ia pun melesat keluar kamar menuju tempat dimana Naruto berada.

"Apa kabar Naruto-kun?" tanya Shion berbasa – basi .

Naruto tersenyum kecut "seperti yang kau lihat" ucapnya datar "apa yang sedang kau lakukan di kiri?"

"Untuk menemuimu" balas Shion sekenanya.

Naruto mengernyit "menemuiku?" tanya Naruto lagi "dari mana kau tahu aku sedang ada di kiri?"

"3 hari yang lalu saat aku kembali ke konoha.." ujar Shion menjelaskan "aku bertanya pada Gaara, dia bilang kau sedang liburan ke kiri. ya langsung saja aku berangkat ke kiri dan menuju tempat ini.." Shion masih melanjutkan kalimatnya "ternyata dugaan ku benar, kau memang ada disini"

"Ooh.." jawab Naruto seadanya karena Naruto tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi pada Shion

Shion tersenyum "sepertinya kau masih marah padaku ya?" ujarnya

Naruto menghela nafas "baiklah Shion" ujarnya "apa yang kau mau?" sambung Naruto. Shion tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Kemudian Shion menerjang Naruto yang beridiri disampingnya dan memeluknya. Spontan Naruto sangat terkejut. Jantungnya berdebar hebat. Namun, ia tak menolak akan pelukan Shion. Jujur, dalam hati Naruto ia masih mencintai Shion walau pun kini ia sudah menjadi suami Hinata.

"Debaran jantungmu sangat terasa" Shion tersenyum,

Naruto terbelalak. "kau masih mencintaiku kan?" sambungnya bertanya.

Naruto hanya diam. Namun kediamanya terbuyar karena suara payung yang jatuh. Naruto menoleh kearah payung tersebut. Didapatinya Hinata sedang menatapnya dengan sendu. Naruto terkejut bukan kepalang, debaran jantungnya semakin terpacu.

Shion yang juga mendengar suara payung terjatuh monoleh kesumber suara tersebut sambil tetap memeluk Naruto. Tampak olehnya Hinata menatap datar dan tenang kearah mereka berdua. Tanpa sepatah kata pun dan memberikan senyuman tenang, Hinata beranjak dari tempat tersebut dengan segera.

"Hinata.." panggil Naruto dengan mengulurkan tangan kirinya. Karena Hinata tak menoleh, Naruto langsung melepaskan pelukan Shion dan mulai berlari menghampiri Hinata. Tapi, langkahnya terhenti saat lengan Naruto ditahan oleh Shion.

"Siapa dia?" tanya shion.

"Istriku" jawab Naruto cepat dan segera berlari mengejar Hinata. Sementara Shion tebelalak kemudian tertegun mendengar ucapan Naruto.

Di bawah guyuran Hujan yang semakin deras, Hinata menangis. dia terus berjalan cepat menuju hotel dengan baju yang basah. Saat merasakan air matanya mulai berderai, Hinata sedikit terbelalak. Kenapa ia harus menangis. Apa kah ia mulai mencintai Naruto?.

Ya, Hinata mecintai Naruto. Saat itu lah Hinata baru menyadari ternyata perasaan aneh yang menaungi hatinya saat bersama naruto dan saat ia memikirkan Naruto adalah perasaan Cinta. Walaupun mereka belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya, seiring berjalannya waktu perasaan itu mulai bersemi di hati Hinata.

"Hinata!" Naruto berteriak memanggil istrinya, namun Hinata tetap berjalan tanpa melihat kebelakang "Hinata, dengar dulu penjelasanku" ujar Naruto sedikit terengah – engah karena berlari mengejar Hinata sambil meraih tangannya. Spontan langkah Hinata terhenti.

Hinata akhirnya menoleh dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan oleh Naruto "lebih baik kau selesaikan dulu masalahmu dengan wanita itu, Naruto Kun" ujarnya sambil melepaskan diri dari Naruto dan menyeberangi jalan menuju hotel tempat mereka menginap. Hinata tau siapa gadis yang bersama Naruto. Ia adalah Shion, mantan kekasih Naruto yang pernah di ceritakan Neji sebelum mereka menikah dulu. Shion adalah orang yang hampir membuat Naruto, suaminya bunuh diri.

"Hinata, ini tak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Kumohon dengarkan aku" ujar Naruto sambil tetap mengejar Hinata yang berjalan semakin cepat.

"Hinata.." perkataan Naruto terpotong saat melihat mobil yang melintas dengan cepat kearah Hinata. Namun Hinata tak menyadarinya.

"HINATA AWASS!" teriak Naruto sekuat mungkin yang berhasil menarik perhatian Hinata.

Saat Hinata menoleh, wanita bermata lavender itu terkejut melihat suaminya menerjang dan mendorongnya. Pada saat yang sama Hinata melihat cahaya lampu mobil yang melintas kearah mereka dengan kencang. Mobil tersebut mencoba berhenti dengan cara mengerem mendadak. Namun sayang, karena jalan yang licin akibat hujan, mobil tetap tergelincir.

Hinata terdorong ke belakang. Naruto yang masih berada di tempat Hinata seharusny,a masih tak bergerak. Bagaikan slow motion, Hinata melihat dengan mata dan kepalanya sendiri saat Naruto ditabrak mobil tersebut. Tubuh Naruto terhempas keatas tak telalu tinggi, mungkin ia mencoba menghindar dengan cara melompat. Tapi, dia terjatuh dengan kuat diatas atap mobil kemudian jatuh ke tanah bersama darah yang keluar dari kepalanya.

Hinata terbelalak tak percaya melihat Naruto terbaring tak berdaya diatas tanah. Matanya mulai memerah dan air mata membanjiri pipi tembam Hinata.

"NARUTO-KUUNNN!" teriak Hinata histeris.

**TBC**

Tuh kan.. apa Author bilang. Naruto jahat sih. nyelingkuhin Hinata-chan, trus di tabrak sama fans Hinata-chan deh :D #plak

Konflik dah dimulai nih minna :D. gimana Gaje kah? hehe *garuk - garuk kepala

Mohon bimbingan dan Reviewnya kembali ^^

Arigatou.. Arigatou.. *bungkukin badan 90 derajat


	8. Chapt8: A Prophecy That Come True part 1

Konichiwa minna-san ^^/. balik lagi dengan Author newbie yang sangat - sangat gaje :v. sebelum lanjutin chapt selanjutnya, Author balesin review dulu ya :D

- Bunshin Anugrah ET lupa Login : tebakan Anugrah-san boleh juga tuh kayak nya :v

- Darmawanz manitu : mari kita lihat bersama - sama :v

- Namealexis : hmm.. happy ending ga ya.. :p. kita tunggu aja yuk :v

- Amu B : rencana sih mau nambahin beberapa konflik lagi senpai ^^ hehe *garuk - garuk kepala

- Dhika : hehe.. sankyu

- Issei-shan : monggo senpai ^^

- Yui : hehe. rencananya malah mau bikin kaya sinetron indo Yui-chan. :v :v. kaya sinetron tersanjung masih inget ga? *PLAK

- Dragon Warior : Arigatou sarannya senpai ^^. dicoba lebih beda deh :p

- mery-chan : Jiahahaha.. :v bantal imotounya mery-chan jadi korban.. sungguh terrrlaaaallluuuu *Rhoma Irama Mode on :v

- murniagustine : Arigatou senpai murni-senpai ^^. xixixi.. kayaknya ide murni-senpai patut di coba tuh :v

- zmknatsu : sippo pak :v:v

- AnimeAnimonstaR : hehe *garuk - garuk kepala. mari kita lihat, apa kah Naruto bakal amnesia :v :v

- RizkyAdityaK1 : jiahahaha.. ntar deh Author coba bikin ada pesawat terbang nyasar ke rumah Naruto, senpai :v. hmm. kurang lebih begitu senpai ^^

- zizii67 : jgn nangis donk zizi-chan. Sini Author hapus air matanya pake jempol author #plak :v :v

- .9 : huum, pasti hina-chan sedih pake bingit :(

- Darkshadow : hehe.. dah di lanjut nih senpai ^^

- syah9126 : sankyu, Syah-san. dah nyambung lagi nih fictnya :p

- Saladin no Jutsu : woke ^^

- virgo24 : nah loohh.. pasti virgo-san yang nabrak kan.. hayoo... :v

- blankZack : jiahahaha... semoga diterima di sisiNYA.. amin :v :v

- hiru neesan : hmm.. kalo si Shion ga nyerah kita botakin rame - rame rambutnya Hiru-nee :v. Naruto nya masih belum peka nih Hiru-nee, kita botakin juga yuk :v :v

Sekali lagi saya ucapkan Hontouni Arigatou buat readers dan para senpai yang udh review. kalau begitu langsung aja kita lanjut chapt selanjutnya.

Happy Reading Minna ^^/.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : Naruto and Hinata**

**Warning : sorry masih Newbie jadinya typo dan EYD yang ga beraturan**

**Summary : Naruto ditinggalkan kekasihnya Shion. akhirnya, orang tua Naruto menjodohkannya dengan seorang gadis dari keluarga hyuuga yang belum pernah di lihatnya sebelumnya**

**RnR please..**

**and**

**Happy Reading**

**A Prophecy That Came True**

Chapt 8. A Prophecy That Came True, part 1

Naruto sedang terbaring di rumah Sakit konoha. Saat kejadian dimana Naruto kecelakaan, Hinata segera meminta tolong kepada orang sekitar dan membawa Naruto kerumah sakit terdekat. Setelah mendapat pertolongan pertama, Hinata menghubungi Kushina dan tentu saja itu membuat wanita bersurai merah itu terkejut bukan kepalang. Esoknya, Kushina dan Minato langsung menuju ke rumah sakit dimana Naruto berada. Dan pada hari yang sama Naruto dibawa ke konoha untuk di berikan pengobatan yang lebih intensive.

Shion juga ikut membantu pada waktu itu. Awalnya, Kushina sedikit kesal melihat wajah Shion. Namun karena bujukan Minato suaminya, mau tak mau Kushina menerima kehadiran Shion disana.

Hinata kini sedang menemani dan merawat Naruto. Ia tak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Naruto. Jadi, sepanjang Hari ia terus menemani dan merawat Naruto. Keadaan Naruto sebenarnya tak begitu parah. Namun, luka yang ada di kepalanya membuat semua orang khawatir. Takut - takut kalau Naruto mengalami amnesia.

Pada hari itu, Shion yang juga sudah berada di konoha mengunjungi Naruto. Ia melihat Hinata begitu khawatir pada Naruto. Sebersit perasaan cemburu tercipta di hati Shion saat melihat Hinata. Tapi dia berusaha menahannya agar tak menimbulkan perselisihan. Saat Shion membuka pintu Hinata spontan menoleh.

"Shion-san?" ucap Hinata dengan nada bertanya. Sementar Shion hanya tersenyum datar.

"Bagaimana keadaanya?" tanya Shion setelahnya.

Sesaat Hinata hanya terdiam "lebih baik dari sebelumnya, tapi dia masih belum sadar" jawab Hinata.

"Jadi.. kau istrinya ya?" ucap Shion datar. Hinata tak memberikan sepatah kata pun

"Apa kau mencintainya?" tanya Shion lagi

"Apakah cinta harus di utarakan dengan kata - kata, Shion-san?" sahut Hinata tanpa melihat kearah Shion.

Shion semakin kesal mendengar penuturan Hinata "kau bahkan tidak menjawab pertanyaan ku dengan jelas" ucap Shion "jika kau tidak mencintainya, kenapa kau masih saja tetap bertahan dengan ini semua?"

Hinata masih tak menoleh kearah Shion kemudian berdiri dan mulai berjalan kearah pintu. Saat tepat disebelah Shion, Hinata berhenti sejenak "aku adalah seorang istri dari Namikaze Naruto" desisnya "sebagai istri yang baik, aku harus melayani dan menuruti perintah suamiku. Sekalipun pernikahan kami tidak didasari oleh perasaan cinta" Hinata mulai berjalan lagi hendak meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Shion menatapnya heran "aku ingin membeli makanan sebentar. Bisa kah kau menjaga Naruto-kun, Shion-san?" dengan perasaan yang kalut, Shion menganggukan kepalanya kemudian Hinata pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Sebenarnya Hinata tak suka Shion berada disana. Namun ia tetap memberikan kesempatan pada Shion untuk menjenguk suaminya.

Naruto perlahan tersadar "Hinata.." ujar Naruto disela – sela kesadaranya. Setelah membuka kelopak mata dan memerkan iris sapphirenya, yang di temukan Naruto hanya Shion seorang. Naruto sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Shion?" ujar Naruto dengan nada bertanya "kenapa kau ada disini? Ini dimana? Dimana Hinata?" tanya Naruto bertubi.

"Kau ada di rumah sakit Senju Konoha, Naruto-kun" jawab Shion dengan senyuman "dan Hinata sedang membeli makanan" mengerti perkataan Shion, Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Suara berisik mulai mendekati ruangan tempat Naruto dirawat. Setelah pintu ruangan terbuka, Naruto mendapati teman – temannya datang mengunjunginya.

Hadir disana Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura. Shikamaru Nara seorang kepala polisi yang baru diangkat karena prestasinya, Temari, Kankurou, Yamanaka Ino, Chouji akimichi, Sai, Gaara, Kiba, Shino, Tenten, Lee, dan Neji. Naruto menatap heran dengan kedatangan mereka. Tumben mereka datang bersama – sama seperti sekarang.

"Yo, Naruto" sapa Shikamaru, Naruto hanya tersenyum meresponnya.

Tak lama setelah itu Hinata pun kembali dari membeli makanan. Hinata sedikit terkejut melihat ruangan Naruto yang tiba – tiba menjadi ramai akan candaan orang - orang yang berada di dalamnya. Tapi tak mengalahkan keterkejutannya saat melihat Naruto yang kini telah sadar dari pingsannya. Hinata pun sedikit menitikkan air mata. Merasa mengganggu, teman – teman Naruto beranjak keluar ruangan untuk memberikan waktu kepada mereka berdua.

"Shion" seorang pria bermata panda memanggil Shion.

Shion menoleh dan sedikit terkejut melihat orang yang memanggilnya "G-Gaara?" ucapnya gagap.

"Hn, ayo kita keluar. Sepertinya Naruto ingin makan malam" balas Gaara sambil menarik lengan Shion.

Shion dan Gaara kini sedang berjalan di sekitar taman rumah sakit menuju tempat parkir mobil Gaara. Hening, itu lah suasana di antara mereka sekarang. Tak ada satu pun di antara mereka yang ingin membuka suara. Hanya suara langkah kaki yang mengiringi mereka menuju tempat parkir.

Sesekali Gaara melihat Shion yang menatap sendu kearah kakinya sambil berjalan. Karena merasa semakin tak nyaman dengan suasana saat ini akhirnya Gaara membuka suara.

"Kau masih menginginkannya?" Gaara memulai percakapan. Shion kemudian menatapnya perlahan lalu menundukkan kepalanya lagi.

Gaara menghela nafas "Bagaimana dengan Sasori?" seketika Shion terbelalak mendengar ucapan Gaara yang terakhir.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Shion kemudian.

Gaara tersenyum "tak ada yang tidak kuketahui tentangmu, Shion"

"Baka" balas Shion pelan, Gaara masih tersenyum.

Sesampainya di tempat parkir mereka langsung memasuki BMW merah maroon milik Gaara. Dan mobil itu langsung melesat keluar dari pekarangan Rumah Sakit Senju. Di dalam mobil melantun lagu Enrique Iglasias yang berjudul Hero. Suasana masih hening seperti tadi. Tak lama keheningan menyelimuti mereka, Gaara kembali membuka suara.

"Lebih baik kau lupakan Naruto" ujar Gaara. Shion hanya terdiam menatap jalan dari jendela kaca mobil Gaara. "dia sudah memiliki kehidupan sendiri" sambungnya.

Gaara kembali menghela nafasnya "aku kira kau belum makan. Lebih baik kita makan dulu sebelum mengantar mu pulang" Shion masih terdiam sementara Gaara melajukan mobilnya semakin cepat.

Di Rumah Sakit Senju, tepatnya di ruangan VIP Naruto di rawat. Hinata menyuapi Naruto untuk makan malam. Sesekali Naruto tersenyum pada Hinata. Namun Hinata membalasnya dengan rona merah di wajahnya. Pikiran Hinata pada saat itu masih kalut memikirkan kejadian 2 hari yang lalu. Hari dimana Naruto berpelukan dengan Shion. Sebenarnya, didalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam Hinata ingin bertanya kepada Naruto mengapa mereka berpelukan. Tapi, karena tak ingin merusak suasana dan membuat Naruto menjadi semakin tidak sehat Hinata mengurungkan Niatnya, Hinata pun mulai meneteskan cairan hangat dari matanya tanpa di sadari olenya.

Naruto terbelalak "kau.. menangis?" ucap Naruto setelah melahap makanan yang di suapi oleh Hinata

Hinata terkejut kemudian menghapus air mata tersebut sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau menangis, Hinata?" tanya Naruto "apa kah aku yang membuatmu menangis?" kemudian tangan tannya menyapu air mata yang masih tersisa di wajah cantik Hinata.

"T-tidak, Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata berusaha menahan isakan tangisnya "ini air mata bahagia, karena kau sudah sadar setelah 2 hari" bohongnya. Naruto kemudian tersenyum. Namun, Naruto seperti merasakan kalau Hinata sudah berbohong padanya.

OOO

Tiga hari pun berlalu. Keadaan Naruto sekarang sudah pulih walaupun belum sepenuhnya. Seperti biasa hari – hari nya di lalui dirumah bersama Hinata dan Ibunya. Naruto belum memulai kegiatanya untuk bekerja di perusahaan Namikaze. Karena, ayahnya tak mau Naruto dalam keadaan kurang fit untuk membantunya dalam menjalankan perusahaan.

Hari ini, Naruto sedang bersama Shion di sebuah restoran bergaya perancis. Terlihat sepertinya Naruto sangat senang bersama dengan Shion. Wajahnya berseri - seri saat ia berjalan bergandengan bersama Shion. Namun, di dalam hatinya yang terdalam seharusnya ia tak melakukan ini. Hal ini adalah hal yang salah. Ia jalan – jalan bersama Shion, sementara Hinata sedang ada dirumah menunggunya.

Setelah selesai makan siang di restoran bergaya perancis tersebut, Naruto dan Shion memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Konoha Land. Shion ingin mengenang masa – masa dimana mereka saat bersama dulu. Masa yang membahagiakan untuk mereka. Tapi saat memasuki mobil yang di parkir di tepi jalan, tanpa di sadari Naruto. Hinata tak sengaja melihat mereka dari dalam mobil. Pada saat itu, Hinata di ajak oleh Kushina untuk berbelanja.

Naas itu lah kata yang tepat untuk Hinata. Ia malah menemukan Naruto sedang bersama Shion dengan wajah yang berseri. Mata Amethyst indahnya menatap sendu kearah mereka. Menyadari tatapan Hinata yang sedikit aneh, Kushina ikut menatap kearah menantunya melihat. Tapi, kushina tak mendapatkan sesuatu yang aneh disana.

"Hinata-chan?" Kushina memanggil "kau melihat apa?"

Hinata menggeleng sambil tersenyum datar "tidak ada apa – apa, kaa-san" sahutnya.

Pikiran Hinata kembali Kalut. Hatinya seakan ditusuk oleh ribuan jarum. Tanpa ia sadari matanya mulai berkaca – kaca. Dalam batin Hinata ia bertanya – tanya, kenapa Naruto melakukan ini lagi. Apa dia masih mencintai Shion? Apa dia tak mencintai Hinata?. Cinta? Hinata kemudian tersenyum kecut.

Mana mungkin seorang Namikaze Naruto yang Hinata tahu adalah salah satu pria populer di kalangan teman – temannya mencintai Hinata. Namun, kenapa Naruto mau menyetujui rencana perjodohan yang telah menikahkan mereka. Bahkan sampai sejauh ini. Sampai Hinata telah menaruh hati pada Naruto dan benar – benar mencintai Naruto. Setitik air mata mulai jatuh di pipi putih salju Hinata tanpa di ketahui oleh Kushina.

Di Konoha Land, terlihat Naruto dan Shion sangat bersuka cita. Mereka memainkan wahana – wahana yang menyenangkan di sana. Mulai dari roller coaster, baling – baling raksasa, rumah hantu, dan banyak lagi. Sampai sore hari pun tiba, mereka memutuskan untuk makan malam di restoran yang ada di daerah konoha land.

"Nee, Naruto-kun?" Shion memanggil Naruto dan hanya menoleh kearahnya "apa kau senang?" sambungnya.

Naruto tersenyum senang "tentu" jawabnya singkat. Namun jujur, di dalam hati Naruto ia masih merasa ada yang salah disini. Dan Naruto masih saja memikirkan Hinata.

"Ngomong – ngomong, apa luka mu sudah sembuh sepenuhnya?" tanya Shion lagi.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya "sudah, Shion. Arigatou sudah mengkhawatirkanku"

Shion tersenyum, tak lama kemudian makanan pesanan mereka pun datang. Mereka manyantap makanan dalam diam. Namun, saling memberikan senyumannya. Setelah menghabiskan makan malamya, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang dan mengantarkan Shion pulang ke apartemen.

Tampak disana Porsche orange milik Naruto sudah berada di depan sebuah apartemen. Sepertinya itu adalah appartment Shion.

"Naruto-kun.." panggil Shion.

"Hn?" sahut Naruto Singkat.

Shion tersenyum menatapnya "arigatou" ucapnya.

Naruto menatapnya heran "untuk?"

"Karena kau telah menemaniku jalan – jalan hari ini" balas Shion masih tetap tersenyum.

Biasanya, Naruto akan sangat senang jika diberikan senyuman seperti itu oleh Shion. Namun, kali ini senyuman tersebut membuat hati Naruto berkecamuk dan spontan wajah dan senyuman Hinata terlintas di benaknya yang membuat Naruto sedikit terbelalak. Saat Naruto asik dengan lamunannya, tiba – tiba Shion mencium mesra pipi Naruto yang sontak membuat Naruto memerah. Begitu juga dengan Shion.

"Hati – hati dijalan, Naruto –kun" ujar Shion lalu beranjak keluar dari dalam mobil Naruto. Kemudian, Naruto pun melajukan mobilnya meninggal kan tempat itu.

Sementara dari dalam mobil BMW merah maroon terparkir tak jauh dari sana, ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi. Seseorang tersebut tersenyum sinis kemudian ikut beranjak meninggalkan apartemen Shion.

OOO

Keesokan harinya, saat Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia melihat Hinata sudah berpakaian rapi dan terlihat sangat cantik. Spontan Naruto duduk dari tidurnya.

"Kau cantik sekali, Hinata?" ujar Naruto menggoda dan yang di goda merona hebat "mau pergi kemana pagi – pagi, Hinata?"

Dengan gugup Hianta menjawab "T-Tsunade Oba-san m-mengajakku ke p-panti asuhan Senju, N-Naruto-kun"

"Souka.." balas Naruto "ya sudah kalau begitu hati – hati. Aku mungkin akan dirumah saja hari ini" Hinata tersenyum tenang.

Naruto kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya dan menuju kamar mandi. Saat Naruto akan memulai ritual paginya, ponselnya berdering di atas meja. Mendengar hal itu, Naruto mengeluarkan kepalanya dan menyuruh Hinata untuk menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Hinata." Panggil Naruto, Hinata hanya menoleh. "bisa kau jawab panggilan itu, mungkin itu Sasuke. Kalau iya, bilang aku sedang mandi" Hinata hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sementara Naruto kembali masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Namun, perasaan Hinata kembali tidak enak saat ia melihat nickname yang tertera pada panggilan di ponsel Naruto, tertulis SHION.

Hinata mentap ponsel itu cukup lama dengan sendu dan saat Hinata akan menekan tombol 'JAWAB' ponsel teresebut mati. Tak lama kemudian ponsel pun berdering kembali dengan panggilan dari orang yang sama. Dengan ragu – ragu dan sedikit gugup, Hinata menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"M-moshi-mosshi" jawab Hinata.

"Moshi – moshi" balas Shion di seberang sana dengan santai "apa Naruto-kun ada" Hinata terdiam setelahnya. Kenapa bisa – bisanya Shion sesantai itu saat menelpon Naruto, padahal mereka pernah punya masalah dan padahal yang menjawab panggilannya adalah Hinata yang Shion tahu adalah istri Naruto.

"S-sebentar akan aku p-panggilkan" jawab Hinata gugup.

Hinata pun berjalan kearah kamar mandi lalu mengetuk pintu kamar mandi dan meanggil Naruto. Tak lama kemudian kepala Naruto keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dan menatap Hinata dengan tatapan bertanya yang seolah berarti '_siapa?'. _Namun, Hinata tak menjawab hanya menunjukkan NickName yang tertera pada panggilan tersebut.

Saat Naruto melihatnya ia terkejut sekaligus merasa tidak enak pada Hinata karena yang menelepon Naruto adalah Shion. Tanpa banyak kata, Naruto meraih ponselnya dan kembali memasuki kamar mandi.

Hinata berjalan pelan kearah tepi tempat tidur. Kembali ia menitikkan air matanya. Kenapa disaat Hinata mulai mencintai Naruto hal ini harus terjadi. Hal yang membuat Naruto dan dirinya dalam masalah. Masalah yang akan membuat mereka hancur dan terpisah. Hinata terbelalak, seketika ia teringat lagi dengan ramalan yang pernah diberikan pada mereka berdua.

'_kalian berdua akan di landa masalah yang sangat besar. Dan itu akan menghancurkan kalian jika kalian tidak bisa mengatasinya. Tapi, masalah ini akan membuat hati kalian semakin menyatu_'.

Hinata semakin mempererat genggaman kedua tangannya di depan dada. '_semoga cobaan ini dapat kami lalui dengan lancar, Kami-sama' _batin Hinata berdoa. Lamunan Hinata terbuyar saat Tsunade memanggilnya. kemudian, Hinata dan Tsunade pun pergi menuju panti asuhan Senju. Rencannya hari ini Hinata dan Tsunade akan mengunjungi panti asuhan tersebut untuk memberikan beberapa bantuan berupa beberapa pakaian dan sedikit makanan.

Naruto memacu mobilnya cukup kencang. Sore ini ia akan menemui Shion di taman kota konoha. Shion ingin berbicara hal serius padanya. Tapi, Naruto tak fokus dan pikiranya berkecamuk. '_Kenapa harus Hinata yang menjawab panggilan Shion' _batin Naruto.

Sebenarnya, itu adalah salah Naruto sendiri yang menyuruh Hinata untuk menjawab panggilan tersebut. Sehingga Hinata mengetahui siapa yang menghubungi Naruto tadi.

"Sialan, apa yang akan ku katakan jika Hinata bertanya.." ujar Naruto entah pada siapa di dalam mobil. "dia pasti salah paham. Setelah ini aku harus menjelaskan semuanya pada Hinata" lagi – lagi Naruto mengucapkan sesuatu entah pada siapa. Di pikiran Naruto sekarang bukanlah Shion. Tapi, hanya Hinata seorang. Pemikiran itu muncul terus menerus tanpa di sadari oleh dirinya sendiri.

Akhirnya Naruto sampai di tempat yang di maksud Shion. Taman kota Konoha yang bergaya tradisional. Taman yang berada di pusat kota Konoha, taman yang sejuk, nyaman, dan indah untuk siapa saja yang datang mengunjunginya. Naruto mulai mencari Shion dan perhatianya teralihkan saat seorang gadis memanggilnya.

"Naruto-Kun!" panggil Shion sedikit berteriak.

Naruto menoleh dan menghampiri Shion. Seperti biasa, Shion langsung menggandeng Naruto dan mereka mencari tempat nyaman untuk bersantai. Sambil berjalan Shion mencoba mengajak Naruto bercanda. Tapi, Naruto tak begitu menanggapinya. Karena sekarang yang ada di dalam pikiran Naruto adalah bagaimana cara menjelaskan semuanya pada Hinata nanti. Dia tidak ingin membuat istrinya salah paham.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Shion?" Naruto bertanya To the Point pada Shion saat mereka mulai bersantai di sebuah pondok dekat kolam yang ada di dalam taman kota Konoha.

Shion tersenyum namun ia mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan membahas hal – hal lain. Seperti kegiatan Naruto saat lulus sekolah tingginya atau hal – hal tidak penting lainnya. Shion pun merasa Naruto mulai bosan dengan pengalihan pembicaraan ini.

"Naruto-kun.." panggilnya "aku mau kita kembali seperti dulu" ujar Shion yang sukses membuat Naruto memandangnya dengan heran

"Maksudmu" balas Naruto setelahnya.

Secara tiba - tiba, Shion menerjang dan memeluk tubuh kekar Naruto yang masih duduk dengan santai. Dia dapat merasakan dengan jelas aroma citrus yang Naruto berikan. "aku ingin kita kembali lagi" ujarnya "seperti dulu. Waktu kau masih mencintai ku. Karena aku juga masih mencintaimu, Naruto-kun" sambung Shion.

Naruto terbelalak, tak percaya dengan apa yang di katakan Shion. Tapi, Naruto tidak melepaskan pelukan yang diberikan Shion. Naruto terdiam, masih memikirkan perkataan Shion. Jujur dalam hati Naruto merasa senang. Tapi, dia bingung harus bagaimana. Haruskah Naruto menerima Shion kembali? atau menolak Shion dan kembali pada Hinata, Istrinya.

Tempat dimana Naruto dan Shion sekarang adalah dibagian pinggir taman Kota Konoha. Dan itu dekat dengan jalan raya. Pada saat yang sama, mobil nenek Naruto, Tsunade berhenti disekitar situ karena terkena lampu merah. Tsunade dan Hinata tak sengaja melihat adegan berpelukan antara Naruto dan Shion. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya sedih. Sementara Tsunade sepertinya sangat terkejut dan marah melihat cucunya berselingkuh. Apa lagi dengan wanita yang pernah meninggalkan Naruto.

**TBC**

nah lohh... sapa lagi nih yang ngasih tau Tsunade, kalo Naruto lagi mojok ama Shion.. Sungguh semakin sial saja Nasib mu Naruto :v:v.. yang sabar ya ttebayou :v

gimana minna? konfliknya makin gaje yah.. hehe *garuk - garuk kepala

maklum - maklum.. masih newbie soalnya .

silahkan bimbingan dan reviewnya kembali ^^

Arigatou.. Arigatou... * bungkukin badan 90 derajat


	9. Chap 9: A Prophecy That Came True part 2

Hallo Halo minna-san ^^/. ketemu lagi dengan Author newbie yang gajenya poll2an :v :v

seperti biasa, Author balesin review dulu ya sebelum lanjutin fictnya ^^

- Bunshin Anugrah ET : jiahaha.. sepertinya Naruto emank bener - bener bakal bonyok :v :v

- Guest, Issei-shan, Aizen L Sousuke, Kurokaze, Saladin No Jutsu : woke ^^

- mery-chan : jiahahahaa.. sepertinya Author harus berterima kasih nih sama Imotounya Mery0chan *arigatou Imotounya Mery-chan, jgn lupa buat ingetin nee-channya klik scrol chapternya ya :p :p

- Yui : hehe*garuk -garuk kepala. sankyu Yui-chan :p. konfliknya sadis amat Yui-chan T.T makin berliku - liku :v :v

- Amu B : tehehe. sankyu perhatiannya senpai ^^. wuaahh.. senpai seorang wanita yah.. gomen - gomen kalo fict Author bikin emosi.

- Intant Sept : gomen kalo ngecewain *garuk - garuk kepala

- Darmawanz Manitu : mari kita nantikan ( . )

- Durara : Dura-chan ngamuk pemirsa :v :v :v. ok Dura-chan mari kita lanjut :p :p

- AnimeAnimonstaR : Tipsnya jaga kesehatan aja Anime-san :v :v :v

- blankZack : Sankyu blank-san

- Iyess Zayyana : Arigatou senpai udh merhatiin ampe sedetail itu. semoga selanjutnya Author bisa bikin yang lebih bagus lagi ^^

- zizii67 : waaahh... Zizi-chan nyanyi apa nangis tuh :v :v :V

- juwita : setujuh juwita-chan. Naruto No Baka Emank :

- Namikaze Anwar : ga cocok dia jadi suami kayaknya Namikaze-san.

- LeaHimawari : Narutonya plin - plan Himawari-chan. Author juga kesel nih liat si Naruto. :

- FlnLee : Mari kita nanti kan ^^

- kokoro : wuaahh.. maaf kawan ^^. sepertinya kokoro-san syg banget ya ama Hina-chan :p.

- Uciha ryu'tto : tau nih Naruto No Baka. mending Hina-chan ama Author aja ya kan :v :v *ngarep

- Hiru neesan : jiahahaha.. mari Hiru-nee kita benturkan kepala Naruto bersama - sama :v. pihak ke tiga hinata ya. hmm.. boleh juga tuh :v :v :v

- syah9126 : setelah Naruto di cincang, Hina-chan Author rebut deh :v :v

- virgo24 : iya virgo-san :(. jahat banget ya Narutonya. kita tabrak lagi yuk kaya kemaren pas di kiri :v :v

- Namealexis : hmm.. kita lihat aja ya Name-san ^^

Sekali lagi saya ucapkan Hontouni Arigatou buat readers dan para senpai yang udh review. kalau begitu langsung aja kita lanjut chapt selanjutnya.

Happy Reading Minna ^^/.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : Naruto and Hinata**

**Warning : sorry masih Newbie jadinya typo dan EYD yang ga beraturan**

**Summary : Naruto ditinggalkan kekasihnya Shion. akhirnya, orang tua Naruto menjodohkannya dengan seorang gadis dari keluarga hyuuga yang belum pernah di lihatnya sebelumnya**

**RnR please..**

**and**

**Happy Reading**

**A Prophecy That Came True**

chapt. 9 : A Prophecy Than Came True, Part 2

"Cih..." Cibir Tsunade didalam mobil, "Tak sadarkah anak itu kalau ada seseorang yang sangat mencintainya disini." Tsunade semakin emosi melihatnya. Sesaat Hinata menggenggam punggung tangan Tsunade dan menatapnya dengan tenang. Walau Tsunade tahu, dibalik wajah yang tenang itu menyimpan sakit hati yang sangat mendalam.

"Aku tak apa – apa, Tsunade oba-san." Ucap Hinata pada Tsunade yang seakan mengerti dari perkataan Tsunade barusan.

"Kau memang gadis yang baik Hinata." Ujar Tsunade sambil tersenyum dan mengelus punggung Hinata, "Dan anak bodoh itu telah menyia – nyiakannya." Gerutu Tsunade setelahnya.

Keadaan menjadi hening tanpa seorang pun yang ingin membuka suaranya. lampu sudah menunjukkan warna hijau. Dan mereka pun melesat pergi dari tempat tersebut.

"Aku akan memberi anak itu pelajaran." Ujar Tsunade kesal. "Lihat saja." Sambungnya sambil memberikan seringaian. Hinata hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

"Hinata.." Hinata menoleh kearah Tsunade yang memanggilnya. "Begitu sampai dirumah, kemas beberapa pakaianmu dan ikut denganku." Ucap Tsunade.

"U-untuk apa o-oba-san?" Tanya Hinata sedikit gagap.

"Kau akan kubawa ke suatu tempat untuk sementara." Balas Tsunade. "Dan jangan beritahu anak bodoh itu kau ada dimana. Juga matikan ponselmu untuk beberapa hari. Aku ingin melihat, mana yang lebih ia pilih." Jelas Tsunade melanjutkan dengan seringaian yang masih menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

Seakaan mengerti Hinata hanya menanggukan kepalanya "ha'i, oba-san." ucapnya walau dalam hatinya ia kurang menyetujui keputusan nenek cantik tersebut.

Tsunade segera menghubungi Kushina dan Minato untuk meminta izin membawa cucu menantunya ini sekaligus memberitahukan pada mereka kalau Naruto mencari Hinata mereka jangan memberitahukannya. Begitu juga dengan teman – teman dekat Naruto. Mereka diberitahukan oleh Tsunade, jangan ada yang membantu Naruto untuk mencari Hinata. Termasuk Sasuke dan Sakura.

Shion masih menunggu jawaban Naruto di dalam suasana hening yang tercipta antara mereka. Pikiran Naruto semakin kacau. Dia bingung harus bagaimana. Mana yang harus ia pilih. Shion yang pernah mengkhianatinya dan juga seseorang yang ia cintai dulu. Atau Hinata yang kini menjadi istrinya dan harus ia memberikan kebahagiaan sekalipun Hinata tak mencintainya. Tapi, Naruto lagi - lagi teringat dengan ramalan yang pernah mereka dapatkan saat di kapal pesiar dulu.

'_kalian berdua akan di landa masalah yang sangat besar. Dan itu akan menghancurkan kalian jika kalian tidak bisa mengatasinya. Tapi,masalah ini akan membuat hati kalian semakin menyatu_'.

Mungkin inilah yang dimaksud ramalan tersebut. Ramalan yang akan membuat mereka terpisah. Seketika, bayangan Hinata muncul di pikiran Naruto. Juga hal – hal yang pernah mereka lalui belum lama ini. Semua itu berputar layaknya video yang diputar secara cepat. Bayang – bayang Hinata kini menghantui Naruto. Lalu, Naruto mengingat kembali bagaiman khawatirnya ia saat melihat Hinata tak enak badan sewaktu Hinata mengalami mabuk laut di perjalanan dari Suna ke Konoha dulu. Dan ia teringat bagaimana teriakan histeris Hinata saat Naruto tertabrak mobil sewaktu mereka pergi berbulan madu.

Naruto tak mau membuat Hinata Khawatir, Naruto tak mau membuat Hinata kecewa. Yang Naruto mau adalah membahagiakan Hinata. Dan pada saat yang sama Naruto baru menyadari bahwa ia telah mencintai Hinata. Wanita misterius yang belum pernah di jumpainya sekalipun, wanita bak seorang peri yang telah membuat Naruto kembali seperti dulu, dan wanita misterius itu adalah istrinya sekarang. Dalam batin Naruto ia menyesal. Kenapa baru sekarang ia menyadari kalau dirinya mencintai Hinata. Spontan Naruto melepaskan pelukan shion dan berdiri sambil melihat kebawah.

"Gomen, Shion." Ujar Naruto datar. Sementara Shion menatapnya dengan sedikit ragu, "Kau memang pernah ku cintai. Tapi aku tak bisa kembali bersama mu Shion. Ada seseorang yang lebih membutuhkanku." sambungnya.

Shion memandangnya datar. "Dia tidak mencintaimu, Naruto-kun"

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya keras. "Aku tahu." Balasnya, "Sekalipun ia tidak mencintaiku, aku akan tetap membahagiakannya. Karena dia adalah istriku. Apa pun yang terjadi aku harus tetap berada disisinya."

"Tapi, Naruto-kun.." Belum sempat Shion menyelesaikan perkataanya Naruto segera berbicara.

"Aku tak mau kehilangan orang yang menjadi ratu dihatiku untuk kedua kalinya, Shion." Ucap Naruto.

"Maksudmu?" Balas Shion bertanya.

Naruto mendesah pelan. "Dulu kau adalah ratu dihatiku" ucapnya pelan "tapi, sekarang posisi itu sudah di gantikan oleh Hinata. Aku tak mau kehilangan dia Shion. Aku tak mau kehilangan senyumannya saat menatapku dan aku tak mau kehilangan rona merah yang selalu ditujukannya padaku. Karena.." Naruto masih melanjutkan kata - katanya, "..aku sangat mencintai Hinata. Bukan karena dia cantik, bukan pula karena dia masih muda dan kaya. Tapi, karena dia adalah Hinata. Wanita yang kini menjadi istriku."

Shion tertunduk lemas "begitu ya" ujarnya "setidaknya, bisa kah aku meminta satu hal yang terakhir padamu, Naruto-kun?"

"Asal itu tak melampaui batas kemampuanku." Jawab Naruto.

Shion tersenyum, berdiri, dan melompat memeluk Naruto dari belakang karena posisi Naruto sekarang sedang membelakangi Shion "a-apa yang kau lakukan Shion" tanya Naruto panik.

Shion menggeleng, "Biarkan.." Ucapnya menahan tangis. "Biarkan begini untuk yang terakhir kalinya Naruto-kun. Inilah yang ingin ku minta padamu. Jadi tolong biarkan begini sebentar saja" Naruto tertegun. Sebenarnya ia tidak tega melakukan ini pada Shion. Tapi, ia harus tetap mempertahankan Hinata sebelum semuanya terlambat. Tapi sepertinya semua sudah terlambat.

OOO

Setelah semuanya jelas, Naruto pun meninggalkan Shion dan menuju kerumah untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada Hinata.

Shion berjalan gontai di taman tersebut. Sampai di pintu gerbang taman, ia melihat mobil BMW merah maroon menantinya bersama seorang pria kekar berambut merah pula. Pria itu menatap Shion dengan lembut.

"Butuh tumapangan Nona?" ujar pemuda itu tanpa ada respon yang berarti dari Shion, tapi Shion menghampirinya dan Gaara membuka pintu mobil di bagian penumpang sebelah kiri. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama, mereka berdua pun melesat meninggalkan taman kota Konoha dan entah menuju kemana.

Di perjalanan Gaara sesakali menatap Shion yang tertunduk sambil terisak. Shion menangis, sepertinya ia baru menyadari kalau semua ini adalah karma yang langsung di tujukan padanya. Setelah ia meninggalkan Naruto demi Sasori. Kini, ia yang ditinggalkan oleh Sasori.

Pada saat yang sama. orang tua Shion bercerai. Kedua orang tuanya sama sekali tidak peduli padanya tanpa ada salah satu dari mereka yang membawa Shion. Shion seperti anak yang di campakan dan tak diinginkan. Shion semakin terisak. Mendengar isakan Shion, Gaara kemudian menjulurkan tangan kekarnya dan mengusap lembut kepala Shion. Shion sedikit terbelalak diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Gaara.

"Menangislah.." Ucap Gaara. "jika dengan menangis semua kesedihanmu dapat hilang. Aku akan setia menemanimu, Shion." Sambung Gaara. Mendengar pekataan Gaara, Shion menangis sejadi – jadinya. Sepontan ia langsung memeluk Gaara yang sedang menyetir.

Gaara yang terkejut langsung menepikan Mobilnya dan berhenti disana. Ia membalas pelukan Shion yang sedang terisak. Pakaian Gaara sedikit basah karena tangisan yang ditumpahkan oleh Shion.

"Tidak ada lagi orang yang mencintaiku.. hikss.. hikss." Ujar Shion di sela – sela tangisannya. " tak ada lagi yang menginginkanku, Gaara.. hiks hikss. bahkan orang tuaku... hiks" sambung Shion.

Seakaan mengerti maksud Shion, Gaara memeluknya semakin erat dan mengelus lembut kepala pirang Shion. Gaara seperti ikut merasakan Kepedihan yang dirasakan Shion.

"Aku mencintaimu.." ucap Gaara pelan namun masih terdengar jelas di telinga Shion. Shion terkejut disela – sela tangisannya. "Apa kau tak menyadarinya selama ini? Aku selalu mencintai mu Shion, selalu menginginkanmu." Sambung Gaara.

"Hiks.. Bohong.. hiks.." Shion mencoba berkata walaupun ia masih menangis.

Gaara melepaskan pelukannya pada Shion secara perlahan dan mencoba melihat wajah Shion "apa wajah ku mengatakan kalau aku berbohong?" ujar Gaara.

Shion hanya terdiam terpaku, sesekali ia masih terisak "aku tahu Shion. Kau ditinggalkan oleh Sasori, orang tuamu bercerai, dan bahkan Naruto menolakmu" sambung Gaara.

"Jujur, aku senang saat kau ditolak oleh Naruto. Tapi, aku tak mau melihatmu menangis Shion. Ada aku disini, aku akan selalu bersamamu tepat disebelahmu"

Shion terbelalak "asal kau tahu saja Shion.." Gaara masih melanjutkan kalimatnya "aku selalu bersamamu saat kita masih SMP. Apa kau lupa? Kita pernah bersekolah di tempat yang sama sewaktu SMP" didalam batinnya, Shion memikirkan bahwa ada benarnya yang dikatakan Gaara. Mereka adalah sahabat sejak SMP. Gaara yang selalu ada disisinya, Gaara yang selalu ada di sampingnya dari dulu hingga sekarang. Namun, saat mengenal Naruto. Shion melupakan segalanya bahkan Gaara, orang yang selalu menantinya. Shion semakin menangis sejadi – jadinya sambil kembali memeluk Gaara. bagaimana ia bisa melupakan pria sebaik Gaara.

Gaara membalas pelukannya tanpa menagih balasan perasaan yang diutarakannya barusan. Gaara berfikir ini bukanlah saat yang tepat, dan dia memberikan waktu pada Shion terlebih dahulu untuk menenangkan pikirannya sebelum dia menanyakan lagi tentang balasaan perasaannya tersebut.

Dipekarangan rumah Naruto terlihat Porsche orange memasuki taman dan langsung berhenti tepat di depan pintu utama rumah megah tersebut. Tanpa banyak kata, Naruto masuk dan mencari sosok Hinata. Dikamar, Hinata tak ada, di kamar mandi juga, bahkan di dapur juga tidak ada. Mungkin di ruang keluarga, pikir Naruto. Sesampainya di ruang keluarga Naruto hanya mendapati Ayah, Ibu, dan kakeknya Jiraya yang baru pulang dari Inggris. Semua orang yang ada disana menoleh heran kearahnya.

"Naruto, cucuku.." ujar Jiraya "apa kabar nak?" sambung Jiraya mencoba berbasa – basi. Namun naruto tak menggubrisnya sama sekali. Jiraya pun sweetdrop.

"Hinata dimana, Kaa-san?" kushina yang merasa di panggil menoleh dan mengernyit namun tetap bungkam sambil kembali menatap televisi.

"Tou-san, kau tahu dimana Hinata?" gantian Naruto bertanya pada Ayahnya. Sementara Minato hanya menghela nafas sambil mengangkat bahunya tanda ia tidak tahu.

"Tidak mungkin aku bertanya pada Oji-san kan, dia baru kembali dari Inggris." Ujar Naruto kesal. Jiraya lagi – lagi sweetdrop melihat tingkah cucunya.

Naruto berdecak kesal melihat tingkah orang tuanya yang sedikit berbeda dan beranjak meninggalkan ruang keluarga. Namun, saat ingin melangkahkan kakinya Kushina berkata.

"Kenapa kau tidak bertanya pada kekasihmu yang bernama Shion, Naruto no Baka." Ujar Kushina menyindir.

Naruto terbelalak. Kenapa orang tuanya mengatakan hal seperti itu. '_jangan – jangan?_' pikir Naruto.

Kemudian dia melenggang pergi meninggalkan ruang keluarga dan menuju kamar. Sesaat Naruto berfikir untuk menghubungi neneknya dan bertanya apakah Hinata masih bersamanya apa tidak, karena hari sudah malam.

Dan saat ia menghubungi neneknya, yang ia dapatkan hanya berupa omelan dan ceramah panjang dari neneknya. Ia tak menyangka mendengarkan ceramah dari neneknya, bahwa Tsunade dan Hinata tadi melihat bagaimana adegan yang telah terjadi antara dirinya dan Shion. Naruto mencoba menjelaskannya pada Tsunade.

"Oba-san.." Sela Naruto saat berdebat dengan neneknya melalui telepon "itu semua tak seperti yang kau pikirkan."

"Cukup Naruto" sahut Tsunade di seberang sana, "Aku tak ada waktu untuk mendengar ocehanmu, bocah. Karena sekarang aku sedang ada meeting dengan klient ku. Dan satu hal lagi, aku bukan Suami atau Ayah dari Hinata. Jadi jangan bertanya padaku dimana istrimu berada."

"Tunggu.. Oba-" Naruto berhenti berbicara saat panggilan dengan neneknya tiba - tiba terputus secara sepihak. Naruto kesal, kecewa, dan marah. Dia bahkan hampir membanting ponsel yang sekarang di genggamnya.

Naruto mencoba menghubungi ponsel Hinata. Tapi, 10 kali mencoba menghubungi Hinata, ponselnya masih tidak aktif. Naruto hanya bisa berdecak kesal karenanya. '_apa kali ini dia benar - benar marah padaku?' _batin Naruto.

Naruto berjalan gontai, memasuki kamar dan menguncinya. Dia sedikit frustasi mendengarkan ceramah neneknya. Hinata lagi – lagi melihat dirinya bersama Shion ditambah lagi bersama Tsunade yang tak lain adalah nenek Naruto. Naruto menjambak rambutnya frustasi dan duduk di tempat tidur.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang.." ujar Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. "Tak mungkin aku menghubungi Hiashi Tou-san" pikiran Naruto semakin kalut.

Namun, tak sengaja ekor matanya menangkap sesuatu yang menarik. Buku harian Hinata. _'sejak kapan Hinata punya buku Harian? dan sejak kapan Hinata menulisnya?'_ Batin Naruto. Setahu Naruto, Ia tak pernah melihat Hinata berkutat dengan sebuah buku selama ada disini. Perlahan Naruto mendekati dan mengambil buku harian tersebut lalu mulai membacanya.

OOO

Naruto mulai membuka lembaran pertama dari buku harian tersebut. Buku kecil berwarna lavender yang beraroma lavender juga. Dan ia pun mulai membacanya kata demi kata.

_22 September  
>aku Hyuuga Hinata,<br>kini resmi menjadi Istri seroang Namikaze Naruto  
>walaupun ia tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya<br>tapi sepertinya ia memiliki kharisma yang luar biasa  
>saat menatap wajahnya jantungku selalu berdebar dengan cepat<br>dan hari ini aku juga telah resmi menggunakan marga Namikaze  
>sehingga namaku sekarang adalah Namikaze Hinata.<em>

Naruto tersenyum lembut saat membaca halaman pertama. Lalu bayangan hinata saat ia merona hebat terlintas di pikiran naruto. Kemudian ia mulai membaca ke halaman berikutnya

_23 September  
>kami berjalan – jalan di sekitar kapal pesiar.<br>jujur, aku baru pertama menaiki kapal laut  
>dan baru pertama pula aku melihat langit yang seakan bersatu dengan bumi pada saat malam hari<br>terlintas dipikiranku bahwa aku dan naruto seperti langit dan bumi  
>jika dia langit yang selalu cerah<br>maka aku adalah bumi yang selalu menemaninya disaat cerah ataupun mendung  
>lalu, apakah langit dan bumi dapat bersatu suatu saat nanti?<em>

Naruto terkejut, jadi inilah yang dimaksud oleh Hinata saat dikapal. Ternyata yang dimaksudnya adalah Naruto dan Hinata, yang bagaikan Langit dan Bumi. Naruto membaca kehalaman berikutnya.

_1 Oktober  
>aku pernah mabuk laut<br>aku sangat malu saat naruto melihat ku dalam keadaan seperti itu  
>tapi, aku senang saat ia semalaman merawatku sambil memeluk dan menggenggam tanganku<br>aku sedih sekaligus bahagia saat kami diramal dikapal pesiar waktu itu, dan hasil ramalan itu adalah  
>'kalian berdua akan di landa masalah yang sangat besar. Dan itu akan menghancurkan kalian jika kalian tidak bisa mengatasinya. Tapi, masalah ini akan membuat hati kalian semakin menyatu<em>'  
><em>semoga saja, suatu saat nanti Aku dan Naruto dapat bersatu seperti yang dikatakan oleh ramalan.<em>

Naruto kembali tersenyum, lalu mulai membaca halaman demi halaman. Terkadang naruto tersenyum terkandang menatap sendu saat membaca buku harian Hinata yang memiliki aroma sama seperti empunya. Dihalaman berikutnya, Naruto dibuat terbelalak untuk kesekian kalinya.

_18 Oktober  
>Sakit, hatiku sakit<br>melihat suami ku sendiri berpelukan dengan wanita lain.  
>Tapi, hal itu tak lebih menyakitkan<br>saat Naruto, suamiku. mencoba menyelamatkanku dari mobil yang melesat kencang  
>ia mendorong ku dan berhasil menyelamatkanku<br>tapi, hasil dari perbuatannya telah mencelakakan dirinya.  
>pada saat itu, aku berteriak histeris. Melihat suamiku bersimbah darah ditanah.<br>aku terus merawat dan menunggunya sampai ia sadar.  
>setelah 2 hari pingsan, akhirnya Naruto tersedar<br>walaupun yang di lihatnya pertama kali saat sadar bukanlah aku  
>melainkan Shion, mantan kekasih Suamiku<br>tapi aku senang, setidaknya ia tersadar dari pingsannya.  
>terkadang aku cemburu pada Shion yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya<br>cemburu? Kenapa aku cemburu?  
>tentu saja karena aku mencintainya, mencintai seorang Namikaze Naruto, suami ku tercinta<br>dan aku memutuskan, bahwa aku akan terus mencintainya walaupun dia tak mencintaiku  
>karena ini adalah jalan hidupku.<em>

Naruto tak percaya. Dia berulang – ulang membaca kalimat yang dituliskan oleh hinata tersebut. Kalimat yang menuliskan bahwa Hinata mencintainya. Mencintai seorang Namikaze Naruto yang secara tidak langsung telah menyakitinya dengan menusukkan ribuan jarum ke dalam hatinya.

Perlahan tanpa disadari, Naruto mulai menitikkan air mata yang jatuh dan membasahi buku harian Hinata. Naruto merasa berdosa pada istrinya. Bisa – bisa nya Naruto tidak menyadari cinta yang telah diberikan oleh istrinya itu. Dan bisa – bisa nya ia terus bersama Shion belakangan hari ini. Padahal, hal itu sangat menyakitkan bagi Hinata.

Sungguh, Perasaan Naruto bercampur aduk, antara sedih, kesal dan marah pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa disaat Naruto mulai mengenal dan mencintai Hinata hal ini terjadi. Padahal ia sudah mulai bisa melihat senyum hangat Hinata. Senyuman hangat yang menyimpan banyak misteri. Naruto menyesal. Dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri, betapa bodohnya dirinya.

"Ramalan bodoh... Gara – gara ramalan bodoh hal ini terjadi." Naruto mengumpat ramalan yang pernah didengarnya waktu lalu. Kemudian ia tersadar, mungkin sekarang Hinata sudah berada di Suna. Mungkin saat Hinata kembali dari panti asuhan, ia pamitan pada orang tua Naruto dan langsung menuju ke Suna._ 'aku harus ke Suna sekarang'_ ucap Naruto dalam hati.

Tanpa banyak kata Naruto langsung beranjak dari kamarnya setelah mengemas barang – barangnya. Saat Naruto di ruang keluarga, ia meminta izin kepada ayahnya.

"Tou-san." Ujar Naruto. Minato menoleh, "berikan aku izin untuk terbang ke Suna dengan pesawat pribadi kita." Minato menatapnya dengan heran.

"Ke Suna?" tanya Kushina menyela, urat 4 siku pun keluar dari kepalanya tanda ia sedang kesal "mau apa kau disana?"

"Menjemput Hinata" ujar Naruto tegas. Minato tersenyum lalu mengambil ponsel dan menghubungi seseorang. Melihat tingkah suaminya Kushina hanya bisa memijat pelipisnya tanda ia menyerah dengan ketidak pekaan Naruto anaknya.

"Kakashi sudah menunggu di bandara.." Ucap Minato santai sambil kembali membaca Koran, "Hati – hati dijalan, Naruto"

"Hn, arigatou Tou-san." sahut Naruto.

"Hn, Sama – sama" balas Minato. Naruto mulai menuju mobilnya tapi kakeknya memanggil lalu menghampirinya.

"Naruto.." Naruto menoleh "kejar lah cintamu nak." Ucap Jiraya berusaha menyemangati cucunya.

Naruto tersenyum. "Arigatou oji-san. Maaf aku tak bisa menyambutmu sekarang. Ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus ku kerjakan." Ujarnya kemudian.

"Hmm.. hmm.." respon Jiraya sembari mengangguk – anggukkan kepalanya.

Tanpa basa – basi lagi Naruto pun beranjak meninggalkan rumah menuju bandara bersama supir yang mengantarnya. Sesampainya di bandara pesawat Jet pribadi milik Namikaze Corps. sudah siap lepas landas. Disana, Naruto disambut oleh Kakashi, pria misterius bermasker yang murah senyum dan memeiliki rambut sewarna perak.

"Selamat datang, Naruto-sama." ujarnya sembali tersenyum di balik maskernya.

"Terima kasih, Kakashi-san" balas Naruto, "bisa kita berangkat sekarang?" Tanya Naruto tak sabar.

"Baiklah Naruto-sama." Sahut Kakashi patuh, "Silahkan pakai sabuk pengaman anda" Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Tak lama kemudian pesawat pun lepas landas menuju Suna dengan kecapatan tinggi.

Diperjalanannya Naruto tak henti – hentinya memikirkan hinata bersama senyuman hangatnya yang penuh misteri itu. Dan tak henti – hentinya juga Naruto merapalkan kata "tunggu aku hinata, tunggu aku" didalam hatinya.

"Kakashi-san." Naruto memanggil kakashi melalui headphone yang biasa digunakan untuk beromunikasi dengan pilot. "Berapa lama lagi kita tiba di Suna?"

"Sekitar 1 jam lagi Naruto-sama." sahut Kakashi melalui headphone tersebut. "Lebih baik anda menyamankan diri terlebih dahulu, Naruto-sama." Sambungnya.

"Hn.. baiklah Kakashi-san." ujar Naruto dan memutuskan sambungan dengan pilot.

"Cih.." Naruto mengumpat kesal, "1 jam waktu yang cukup lama." Ujarnya entah pada siapa.

Tapi, bagaimana pun Naruto harus bersabar. Karena semua yang terjadi didunia ini memerlukan waktu. Termasuk perjalanan dari konoha ke Suna yang jaraknya jauh. Jika menggunakan pesawat komersial akan memakan waktu selama 2 jam. Tetapi jika menggunakan jet pribadi hanya akan memakan waktu sekitar 1 jam. Waktu yang sangat cepat dan singkat untuk ukuran penerbangan.

**TBC**

Nah lhoo.. Naruto baru sadar kalo dia cinta sama Hinata-chan.. dasar Naruto No Baka..

hehe.. Author ngerasa kok makin gaje ya :p *garuk - garuk kepala. tapi tunggu, masih ada kejutan kok buat Naruto di Chapt depan. keep reading ya minna ^^/

mohon Bimbingan dan Reviewnya Minna ^^

Arigatou.. Arigatou... *bungkukin badan 90 derajat


	10. ch10: A Prophecy That Came True, Part 3

Konichiwa Minna-san, seperti biasa Author balesin review dulu ya sebelum lanjutin fictnya, ^^

- mery-chan : jangan emosi mery-chan :v :v. ntar bantalnya jadi korban lagi kan kasian :v. hmm yuk kita lanjut lagi apakah Hina-chan ada di suna :p

- Bunshin Anugrah ET : mungkin Hinata di umpetin di kantong celananya tsunade :v

- Namealexis : Arigatou ^^.

- Yui : hehe.. mungkin karena didikan bapaknya kali ya, makanya hinata jadi penurut gitu :p

- Guest : sankyu sarannya senpai ^^

- zizii67 : zizi-chan malah ikutan nyanyi :v. hmm.. efbi ya, Auhtor udh ga bersahabat lagi sama yang berbau efbi sama tweet zizi-chan :p. hehe tapi kalo yg laen ada :p *garuk - garuk kepala.

- Darmawanz manitu : mungkin Hinata lagi ngumpet di rumah Auhtor :v

- Aizen L Sousuke : hmmm.. ada ga ya, yuk kita liat aja

- Syah9126 : jiahahaha.. upilnya mau diapain tuh Syah-san :v :v

- AnimeAnimonstaR : semangat Anime-san ^^

- Iyes Zayyana : hehe, Author malah seneg iyes-senpai kalo di kasih saran kaya gini :p. hmmm tanda apa ya? * mikir. tanda ya :p. Arigatou Senpai ^^

- blankZack : Author juga yakin kalo Naruto bakal bonyok ntar :v.

- hiru neesan : kita rampok pesawatnya Namikaze corps yuk hiru nee, biar bisa jalan - jalan kayak NaruHina :p. hmm kita liat apakah Shion akan menyerah?

- Namikaze Anwar : Semoga saja, Amin. :p

- Dirra - cchi 7ack, La mistera, Saladin No Jutsu : oke ^^

- FlnLee : Next Chapt is coming FlnLee-san ^^

- juwita : Xixixi.. nih dah di lanjut lagi juwita-chan ^^

- virgo24 : hmm.. kayaknya ide Virgo-san boleh juga :p.

Sekali lagi saya ucapkan Hontouni Arigatou buat readers dan para senpai yang udh review. kalau begitu langsung aja kita lanjut chapt selanjutnya.

Happy Reading Minna ^^/.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : Naruto and Hinata**

**Warning : sorry masih Newbie jadinya typo dan EYD yang ga beraturan**

**Summary : Naruto ditinggalkan kekasihnya Shion. akhirnya, orang tua Naruto menjodohkannya dengan seorang gadis dari keluarga hyuuga yang belum pernah di lihatnya sebelumnya**

**RnR please..**

**and**

**Happy Reading**

**A Prophecy That Came True**

Chapt 9 : A Prophecy That Came True, Part 3

1 jam berlalu, kini pesawat yang naruto tumpangi telah mendarat dengan sempurna dibandara Suna. sebelum benar – benar meninggalkan pesawat, Naruto mengatakan pada Kakashi bahwa ia akan kembali ke Konoha besok menjelang siang. Jadi Kakashi bisa beristirahat. Merasa tak yakin dengan keputusan dari Naruto, Kakashi mencoba meyakinkan lagi pada keputusan Anak dari boss nya tersebut. Sementar Naruto tetap bersikeras dengan keputusannya.

Naruto segera melesat keluar bandara dan mencari taksi. Setelahnya ia menuju ke Rumah keluarga Hyuuga dengan kecepatan penuh bersama taksi tersebut. Naruto tak peduli dengan lalu lintas, karena malam hari kendaraan sepi di jalanan dan menyuruh supir taksi tersebut untuk mengebut.

Sesampainya di rumah keluarga Hyuuga tepat pukul 11 malam. Naruto memencet bel rumah keluarga Hyuuga tersebut. Namun yang menyambutnya hanya penjaga rumah itu saja. Kemudian Naruto masuk ke dalam rumah megah itu dan hanya mendapati Neji yang sedang menikmati teh jahe kesukaanya bersama tenten.

"Tenten?" ujar Naruto heran.

"N-Naruto." sahut Tenten sedikit terkejut dan sedikit malu karena tertangkap basah sedang bersama Neji dimalam hari.

"Apa yang kau.." Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya. Sementara Neji melihatnya dengan sedikit rona merah karena malu. "Baiklah itu tidak penting.." lanjutnya, "Neji, dimana Hinata?"

Spontan Neji dan Tenten terkejut. Bagaimana mungkin Naruto yang menjadi suami Hinata bisa mencarinya sampai ke Suna dengan pakaian yang lusuh begitu.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Neji.

Naruto menghela nafas malas karena harus menjelaskannya kepada Neji secara detail, "Baiklah." ujarnya. "Terjadi kesalah pahaman antara aku dan Hinata. Sehingga ia pergi dari rumah. Aku mencarinya kemana – mana di Konoha tapi tidak menemukannya. Dan aku pikir dia ada disini. Jadi, bisa kah kau mempertemukannya denganku?" lanjut Naruto panjang lebar.

Neji mengernyit kemudian dia tersenyum. "Kenapa kau begitu yakin Hinata ada disini, Naruto?" tanya Neji sedikit memojokan.

"Karena hanya disini tempat yang belum aku datangi!" Naruto sedikit meninggikan suaranya karena tak sabar.

"Dia tidak ada disini, Naruto!" balas Neji yang ikut meninggikan suara.

"Kau pasti berbohong." ucap Naruto tak percaya.

"Cih.. aku tidak bohong padamu." jawab Neji "kau boleh menggeledah rumah ini sepuasnya." lanjut Neji meyakinkan.

Naruto menghela nafas karena sepertinya Neji tidak berbohong. "Kemana lagi aku harus mencarinya.." Suara Naruto mulai parau, itu dapat di dengar oleh Neji dan Tenten yang melihatnya dengan Iba. Sementara Neji berjalan dan mendekati Naruto. Kemudian..

BUAKK…

Pukulan telak diterima oleh Naruto tepat di sudut bibirnya. Naruto sedikit terdorong karena pukulan keras tersebut. Naruto menatap tajam pada Neji, tapi ia merasa pukulan ini mungkin sangat pantas untuknya karena tak bisa menjaga Hinata dengan baik.

"Itu karena kau tak bisa menjaga adikku dengan baik." Tutur Neji santai sambil kembali ke tempat ia duduk tadi.

Karena Suara ribut – ribut yang terjadi, sepertinya membangunkan seisi rumah. Hanabi yang tadinya sedang tidur kini terbangun dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Begitu juga maid – maid yang ada dirumah itu. Hanabi yang mendapati keadaan Naruto cukup kacau, berjalan menghampirinya dan membantunya berdiri lalu membawa Naruto untuk duduk bersama Neji dan Tenten.

"Untung saja paman Hiashi sedang tugas luar kota." ujar Neji datar, "Kalau tidak, mungkin kau akan di bunuh olehnya." Naruto hanya tertegun.

"Naruto.." Hanabi mulai membuka suara. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Naruto melihat Hanabi sekilas, "Hinata pergi dari rumah dan semua ini salahku. Aku datang kemari karena ingin meminta maaf padanya dan berjanji tak akan melakukan hal ini lagi. Karena.." Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya, ".. Aku sangat mencintainya." Hanabi yang mendengar ucapan Naruto hanya bisa mengelus punggung iparnya tersebut, Tenten tersenyum haru, sementara Neji tersenyum penuh misteri.

"Tapi Naruto.." Hanabi kembali berkata, "Apa yang dikatakan Neji benar, dia tidak ada disini."

Naruto terbelalak, "Aku bingung harus mencarinya kemana lagi.."

"Kau bilang kau sangat mencintainya!" Seru Neji tiba – tiba, "Tapi kau tak tahu harus mencarinya kemana, suami macam apa kau!?" lanjutnya yang terus memojokkan posisi Naruto.

"Neji!" Tenten menegur kekasihnya yang dibalas dengan tatapan kesal.

"Aku tahu." Naruto menyahut, "Aku sudah menjadi suami yang buruk untuknya. Karena itu aku mau menebus semua dosa ku padanya"

"cih.." cibir Neji yang masih kesal.

Melihat tingkah sepupunya itu Hanabi menghela nafas bosan "Naruto." Hanabi berbicara, "Sebaiknya kau menginap saja dulu disini. Mungkin Hinata masih di rumah singgah Hyuuga yang ada dikonoha. Besok pagi – pagi kau bisa langsung menuju kesana." Hanabi mencoba menenangkan.

Naruto terkejut. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan rumah singgah Hyuuga yang ada di konoha. Kini Naruto merasa kalau ia adalah orang paling bodoh didunia, "Aku memang bodoh." ujar Naruto pelan sambil sedikit menjambak rambutnya.

"Kau memang bodoh." timpal Neji yang masih kesal.

Hanabi memutar bola matanya bosan, "Maid, tolong siapkan kamar untuk Naruto." perintah Hanabi kepada para maid yang sekarang ada disana.

"Baik, Hanabi-sama" sahut salah seorang maid dan kemudian suasana mulai kembali tenang. Naruto meminum teh Hijau yang di berikan oleh Hanabi sambil menceritakan kronologinya. Tenten terharu mendengar cerita Naruto, sementara Neji malas mendengarkan cerita Naruto. Tapi ia juga merasa bersalah karena telah memukul Naruto sekeras itu.

"Naruto.." Neji memanggil yang sukses membuat semua orang yang ada disana menoleh. "Maaf sudah memukulmu."

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya "tidak apa – apa Neji," sahutnya. "ini pantas kudapatkan." kemudian Neji tersenyum penuh misteri kembali dan Naruto melanjutkan ceritanya.

OOO

Disebuah kamar dengan cahaya yang temaram dari sinar rembulan, tampak seorang gadis sedang menangis di tepian tempat tidur. sepertinya, gadis tersebut sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Lebih tepatnya memikirkan seseorang.

"Hinata." Seseorang wanita cantik bermata coklat terang seperti madu memanggil dan menghampiri gadis tersebut.

sebelum Hinata menoleh, ia menghapus butiran kristal yang masih setia menempel di pipinya kemudian menoleh kearah orang yang memanggilnya. "O-Oba-san?" sahutnya.

Tsunade tertegun melihat ekspresi Hinata yang sepertinya sangat terpukul dengan semua kejadian ini. Tapi, Tsunade tetap harus menjalankan rencananya demi membuat cucu semata wayangnya jera.

"Aku tahu, kau sangat menyayangi Naruto." Ujarnya sembari duduk disebelah Hinata di tepian tempat tidur. "Setidaknya, bersabarlah sedikit. Ini demi kebaikan kalian berdua dan masa depan pernikahan kalian."

Hinata masih saja terdiam tanpa memberikan sepatah kata pun, Tsunade pun mendesah frustasi melihat tingkah cucu menantunya "Aku dengar dari Minato, Anak bodoh itu pergi ke Suna untuk mencarimu."

Seketika Hinata terbelalak '_Kesuna? mencariku'_ Batinnya. Tampak disana raut wajah Hinata berubah drastis. sepertinya gadis pemilik mata lavender tersebut merasakan sejumlah air yang sangat banyak menyiram hatinya dan membuatnya menjadi sedikit lebih lega.

"Dan kau tahu?" Tsunade mulai berkata kembali dan membuat Hinata semakin penasaran "Sepertinya anak bodoh itu sangat khawatir padamu. Aku yakin, dia pasti sudah menyadari perasaannya pada mu sekarang."

Apa lagi yang membuat Hinata merasa senang selain kabar Naruto dan mendapatkan Bonus bahwa Naruto khawatir terhadapnya. Tapi sebersit perasaan di dalam hati Hinata tidak ingin membuat Suami kuningnya itu terlalu mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

"A-apa Naruto-kun b-baik - baik saja, Oba-san?" tanya Hinata berusaha menutupi perasaannya yang kini sedang berbunga - bunga.

Tsunade tersenyum maklum. "Aku heran. kau masih saja mengkhawatirkan keadannya. Padahal, yang seharusnya khawatir sekarang itu hanya dia seorang."

Wajah Hinata semakin merona merah dan membuatnya semakin terlihat cantik saat sinar rembulan menggelitik wajah ayunya. "Tenang saja. sekarang dia berada di rumahmu yang ada di Suna. Neji yang memberitahukannya padaku." Sambung Tsunade.

"A-Arigatou, Oba-san." Ucap Hinata masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hn.. sama - sama. Lebih baik kau tidur sekarang dan istirahatkan tubuhmu. kita lihat, apa anak bodoh itu akan menjemputmu disini atau tidak besok." balas Tsunade yang hanya di sahut dengan anggukan oleh Hinata, Kemudian Ia melengang keluar kamar tersebut.

Hinata menatap kearah rembulan yang bersnar terang. Lama Hinata menatap rembulan tersebut, kemudian bibir ranumnya melengkungkan sebuah senyuman, Sangat manis. '_Naruto-kun..'_ ucapnya dalam hati.

Pada saat yang sama di Suna, tepatnya di kamar Naruto bermalam. Tampak pemuda bersurai kuning sedang merebahkan dirinya dan memandangi ponselnya yang menampilkan sebuah foto dirinya dan Hinata saat pernikahan mereka. Sesekali Naruto tersenyum, sesekali juga ia tertegun. "Tunggu aku Hinata. Aku bersumpah akan membuat hidup kita bahagia selamanya." Ucap Naruto sembari memejamkan matanya walaupun sekarang ini dia sangat ingin mempercepat perputaran waktu.

Tepat tengah Hari, Naruto sudah Tiba di konoha. Tanpa Babibu lagi, ia meminjam mobil Kakashi yang kebetulan sedang berada di bandara. Mazda RX-8 berwarna Hitam melesat keluar bandara yang di kendarai Naruto itu sempat mengagetkan banyak orang – orang disekitarnya. Karena tiba – tiba saja saja ada mobil keluar dari bandara dengan kecepatan di atas rata – rata.

Naruto menuju kerumah persinggahan Keluarga Hyuuga yang ada di Konoha. Rumah yang terletak tak jauh dari pusat kota namun tak terlalu dekat dengan pinggiran kota. Sekitar 20 menit dari bandara. Setelah sampai disana, Naruto dapat melihat sebuah rumah besar yang minimalis dan langsung bertanya kepada para penjaga rumah tersebut kemudian mencoba masuk walau dicegah tak akan mengurungkan niat Naruto untuk mencari Hinata di setiap sudut rumah besar itu.

Naruto menyerah mencari disana, karena setelah setengah jam mencari, Naruto tak dapat menemukan sosok Hinata. Naruto kemudian mengunjungi Shikamaru untuk membantunya mencari Hinata, tapi hasilnya nihil. Shikamaru tidak dapat membantu Naruto karena ia sedang sangat sibuk. Naruto beralih ke Sasuke dan Sakura, hasilnya juga sama saja.

Naruto kembali memacu mobil yang ia pinjam dari kakashi. Ia mengendarai mobil tersebut dengan pelan. Sampai di sebuah taman kota, ia mencoba mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang bisa dibilang sanagat lelah sejak ia membuat onar di rumah keluarga Hyuuga yang ada di Suna. Naruto meminum jus jeruk yang baru saja dibelinya, sesekali ia menghela nafas lelah.

pada saat yang sama, mobil BMW merah maroon kebetulan melintas di daerah tersebut.

"Gaara-kun." Ujar Shion yang sedang berada di dalam mobil tersebut sambil menarik lengan baju Gaara. Sejak kejadian dimana Gaara menenangkan Shion beberapa hari yang lalu, Shion memutuskan untuk menambahkan suffix –kun untuk Gaara seperti saat mereka SMP dulu. "Bukankah itu Naruto?"

"Hn?" Gaara menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk oleh Shion, "Sedang apa dia disitu?" Gaara bertanya, Shion mengangkat bahunya. "Dan.. Kenapa dia terlihat sangat lusuh seperti itu?" Gaara masih melanjutkan perkataanya, "apa mungkin dia mencari Hinata?"

Shion menatap Gaara tak mengerti. Gaara menghela nafas dan menjelaskannya pada Shion. "Saat sebelum aku menjemputmu ditaman waktu itu. Tsunade oba-san menghubungiku dan memberitahuku kalau Hinata sekarang ada bersamanya. Tapi, kita sebagai teman dekat Naruto jangan sampai membantunya. Supaya Naruto bisa belajar arti kehilangan yang sesungguhnya. Dan semua ini ada hubungannya denganmu." jelas Gaara panjang lebar.

Shion tertegun, ia merasa karena dirinya lah semua ini terjadi. Gaara mengerti maksud dari tingkah laku Shion "kau ingin menemuinya?" Ucap Gaara setelahnya.

Shion menoleh kearah Gaara dan tersenyum "ayo kita kisana" ucap Shion, walau dengan berat hati Gaara tetap menuruti permintaan sang pujaan hatinya tersebut.

"Naruto-kun!" teriak Shion memanggil Naruto.

"Shion?" Naruto sedikit terbelalak saat melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Sedang apa disini?" ucap Shion saat sampai di tempat Naruto duduk dan disusul oleh Gaara.

**TBC**

Waahh.. Shion dateng lagi. bener - bener dah nih cewek. minta di culik kali ya..

mohon Bimbingan dan Reviewnya kembali di Chapt yang gaje ini ^^

Arigatou - Arigatou ^^ * bungkukin badan 90 derajat


	11. Chapter 11 : Hati yang Menyatu

Konichiwa minna-san, seperti biasa author balesin review dulu ya sebelum lanjutin chaptnya ^^

- DiRa - cchi - 7ack, Uciha ryu'tto : ok ^^

- dattebayoo : udh tahap akhir kok ^^

- ambarthefill : Arigatou ^^

- mery-chan : hehe.. mery-chan kayaknya fansnya Naruto nih :p

- Bunshin Anugra ET : gomen - gomen. buat next Auhtor lambatin deh alurnya :p hehe *garuk - garuk kepala

- zizii67 : hmm.. kasih tau ga ya :p. Hinata ada di hatinya Author Zizi-chan :v. *dirasengan Naruto

- : huum ya? gomen - gomen *garuk - garuk kepala.

- Yui : baju keless.. digantung ampe kering. :v :v :v woke Yui-chan.

- Amu B : Author juga pengen liat mereka bahagia nih senpai :p.

- Namikaze Anwar : ayooo..siapa sajaaa.. tabraaak Shiooonn :v :v :v

- FlnLee : wahh.. FlnLee-san. awas di Jyuuken Hina-chan loh ngumpetin Naruto di rumah kamu. :v :v :v

- blankZack : yuk kita tambahin Black-san :v

- AnimeAnimonstaR : mari kita lihat dimana Hinata berada :p

- juwita : jiahahaha,. juwita-chan ga puas :p

- batagor kecap : Setujuuhh! :v

- Namealexis : ini juga dah mau ending kok senpai ^^

- LeaHimawari : semoga, amiinn ^^. Hina-chan ada di hati Author loh Himawari-chan :p

- virgo24 : virgo-san ga sabar NaruHina punya baby :v

- hiru neesan : Shion mau pamer ke Naruto kali, kalo dia dah jadian ama gaara :v. Ayo hiru-nee.. Author yang jaga hiru-nee yang ngerampok :v :v. siap hiru-nee udh tahap akhir kok ini :p.

- Syah9126 : bener juga tuh Syah-san. emank Baka si Naruto. ga pake jurus 1k bayangan :v

Sekali lagi saya ucapkan Hontouni Arigatou buat readers dan para senpai yang udh review. kalau begitu langsung aja kita lanjut chapt selanjutnya.

Happy Reading Minna ^^/.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : Naruto and Hinata**

**Warning : sorry masih Newbie jadinya typo dan EYD yang ga beraturan**

**Summary : Naruto ditinggalkan kekasihnya Shion. akhirnya, orang tua Naruto menjodohkannya dengan seorang gadis dari keluarga hyuuga yang belum pernah di lihatnya sebelumnya**

**RnR please..**

**and**

**Happy Reading**

**A Prophecy That Came True**

Chapt 11 : Hati yang Menyatu

"Sedang apa disini?" Tanya Shion

Naruto melihat Gaara kemudian tatapanya seoalah bertanya kepada Gaara.

"Apa?" tanya Gaara datar, Naruto senyum remeh.

"Sejak kapan kalian pacaran?" tanya Naruto to the point yang benar – benar membuat Shion dan Gaara sedikit panik.

"Kau cemburu, eh?" balas Gaara tak mau kalah karena godaan sahabat kuningnya.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua." ujar Shion menyela, "Bisa – bisa nya kalian saling sindir disaat seperti ini." Naruto dan Gaara tersenyum kecut sambil menghela nafas.

"Ada apa Shion?" tanya Naruto memulai pembicaraan, "Jika kau kemari ingin menyatakan perasaanmu pada ku. Jawabanku akan sama seperti sebelum.."

Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya Shion memotongnya dengan segera, "Hinata ada di rumah Tsunade-Obasan. Segeralah jemput dia Naruto-kun"

Naruto terbelalak bagaimana Shion bisa mengetahuinya. "D-dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Naruto tak percaya.

"Si mata panda ini yang memberitahukannya padaku." ucap Shion sambil menunjuk pria berambut merah disebelahnya.

Naruto menatap tajam kearah Gaara. "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahukannya pada ku sebelumnya, Gaara?" tanya Naruto kesal.

Gaara masih dengan wajah datarnya. "Kau tak pernah bertanya padaku, Naruto." ujarnya memalingkan muka kearah lain, "Lagi pula, Tsunade oba-san melarang kami membantumu. Agar kau belajar dari pengalaman" lanjut Gaara

"Sialan..." Naruto kesal, "Nenek itu tak ada habisnya membuatku kesal." ujarnya dengan tangan terkepal. "Baiklah. Arigatou Shion, Gaara. Aku sangat berhutang pada kalian. Dan ingatkan aku untuk mentraktir kalian setelah kalian resmi pacaran nanti. Jaa.." sambung Naruto yang lagi – lagi membuat Gaara dan Shion merona karena malu.

Tanpa banyak kata lagi, Naruto pun meninggalkan tempat itu dengan kecepatan diatas rata – rata, menyisakan Shion dan Gaara yang masih merona hebat.

"Aku kira kau akan menyatakan cintamu lagi padanya." ucap Gaara berbasa - basi.

Shion menoleh dan tersenyum lembut, hal itu membuat jantung Gaara berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya. "Hmm.. untuk apa aku harus merusak rumah tangga orang?" Balas Shion seperti bertanya, Gaara mengernyit, "Kalau ternyata, ada seseorang yang selalu disampingku dan katanya ia selalu mencintaiku juga menginginkanku bahkan selalu melindungiku." Merasa di sindir Gaara kembali merona hebat dan pura – pura tidak tahu sambil memasang kembali wajah stoicnya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Gaara seolah tak mengerti. Shion sedikit kesal melihat tingkah pria bermata panda itu kemudian menarik kerah baju Gaara sehingga wajahnya mendekat ke wajah Shion.

Shion mengeliminasi jarak diantara wajah mereka dengan kecepatan diatas rata – rata. Alhasil bibir mereka pun bertemu dengan lembut. Gaara terbelalak saat Shion menciumnya secara tiba – tiba. Namun ia tak menolak dengan perlakuan Shion. Gaara pun membalas ciuman Shion dengan hangat sembari memeluk pinggang Shion. Sementara Shion mulai mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Gaara. Ciuman lembut dan hangat tersebut berlangsung cukup lama hingga mereka membutuhkan pasokan oksigen.

"Aku rasa, aku akan memikirkan perkataanmu kemarin." ucap Shion malu – malu

Gaara tersenyum "Arigatou, Shion-chan." balas Gaara kemudian memeluk Shion dengan erat.

Naruto kembali mamacu mazda RX-8 yang di kendarainya bagaikan angin topan. Tak peduli dengan lalu lintas. Ia mengambil jalan potong untuk sampai ke rumah neneknya. Sempat ia mendapat makian dari pengendara lainnya. Tapi ia tak peduli. Yang dipikirkannya sekarang adalah ia harus segera betemu dengan Hinata.

Sudah 3 hari ia tak melihat Hinata, melihat wajah merona Hinata, bahkan ia sampai merindukan senyuman hangat Hinata yang penuh misteri. Merasa sudah dekat dengan tempat tujuannya Naruto semakin memacu mobil tersebut hingga kecepatan penuh. Alhasil, sampailah ia di rumah neneknya Tsunade dengan sedikit memberikan keributan. Dalam pikiran Naruto, untunglah ia beristirahat ditaman kota tersebut sore tadi dan bertemu Gaara. Kalau tidak, Naruto tak tau lagi harus mencari Hinata kemana. Dan sekarang Sudah menjelang malam Naruto tiba di rumah neneknya.

BRAKK.. pintu utama rumah megah dan mewah yang pernah dipakai untuk acara syukuran kelulusan Naruto tersebut terbuka dengan kasar. Membuat isinya spontan berlari kesumber suara untuk melihatnya. Tampak oleh Naruto, disana sudah ada neneknya Tsunade, orang tuanya Minato dan Kushina yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada disana, juga kakeknya yang baru kembali dari inggris Jiraya.

"Dimana Hinata, oba-san?" Ucap Naruto sedikit terengah – engah karena ia berlari sejak turun dari dalam mobil.

Tsunade mengernyit dan berjalan mendekati Naruto dengan santai. Kemudian..

PLAKK…  
>Naruto terbelalak. sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi tan Naruto. Kushina yang melihatnya tak tega hanya bisa memicingkan matanya sambil meremas bahu Minato.<p>

"Anak bodoh.." ujar Tsunade kesal. "Tak punya sopan santun, apa begini yang diajarkan Minato saat kau sedang mengunjungi rumah orang, walaupun itu rumah nenekmu?" Cecar Tsunade. Naruto hanya terdiam terpaku.

"Datang dengan keadaan lusuh.." Tsunade masih melanjutkan omelannya untuk Naruto "lalu, apa – apaan bibirmu itu. lebam seperti habis berkelahi" Tsunade semakin emsoi, Jiraya hanya bisa melihat ngeri kearah Istrinya. "Dasar berandal.."

Tsunade ingin melanjutkan kalimatnya sampai Naruto menyelanya. "Hukum aku oba-san.." Ujar naruto menyela. "Hukum aku asalkan aku bisa bertemu dengan Hinata." sambung Naruto.

"Cih.." cibir Tsunade, "Bukankah kau sudah bahagia bersama kekasihmu yang bernama Shion itu" Tsunade semakin memojokkan Naruto. "Kenapa kau masih mengharapkan Hinata?"

"Karena aku sangat mencintai Hinata, oba-san." Balas Naruto Yakin. Orangtua beserta kakeknya tersenyum haru.

"Apa?" tanya Tsunade sedikit memberi tekanan pada ucapanya sembari memegang telinganya. "Mencintainya? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" lanjut Tsunade.

Suasana dirumah itu menjadi tegang. Orang tua dan Kakek Naruto seperti mendapat tontonan Drama secara langsung di depan mata mereka. Tak lama setelah itu, Naruto berlutut di depan neneknya.

"Kumohon oba-san.." ucapnya, "Biarkan aku bertemu dengan Hinata"

"Untuk apa?" tanya Tsunade lagi. "Jika hanya untuk menyakitinya lagi, lebih baik kau keluar dari rumah ini." Tsunade kemudian menyilangkan lengan di depan dadanya yang terbilang besar itu.

"Untuk meminta maaf atas kesalahanku padanya karena telah menyia – nyia kannya." sahut Naruto, "Dan untuk mengatakan bahwa aku sangat mencintainya, juga meminta kesempatan terakhir padanya untuk membuktikan bahwa aku sangat mencintainya dengan cara membahagiakannya" jelas Naruto dalam 1 nafas.

"Dengan apa?" Tsunade menantang, "Cinta? Apa kau yakin mencintai Hinata?" Tsunade masih malanjutkan kata – katanya. "Harta? Apa kau punya harta? Aku rasa yang kau miliki sekarang adalah asset dari orang tuamu." setelah itu Naruto bersujud di kaki neneknya dan mulai menitikkan air mata. Ia tak menyangka perbuatannya akan membuat neneknya semarah dan semengerikan ini.

"Kumohon oba-san.." ujar Naruto lagi. "Aku sangat yakin kalau aku sangat mencintai Hinata dan aku akan membahagiakan dirinya walaupun Tou-san menarik semua asset yang diberikannya kepadaku. Aku akan bekerja untuk menghidupi Hinata. Karena.." jelas Naruto sedikit terisak, "..aku benar – benar tulus mencintai Hinata, Oba-san." Kushina yang mendengar penuturan anak semata wayangnya itu ikut menitikkan air mata. Sementara Minato dan Jiraya tersenyum bangga.

"Angkat kepalamu." Ucap Tsunade namun Naruto masih belum mengangkat kepalanya, "Aku bilang angkat kepalamu, anak bodoh." Setelahnya Naruto mengangkat kepalanya. Tampak Tsunade kalau Naruto menangis. Itu menandakan kalau Naruto benar – benar tulus dengan apa yang di katakannya barusan. Karena setahu Tsunade, Naruto tak pernah melakukan ini demi seseorang.

Saat Naruto mengangkat kepalanya namun masih dalam posisi berlutut, Naruto dapat melihat Hinata yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dirinya bersama Tsunade. Hinata sedang berdiri di tangga bagian tengah ruangan tersebut. Tangga yang menghubungkan ruangan tempat Naruto sekarang berada dengan lantai 2.

Hinata menatap Naruto dengan mata yang berkaca - kaca. Saat Sapphire dan Amethyst bertemu, Bagaikan air terjun Niagara, air mata Hinata tumpah di pipi tembamya. Ia menangis dalam diam dan sesekali terisak. Melihat hal itu, sontak membuat Naruto berdiri dan berlari menghampiri Hinata yang sedang berdiri terpaku. Naruto kemudian memeluk Hinata dan sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya keatas. Cukup lama mereka berpelukan, lalu Hinata melepas pelukan tersebut dengan perlahan.

Menatap wajah Naruto, kemudian menyentuh sudut bibir Naruto yang sedikit lebam karena pukulan Neji kemarin. Disentuhnya lagi lebam tersebut dengan perlahan. Lalu, tangan Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"Gomen.." ujar Naruto sedikit terisak "gomen.. gomen.. hiks. Sekalipun kata Maaf tak akan cukup untukmu."

Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tetap menangis. "hiks.. Naruto-kun bodoh.. hiks.." balas Hinata, "Tanpa kau meminta maaf, aku sudah memaafkanmu.. hiks" spontan Naruto memeluk tubuh mungil istrinya, menghirup aroma lavender yang berasal dari tubuh Hinata dan mengelus kepalanya.

Begitu juga Hinata, ia memeluk erat tubuh suaminya dan merasakan aroma citrus dari tubuh Naruto yang selalu saja membuat Hinata merasa nyaman. Orang tua juga nenek dan kakek naruto melihat mereka dengan tatapan bahagia. Jiraya menghampiri Tsunade istrinya lalu memeluknya dari belakang. Minato yang melihat tingkah orang tuanya hanya tersenyum maklum. Begitu pula dengan Kushina.

Naruto masih tak melepaskan pelukan eratnya pada Hinata. Ia seakan ingin beralama – lama dengan posisi tersebut. Namun, karena tak mau membuat Istrinya merasa sesak, Naruto melepaskan pelukan itu. dilihatnya wajah Hinata kembali merona. Wajah yang sangat dirindukannya. Naruto mulai mengeliminasi jarak antara wajahnya dan Hinata.

Hanya beberapa centimeter lagi bibir mereka bertemu. Tapi, tiba – tiba jari telunjuk Hinata menghentikan semuanya. Naruto menatap heran kearah Hinata. Mengerti akan arti tatapan itu Hinata kemudian menunjukkan jarinya kearah belakang tubuh Naruto. Barulah Naruto sadar, kalau dari tadi mereka tidak sendirian.

Saat Naruto menoleh kebelakang. Mereka semua panik, Tsunade bersiul - siul tak jelas. Kushina pura – pura memijat Bahu suaminya. Sementar Jiraya, terus menatap dengan penuh harap tanpa ada rasa dosa sedikitpun. "kenapa tak dilanjutkan?" ucap Jiraya santai dan dihadiahi jitakan keras oleh Tsunade. Orang tua Naruto dan Hinata terkikik melihatnya. Sementara Naruto Sweetdrop melihat keganasan neneknya.

"Sepertinya aku melewatkan sesuatu.." ucap seseorang dari pintu utama rumah megah tersebut yang ternyata adalah kakashi, "Konbanwa, minna-san." sambungnya memberi salam sambil tersenyum kikuk dibalik maskernya dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Menyadari sudah mulai ramai di rumah itu, Naruto menarik Hinata untuk pergi dari sana secepat mungkin.

"Kakashi-san." ujar Naruto "terima kasih untuk mobilnya dan maaf sudah merepotkanmu" Naruto kemudian menyambar kunci mobil yang di pegang oleh kakeknya "Oji-san, aku pinjam mobilmu. Jaa" semua hanya terdiam melihat kecepatan Naruto melakukan hal itu dalam hitungan detik. Bahkan Kakashi belum sempat mengucapkan 'terima kasih kembali' padanya. Namun, Naruto sudah berjalan melesat keluar rumah sambil menggendong Hinata ala bridal Style.

Naruto keluar dari pekarangan rumah tersebut bersama Hinata menggunakan mobil Lamborghini Gallardo milik kakeknya. Dia memacu mobil tersebut tak terlalu cepat, tapi tak terlalu lambat pula. Kemudian, muncul sebersit pertanyaan di benak Hinata dan langsung ditanyakannya kepada Naruto.

"N-Naruto-kun" ujar Hinata yang langsung di balas dengan tatapan lembut oleh Naruto.

"Iya hime?" balas Naruto.

"Bagaimana bisa, Jiraya oji-san menyukai mobil yang biasa digunakan oleh anak muda seperti ini" tanya Hinata sedikit heran dengan selera jiraya.

Naruto tersenyum "dia kakek – kakek yang tak tahu umur" jawab Naruto, Hinata memandangnya dengan bingung "umurnya saja yang tua, tapi jiwanya anak muda. Begitulah sifat Jiraya oji-san. Bahkan terkadang dia suka menggoda gadis – gadis muda" mendengar perkataan Naruto, Hinata hanya bersweetdrop ria. Sementar Naruto semakin memacu mobilnya sambil menarik kepala Hinata untuk bertumpu di dada bidang Naruto. Hinata pun merona hebat karenanya.

"Nee, Hime" Panggil naruto. Hinata menoleh dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Bisa kau ceritakan tentang Hiashi Tou-san, Hanabi, dan Neji?" Ujar Naruto.

Hinata sedikit terkejut saat mendengar pertanyaan Naruto di sela – sela perjalanan mereka yang entah kemana "kenapa kau begitu tertarik, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto menoleh sekilas dan tersenyum, "Aku hanya ingn membuang rasa sedih istriku saja, karena orang tuanya pernah membuatnya menderita dengan cara memberikan kasih sayang yang berat sebelah pada kedua anaknya"

Hinata terbelalak dan spontan matanya berlinangan air mata, Naruto semakin memeluknya dengan sebelah tangan dan mengelus kepalanya dan sesekali mengecup kepalanya dengan lembut. Seakan dibalik itu ia mengatakan 'tenanglah, aku akan selalu menemanimu dan menjagamu'.

Kemudian Hinata menceritakan semuanya kepada Naruto. Di mulai saat ia akan dibuang oleh ayahnya, di berikan kasih sayang yang berat sebelah, hampir tak dianggap oleh orang tuanya sendiri, sampai ia bisa mengubah total hidupnya. Semua yang di dengarkan Naruto sama sekali tak berbeda dari apa yang dikatakan oleh Neji.

Di sela – sela cerita Hinata, ia terkadang menangis tersedu - sedu. Dalam pikiran Naruto, Akhirnya ia berhasil. akhirnya Naruto membuka semua kesedihan yang ditutup – tutupi Hinata selama ini. Ia menatap istrinya dengan lembut. Disana ia dapat melihat, senyuman Hinata sudah berubah. Senyuman yang kini lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Senyuman yang memancarkan kebahagiaan dari dalam dirinya. Dalam hati Naruto ia bersyukur karena telah membuka tabir yang menyelimuti Hinata melalui senyumnya itu.

"Ne, Hime." Ujar Naruto saat sudah kembali ke rumah, menggendong Hinata masih dengan ala bridal style masuk ke dalam rumah, dan menuju kamar mereka.

"Berapa umurmu sekarang?" spontan membuat Hinata kembali merona merah

"T-tujuh belas tahun, Naruto-kun" ucapnya.

Naruto sedikit terbelalak dan mengecup dahi Hinata saat mereka sudah dikamar, ternyata dugaannya dulu benar. Kalau Hinata masih sangat muda. Kemudian Naruto merebahkan tubuh Istrinya di atas tempat tidur nan empuk tersebut, rona merah diwajah Hinata semakin menjadi.

"Dulu aku pernah bilang padamu. Aku tak akan menyentuhmu sampai kita benar – benar siap." Tutur Naruto, Hinata hanya diam tersipu. "Apa kali ini kau sudah siap, Hime?" sambung Naruto bertanya.

Hinata tersenyum malu sambil memukul pelan dada bidang Naruto, "A-aku t-tidak pernah m-mengatakan k-kalau aku t-tak siap, N-Naruto-kun." Ucapnya tergagap karena malu.

Tanpa banyak kata lagi, Naruto langsung mencium bibir ranum Hinata dengan lembut dan perlahan sampai ciuman tersebut menjadi liar. Desahan - desahan pun mereka berikan untuk pasangan masing – masing.

Dimalam yang cerah ini, hanya kamar dan isinya lah yang menjadi saksi bisu adegan romantis nan panas yang di lakukan oleh Naruto dan Hinata. Malam itu menjadi malam yang sangat membahagiakan buat mereka. Dimana malam itu adalah saat mereka menyatukan cinta dan hati mereka. Seperti yang dikatakan oleh ramalan '_Hati kalian akan semakin menyatu'_. Dan doa Hinata terkabul. Langit dan Bumi akhirnya bisa bersatu. Layaknya hati Naruto dan Hinata yang kini telah menyatu.

OOO

**27 Desember. 2 Bulan Kemudian..**

Keluarga Naruto dan Keluarga Hinata datang di acara makan malam saat hari ulang tahun Hinata. Saat ini mereka berada di Suna, tepatnya di rumah keluarga Hyuuga. Malam itu hanya di hadiri oleh keluarga besar saja. Karena Hinata tak ingin melakukan pesta yang besar – besaran.

"kenapa kau tak merayakan ulang tahunmu, Hinata?" tanya Hanabi berbasa – basi ditengah makan malam.

Hinata menggeleng, "karena aku ingin memberikan kejutan untuk keluargaku." ucapnya.

"Kejutan?" kata Naruto. "Bukankah seharusnya orang yang berulang tahun yang diberikan kejutan, Hinata?" Sambung Naruto.

"Karena Hari ini spesial, maka aku yang akan memberikan kejutan untuk kalian semua." Hinata kemudian tersenyum. Hiashi dan Neji masih diam dengan wajah Stoicnya. Sementara Kushina dan Minato hanya tersenyum santai.

"Lalu apa kejutannya?" Tanya Hiashi yang mulai penasaran. Minato melihatnya sedikit terkikik geli. Hiashi menyadari Minato mentertawakannya, akhirnya Hiashi memberikan DeathGlare terbaiknya yang sukses membuat Minato sweetdrop.

Hinata berdiri dan memegang bahu Naruto yang masih melahap makanannya. Sementara yang lainnya semakin penasaran dan mengkertutkan dahi mereka.

"Sebentar lagi, keluarga kita akan kedatangan anggota baru." Ungkap Hinata yang membuat semua orang terkejut terkecuali Naruto yang memang kurang peka dalam hal seperti ini.

Kushina dan Minato tersenyum senang. Neji dan Hiashi terbelalak, namun dalam hati Hiashi dia sangat merasa senang.

Hanabi beridiri dan kegirangan mendengar penuturan saudari indigonya "Benarkah?" Tanya Hanabi girang. Hinata menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum hangat pada kakaknya. "Akhirnya aku menjadi seorang bibi." Sambung Hanabi yang masih merasa gembira.

"Maksudnya apa sih, Hinata?" Naruto sukses membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu Sweetdrop. Sementara Hinata hanya tersenyum maklum dan merona merah.

"Istrimu Hamil, Naruto No Baka." Ucap Kushina.

"Ooh.." ucap Naruto datar. Beberapa detik kemudian Naruto menjatuhkan makanan yang akan ia masukkan kedalam mulutnya. Naruto berdiri dan tersenyum senang saat memandang istrinya. "Kalau begitu aku akan menjadi seorang ayah?" Hinata menganggukan kepalanya senang dan Naruto kemudian memeluknya. Sementara Minato hanya menggeleng dan memijat pelipisnya.

Makan malam pada saat itu sangat hikmat dan diiringi dengan canda tawa. Setelah makan malam Hinata mengajak Naruto untuk melihat foto – foto silsilah keluarga Hyuuga. Dimulai dari kakek buyut dan keluarga besar Hyuuga lainnya. Naruto yang mendengarkan hanya bisa menangguk – anggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. Saat mendapati foto orang dewasa yang sangat mirip sekali dengan Hinata, Naruto bertanya.

"Ini siapa? Kenapa sangat mirip sekali denganmu Hime?" Hinata menoleh dan mendekat kearah Naruto yang sedang memperhatikan sebuah foto.

"Itu Kaa-san, Naruto-kun." Ujar Hinata tertegun.

"Sugoi.." Naruto berdecak kagum melihat foto tersebut.

"kenapa?" Tanya Hinata heran.

Naruto kemudian tersenyum kearah Hinata. "Dia benar – benar seperti kembaranmu." jawab Naruto dan lagi – lagi membuat Hinata merona Hebat.

"Ne, Hinata." panggil Naruto.

"Ya, Naruto-kun?" sahut Hinata.

"Aku masih belum percaya kalau kau hamil." balas Naruto, "Maksudku, kau kan masih sangat muda, tapi kenapa bisa hamil ya?" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya dan tersenyum kikuk.

Hinata menggembungkan pipinya yang sukses membuat Naruto menjadi gemas. "Mou, Naruto-kun. Tentu saja bisa. Aku kan perempuan normal" ujar Hinata kesal pada suaminya.

"T-tapi.." mulut Naruto lalu dibekap oleh tangan Hinata, "Tak ada tapi – tapian, Naruto-kun." Balas Hinata dengan tatapan tajam. Baru kali ini Naruto melihat istrinya seseram ini dan membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri.

"Kau harus menerima kenyataan, bahwa kau akan menjadi seorang ayah." Sambung Hinata sambil tersenyum dengan rona merah yang masih setia menemani pipinya.

Naruto semakin gemas lalu mencubit pipi Hinata pelan "Tentu saja Himee.." jawab naruto kemudian memeluk tubuh istrinya.

**TBC to Bonus Story ^^**

(-_-!) *Author sweet drop ngeliat Naruto ga percaya kalo Hinata-chan Hamil. dasar Suami ga bertanggung jawab :

Sebenernya di chapt ini udh ending. Tapi, author pengen ngasih bonus story yang gaje. silahkan lanjut ke next chapt. Auhtor postnya barengan sama chapter ini kok hehe *garuk - garuk kepala.

dan tak lupa mohon Bimbingan dan Reviewnya kembali ^^

Arigatou - Arigatou *bungkukin badan 90 derajat


	12. Chapter 12 : Epilog

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : Naruto and Hinata**

**Warning : sorry masih Newbie jadinya typo dan EYD yang ga beraturan**

**Summary : Naruto ditinggalkan kekasihnya Shion. akhirnya, orang tua Naruto menjodohkannya dengan seorang gadis dari keluarga hyuuga yang belum pernah di lihatnya sebelumnya**

**RnR please..**

**and**

**Happy Reading**

**A Prophecy That Came True**

Chapt. 12 : epilog

"Ha'I Kaa-san, aku segera kesana." Ucap seorang pemuda berambut pirang menuju ke sebuah lift kantor melalui ponsel yang di genggamnya. Setelah sampai di lift tersebut dan memasukinya, pemuda itu pun langsung menekan tombol dengan digit angka "1".

Hari sudah mulai malam. pemuda berambut kuning yang bernama Naruto itu meninggalkan sebuah gedung besar yang bertuliskan NAMIKAZE CORPS. Ya, Naruto sekarang adalah pemimpin perusahaan keluarga Namikaze untuk menggantikan ayahnya. Karena, ayah Naruto yang bernama Minato menggantikan kedudukan Tsunade untuk mengurus semua ruang lingkup yang ada di Perusahaan Senju meliputi perusahaan Uzumaki dan Namikaze yang di pimpin oleh Naruto, Karena ketiga perusahaan tersebut sudah di marge sejak lama untuk memudahkan dalam pengelolaanya.

Naruto memacu mobil Lamborghini Gallardo nya dengan kecepatan tinggi dijalan raya menuju kerumah sakit karena sekarang istrinya Hinata akan segera melahirkan anak pertama mereka. Naruto sedikit gugup menyetir mobilnya. Ia tidak fokus karena yang ada dalam pikiranya sekarang adalah Hinata dan anaknya yang akan segera lahir.

BWUUUSSSH… tiba – tiba saja suara keras yang aneh terdengar di indra pendengaran Naruto. Mobilnya tak seimbang. Seketika Naruto memperlambat laju mobilnya dan menepikan mobil tersebut. lalu, Naruto turun untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Ternyata, yang ia dapati adalah keadaan ban mobilnya yang bisa dibilang sangat mahal tersebut dalam keadaan kempes.

"Kami-sama, cobaan apa lagi yang sedang kau berikan padaku." Ujarnya entah kepada siapa. Merasa tak ada waktu lagi untuk menukar ban mobilnya dengan ban cadangan. Naruto berencana untuk meninggalkan mobilnya dan pergi ke Rumah Sakit Senju dengan menggunakan taksi. Ia mengambil barang – barang yang penting dari dalam mobil tersebut dan meninggalkan mobilnya begitu saja.

10 menit menunggu taksi tak kunjung lewat, Naruto pun mulai kesal dan berlari menuju stasiun kereta terdekat untuk menuju ke Rumah Sakit Senju. Seperti mengejar maling yang ketahuan mencuri, Naruto berlari sekuat tenaganya tanpa memperduikan orang – orang yang tengah memperhatikannya. '_Hinata, berjuanglah' _batin Naruto.

Disebuah mobil Mercedes SLK warna hitam, melantun lagu Gunslinger milik Avenged sevenfold. Mobil itu adalah mobil yang sedang di kendarai oleh pemuda bermata onyx dan berambut raven.

Mobil sport mewah itu melaju cukup kencang di jalan yang di lalui Naruto tadi. Saat tak sengaja menoleh kesamping, pemuda yang diketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke tersebut melihat orang yang sangat familiar baginya sedang berlari tergesah – gesah seperti orang yang sedang kebakaran jenggot. Sasuke mengernyit dan tersenyum tipis setelahnya. Sasuke kemudian mendekati sahabatnya Naruto yang tengah berlari tersebut.

"DOBE!" teriak Sasuke dari dalam mobil.

Naruto menoleh di sela – sela larinya. Bagaikan mendapatkan sebuah harta karun, Naruto tersenyum sumringah "TEME!" balas Naruto berteriak.

"Masuklah!" Seru sasuke, "Tak ada waktu lagi."

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya dan segera melesat memasuki mobil berwarna hitam tersebut. setelahnya, mobil itu pun melesat kencang bagaikan Yondaime saat menggunakah jurus teleportasinya.

"Mobilmu dimana, Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke di dalam perjalanan mereka.

Naruto tiba – tiba memasang wajah kesalnya "Aku rasa, mobil bodoh itu tidak ada gunanya sekarang." ucap Naruto yang membuat Sasuke sedikit terheran "Ban mobil ku kempes." sambungnya sembari melipat tangannya semakin kesal.

Sasuke hanya terdiam dan tersenyum tipis. Tak lama setelah itu, Sasuke mengambil ponselnya dari saku kemeja berwarna biru dongker yang sedang ia gunakan, mencari nama seseorang di ponselnya kemudian menghubunginya.

Di depan sebuah toko roti, tampak pemuda yang memiliki rambut seperti nanas berjalan menuju mobilnya dengan santai. Dia adalah Shikamaru, seorang kepala polisi yang mengatur divisi perlalu lintasan di konoha. Sesampainya ia di mobil Aston Martin warna silver kesayanganya, tiba – tiba ponsel Shikamaru berdering. Tanpa banyak meluangkan waktu, Shikamaru menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Moshi – moshi." ujar Shikamaru melalui ponselnya.

"Hn.. moshi – moshi, Shikamaru." ucap seseorang yang menghubinya tadi yang ternyata adalah Sasuke. "Kau dimana sekarang?"

Shikamaru mengernyit heran. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Cih.." Balas Sasuke kesal, "Aku sedang bersama Naruto menuju ke Rumah Sakit Senju. Hinata sedang melahirkan." sambungnya

Mendengar penjelasan dari salah satu temannya tersebut, Shikamaru seakan mengerti maksudnya. Kemudian ia pun meghela nafas pasrah. "Baiklah. Aku ada di toko roti Akimichi daerah shibuya. Tepatnya jalanan lurus yang menuju perempatan Shibuya. Aku tunggu kalian disini, lalu aku akan membuka jalan untuk kita menuju ke Rumah Sakit Senju"

"Hn.. wakatta." Balas sasuke yang masih memegang ponsel di telinganya. "Setelah sampai di lampu lalu lintas yang menuju ke tempat itu, aku akan memberi kode. Sebaiknya kau bersiap – siap. Tak lama lagi kami akan sampai disana." sambung Sasuke.

"Hn.." sahut Shikamaru lalu mematikan panggilan tersebut. "Mendokusai ne.." ucapnya setelah itu dan meletakkan lampu sirine khas polisi yang sering digunakan Sato Miwako di RX-7nya dalam serial Detective conan, untuk memberi tanda kepada Sasuke dan Naruto.

Setelah menutup panggilannya pada Shikamaru, Sasuke seketika membanting setirnya ke kanan dengan keras yang sukses membuat Naruto terpental karena pada saat itu Naruto belum mengenakan sabuk pengamannya. Kemudian Sasuke memasuki jalan kecil untuk memotong jalan menuju tempat Shikamaru berada.

"Ittai.." Naruto meringis. "TEME, KALAU MAU BELOK BILANG – BILANG!" Teriak Naruto kesal di dalam mobil.

"Cih.." Sasuke ikut kesal. "Diam Dobe, dan pakai sabuk pengamanmu. Aku tak mau membuat keponakanku menunggu lebih lama lagi." sambung Sasuke yang membuat Naruto sediit tertegun.

Mobil Sasuke nampak semakin melaju cepat di jalanan yang cukup sepi tersebut. sesampainya di lampu lalu lintas yang di maksud Sasuke tadi. Dia dan Naruto melihat Sinyal yang diberikan oleh Shikamaru lalu membalasnya dengan sorotan lampu jauh yang terang secara berkedip. Shikamaru yang menyadari kode yang di berikan oleh Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis dan mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

Dari dalam mobil Sasuke. Mereka bersiap – siap untuk melesat setelah lampu menunjukkan warna hijau. dengan santai lengan kiri Sasuke menggenggam tuas persneling dan lengan kanannya menggenggam erat kemudinya, sementara Naruto hanya dapat menelan ludahnya. Karena ia sudah menduga hal yang pernah mereka lakukan sewaktu sekolah dulu akan dilakukan lagi. Yaitu, kebut – kebutan di jalan raya.

Lampu lalu lintas sudah menunjukkan lampu hijaunya yang terang. Tanpa banyak kata lagi, Sasuke menggerakkan tuas persenelingnya kearah gigi 1 dan melesat kencang ke depan dengan meninggalkan decitan dari ban mobilnya. Begitu juga dengan Shikamaru, dari tepian jalan ia tiba – tiba melesat cepat kearah depan dan mengarah ke tengah jalan.

Mobil Sasuke dan Shikamaru sekarang sudah berjalan berdampingan dengan kecepatan yang dibilang sangat kencang.

"SHIKAMARU!" teriak Naruto dari mobil sasuke yang kacanya sudah terbuka sambil melambai – lambaikan tangannya keluar, kearah teman berambut nanasnya itu.

Shikamaru menoleh dan hanya diam, kemudian ia memijat pelipisnya dan menggeleng pasrah. Kaca tiba – tiba tertutup membuat Naruto kaget dan menoleh kearah Sasuke dengan wajah kesal.

"Duduk dengan tenang, Dobe." Ucapnya datar. Naruto hanya sweetdrop .

Sasuke melihat Shikamaru dari dalam mobilnya kemdian mengangguk, begitu juga yang dilakukan oleh Shikamaru. setelahnya, mobil Shikamaru melesat duluan dan disusul Sasuke. Shikamaru mengambil walky talky yang ada di di dashboard mobilnya.

"Kepada seluruh armada kepolisian lalu lintas." ujar Shikamaru melului walky talky, "Saya instruksikan untuk membuat perempatan Shibuya menjadi kosong dan mengamankan jalur yang menuju karah Rumah Sakit Senju sekarang juga." Sambungnya.

Dari dalam walky talky kemudian mengeluarkan suara yang mengindahkan perintah Shikamaru secara bergantian. Setelahnya Shikamaru meletakkan kembali alat berwarna hitam berbentuk kotak tersebut. pada saat yang sama ponsel Shikmaru bordering kembali. Shikamaru melihat ponselnya dengan malas tapi tetap menjawab panggilan tersebut disela – sela perjalanannya.

"DIMANA KAU PRIA PEMALAS!?" teriak seorang gadis yang sepertinya sedang marah – marah "AKU SUDAH DIRUMAH SAKIT TAPI KAU BELUM MUNCUL JUGA" lanjut gadis itu melalui ponsel.

Shikamaru sedikit menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya sambil mendesah pasrah. "Aku sedang mengawal mereka menuju kerumah sakit, Temari."

"Mereka?" tanya gadis yang ternyata adalah Temari, istri dari Shikamaru.

"Naruto dan Sasuke." sahutnya, "Kau tunggu saja disana. Apa yang lain sudah datang?"

"Hanya tinggal kalian bertiga dan.." Temari menggantung kalimatnya "Kiba dan Shino."

Shikamaru mengernyit heran. "Bukankah mereka sedang tidak ada tugas mengapa mereka tidak datang?" Shino dan Kiba adalah 2 orang sahabat Naruto yang kini juga bekerja di pihak kepolisian dengan divisi yang berbeda – beda. Tiba – tiba dari arah belakang mobil Sasuke dan Naruto tampak sebuah mobil berjenis American Muscle yang sedang menyalakan lampu sirinenya.

Shikamaru tesenyum simpul. "Sepertinya mereka juga sedang dalam perjalanan." Sambungnya.

"Haah.." Desah Temari pasrah, "ya sudah, kalau begitu kau hati – hati menyetir. Dan bawakan si kepala kuning bodoh itu secepatnya. "Shikamaru hanya sweetdrop mendengar penuturan istrinya sambil menutup panggilan.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menangkap kalian karena memacu mobil dengan kecepatan diatas rata – rata." Ujar seseorang pria dengan tato merah segitiga di pipinya melalui pengeras suara. Spontan Sasuke dan Naruto terkejut dan menoleh kebelakang.

Shikamaru kembali tersenyum simpul didalam mobilnya. "Tapi, karena ini keadaan darurat. Aku akan ikut balapan dengan kalian." Kata kiba yang masih dengan alat pengeras suaranya. "Kita lakukan seperti dulu. APA KALIAN SETUJU!?" Tiba – tiba kiba berteriak dari alat pengeras suaranya itu.

Sasuke tersenyum seperti menerima tantangan teman bertatonya itu. Naruto hanya bisa sweetdrop '_kenapa di saat seperti ini mereka malah mau balapan' _batin Naruto. Sementara Shikamaru hanya geleng – geleng kepala.

"Kiba." Panggil pemuda berkaca mata hitam disebelah Kiba.

Kiba menoleh dengan tampang bertanya, "Ada apa Shino?"

"Jika terjadi sesuatu padaku saat mengawal Naruto ke rumah sakit.." ucap Shino dengan nada datar, "Kau akan ku hantui seumur hidupmu." kiba yang mendengar penuturan temannya yang satu ini hanya bisa bersweetdrop ria.

OOO

"INI ADALAH KEPALA POLISI DIVISI LALU LINTAS!" Seru Shikamaru melalui pengeras suara yang baru saja di nyalakan olehnya, "KAMI SEDANG DALAM KEADAAN DARURAT, DIMOHON UNTUK MENGOSONGKAN JALAN DAN PEREMPATAN SHIBUYA SEKARANG. UNTUK MENCEGAH HAL YANG TIDAK DIINGINKAN." sambungnya.

Seketika, semua mobil yang berada di jalanan tersebut mulai memperlambat lajunya dan menepi ke bahu jalan. Sementara di perempatan Shibuya, ternyata sudah ada polisi yang berjaga dan menyambungkan koneksi pengeras suara tersebut ke milik Shikamaru dan membuat orang – orang yang berlalu lalang menepi ketrotar yang ada di perempatan tersebut.

"SEKALI LAGI SAYA ULANGI! INI ADALAH KEADAAN DARURAT, DIMOHON UNTUK MENGOSONGKAN JALAN DAN PEREMPATAN SHIBUYA SEKARANG. UNTUK MENCEGAH HAL YANG TIDAK DIINGINKAN". Setelahnya Shikamaru meletekkan alat pengeras Suaranya dan kembali mamacu mobilnya dengan cepat yang diikuti oleh mobil Sasuke dan Naruto juga KIba dan Shino.

Hujan mulau turun. Itu tampak dari kaca depan mobil Sasuke yang kini terdapat bercak – bercak air.

"Oh, kami-sama." ujar Naruto, "kenapa harus kau turunkan hujan di saat seperti ini." Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya diam dan berusaha konsentrasi dengan jalanan yang di laluinya. Mereka pun akhirnya sampai di perempatan Shibuya. Di perempatan tersebut, jalanan mulai basah. Nampak shikamaru semakin memacu mobilnya dengan kencang. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke dan Kiba.

"Teme.. teme.. TEMEEEE….." Teriak Naruto tiba – tiba karena melihat kecepatan mobil yang mereka kendarai semakin kencang padahal mereka akan memasuki perempatan jalan yang dibilang ramai tersebut.

Seketika, Naruto dapat melihat mobil Shikamaru berbelok secara tiba – tiba dan melakukan manufer serperti "Drift". Hal itu juga juga di lakukan oleh Sasuke. Tapi, sebelumnya ia memberikan senyuman remehnya terlebih dahulu.

"TEMEEEEE…" Teriak Naruto semakin kencang karena Histeris. Kiba tak mau kalah, ia juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti Shikamaru dan Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau mejadi pengecut seperti itu, Dobe" ujar Sasuke. "Berteriak seperti bayi"

Naruto lagi – lagi Sweetdrop melihat sahabatnya. "BAGAIMANA AKU TIDAK BERTERIAK TEMEE.. KAU TIBA-TIBA BERMANUFER SEPERTI ITU DIJALAN YANG CUKUP RAMAI DAN BASAH INI" Naruto berteriak.

"Diam dan duduk. Atau ku tending keluar kau" ucap Sasuke dingin yang sukses membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri.

Ke tiga mobil itu masih melaju kencang. Disetiap tikungan mereka melakukan hal yang sama seperti di perempatan Shibuya. Naruto dan Shino yang ada di kursi penumpang depan hanya bisa menelan ludah sebanyak mungkin melihat teman mereka ugal – ugalan seperti itu.

Sementara di Rumah sakit Senju, Hinata mulai merasakan kontraksi – kontraksi luar biasa sakit yang diberikan oleh janin di dalam kandungannya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya seorang dokter berambut pendek bernama Shizune yang baru tiba

"Kontraksinya semakin aktif dok." sahut asistennya dan diberikan anggukan oleh Shizune. Diluar ruangan bersalin tampak keluarga serta teman – teman Naruto dan Hinata sedang menanti cemas dengan keadaan Hinata yang akan melahirkan anak pertamanya

"SIALAN.." wanita berambut merah mengumpat kesal pada ponsel yang kini di genggamnya "TIDAK BISA DIHUBUNGI. KEMANA ANAK BODOH ITU!" geram kushina.

Minato menepuk pundak Kushina pelan dan mengelusnya. " Tenanglah Kushina, Naruto dalam perjalanan. Mereka sedang dikawal oleh Shikamaru menuju kemari." mendengar penjelasan suaminya, Kushina sedikit tenang walaupun sekarang ia masih cemas dengan keadaan Hinata dan Cucunya.

Setelah menempuh jarak yg cukup jauh dan memakan waktu 20 menit. Akhirnya Naruto dan kawan – kawan tiba di rumah sakit. Hanya mobil sasuke yang melaju sampai ketepat pintu utama Rumah Sakit tersebut dan sedikit menimbulkan keributan. Sementara Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Shino di tempat parkir. Tanpa banyak kata lagi Naruto melesat keluar dari dalam mobil Sasuke dan masuk ke Rumah Sakit terbesar se Konoha itu menuju ke resepsionis.

"Selamat datang, Naruto-Sama" sapa gadis cantik yang menjadi resepsionis.

"Hn.. terima kasih." walau pun dalam keadaan tergesah – gesah, Naruto masih sempat membalas salam resepsionis tersebut. "Dimana Hinata dirawat?" sambungnya bertanya

"Hinata-sama dirawat diruangan VVIP nomer 507, Naruto- Sama." sahut gadis cantik itu.

"Hn.. terima kasih." Naruto langsung berlari menuju lift untuk mencapai ruangan yang dimaksudkan.

Sesampainya di lantai 5 Naruto berlari menuju kamar nomor 507 tempat dimana istrinya, Hinata dirawat. Naruto dapat melihat keluarga dan teman – temannya sedang menunggu di ruangan VVIP tersebut. Disana tampak Tsunade, Jiraya, dan Minato tersenyum kearahnya. Sementara kushina menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal seakan berkata '_lama sekali kau datang'. _Hiashi tampak terlihat tenang walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat cemas dengan keadaan putri bungsunya, dan Hanabi tampak sangat khawatir dengan keadaan adiknya.

Tampak juga teman – teman Naruto seperti Sakura, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Temari, Kankurou, Ino, sai dan Couji yang pada saat itu sudah hadir disana ikut tersenyum menyambut kedatangan Naruto. Minus Gaara dan Shion yang sekarang sedang berlibur untuk bulan madu mereka, karena mereka sekarang telah menikah.

Saat Tepat naruto menginjakkan kakinya di depan pintu ruangan tersebut, terdengar suara tangisan bayi yang melengking. Bukan tangisan kesedihan, melainkan tangisan kebahagiaan karena akhirnya sang janin dapat lahir ke dunia.

"Selamat, Dobe.." ujar Sasuke yang ternyata sudah menyusul naruto sambil menepuk bahu Naruto pelan. Diikuti dengan Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Shino.

Naruto menoleh "terima kasih teman – teman" kemudian Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya kearah semua teman dan keluarganya sembari tersenyum.

Naruto memasuki ruangan bersalin Hinata. Dapat di lihatnya sekarang Hinata sedang duduk bersandar dengan posisi 45 derajat sambil menggendong seorang bayi mungil berambut kuning seperti ayahnya. Hinata menoleh kearah Naruto karena kehadiran pria berkulutit Tan itu sedikit mengagetkan dirinya. kemudian tersenyum kearah Naruto dengan bahagia.

"Dia tampan.." ujar Hinata. "Seperti Tou-channya"

Naruto masih berdiri disana, ia tersenyum haru melihat Istri dan anaknya telah berjuang untuk hidup. Kemudian ia menghampiri mereka. Naruto memegang lembut pipi putra pertamanya sambil menitikkan air mata. Hinata kemudian mengelus lembut kepala Naruto dengan sebelah tangannya yang masih bebas dari gedongan putranya.

"Siapa namanya, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata lembut dan terlihat lelah karena sehabis melahirkan.

Naruto melihat Hinata sedikit heran. "Kau belum memberikannya?"

Hinata menggeleng. "Aku menunggumu." jawab Hinata

Tiba – tiba, terdengar suara petir yang cukup kuat. Tapi tak mengagetkan kedua orang berbeda jenis tersebut. Bagaikan mendapat sebuah wahyu Naruto pun tersenyum kearah Istri indigonya, "Bagaimana kalau.." ujar Naruto, "Bolt."

Hinata sedikit memiringkan kepalanya tanda ia bertanya, "Bolt?"

Naruto membalas dengan anggukan, "iya, yang berarti guruh gemuruh petir." Jawabnya, "Namanya akan membuat dunia bergemuruh karena kehebatannya suatu saat nanti"

Merasa mengerti, Hinata hanya tersenyum mengiyakan pendapat suaminya dan melihat kearah bayi mereka yang juga berkepala kuning. "Kau dengar itu sayang, Tou-chan bilang namamu akan membuat dunia bergemuruh Nantinya, Namikaze Bolt."

Naruto kemudian mengecup lembut kepala Hinata."Terima kasih Hinata"

"Untuk?" lagi – lagi hinata bertanya

"Karena telah menjadikanku seorang ayah." sahut Naruto dan akhirnya mereka pun berpelukan juga berbahagia karena kelahiran anak pertama mereka.

Di dekat pintu di dalam ruangan VVIP 507, ternyata sudah terdapat sejumlah orang sedang berbaris melihat momen bahagia itu. keluarga dan teman Naruto ikut bersuka cita melihat mereka. Pasangan Sasuke-Sakura, Sai-Ino, Neji-Tenten, dan Shikamaru – Temari ikut berpelukan sambil memperhatikan sahabat mereka. Orang tua Naruto dan Hinata menghampiri keluarga baru tersebut sambil tersenyum bahagia menyambut anggota baru keluarga mereka yang nantinya akan memberikan banyak kebahagian.

**5 Tahun Kemudian.**

"Bolt.. Himawarii.. sudah selesai bersiap – siapnya !?" Seroang wanita anggun berambut indigo sedang berjalan kesebuah kamar sambil berteriak kecil, dia adalah Namikaze Hinata.

Hinata kemudian membuka pintu kamar dan terkejut melihat isinya. Ternyata disana sudah hadir Suaminya sedang menatap putra putri mereka yang sedang berbaris kesamping dan menundukkan kepala.

"Bolt!" Seru Naruto, "Sudah berapa kali Tou-chan bilang jangan nakal pada adikmu"

"T-tapi, Tou-chan." Sahut seorang anak berkepala pirang, "Himawari duluan yang mengganggu tidurku"

BLETAKK.. jitakan mendarat di kepala kuning Bolt. "Apa kau tidak mau ikut pikinik?" tanya Naruto mulai kesal, "Kenapa masih tidur?"

Seketika Bolt terbelalak, "Benar juga." ucap Bolt sambil memegang kepalanya yang kesakitan dan menyadari sesuatu kemudian menoleh kearah adiknya.

"Himawari, maafkan nii-chan ya. Tehehe" Bolt merona karena malu akan kesalahannya dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Naruto sweetdrop melihat tingkah putra pertamanya yang benar – benar mirip sekali dengan sikapnya sendiri.

"Iya nii-chan." Balas Gadis kecil berrambut indigo dengan suara yang sangat lembut seperti ibunya, "Hima juga minta maaf karena mengganggu nii-chan"

"Hn.." Bolt mengangguk. "Kalau begitu aku siap – siap dulu." sambungnya.

Melihat tingkah keluarga kecilnya, Hinata tersenyum bahagia dan menghampiri mereka, "Sudah – sudah." ujar HInata, "Paman Sasuke, Bibi Sakura dan Sarada sudah menunggu. Bolt cepat mandi dan berpakaian"

"Ha'I Kaa-chan" sahut Bolt.

"Aah.. Sarada-chan sudah datang." seketika Himawari langsung melesat ke luar kamar kakaknya. Naruto dan Hinata kemudian saling pandang dan sukses membuat Hinata merona. Tak lama kemudian Naruto mengecup lembut pipi Hinata.

"Mereka semakin besar dan Kau semakin cantik saja, Hime" ucap Naruto yang lagi – lagi membuat Hinata merona hebat.

"M-mou, N-Naruto-kun. Jangan menggodaku.." balas Hinata tergagap, sementara Naruto tertawa pelan sambil meninggalkanya di dalam kamar untuk menemui Sasuke dan Sakura .

Di hari yang cerah ini keluarga Namikaze dan Uchiha akan piknik bersama di pantai konoha. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia. Bahkan, Sasuke sesekali memberikan senyumannya saat melihat tingkah lucu anak perempuannya. Uchiha Sarada.

**END**

Gimana minna-san? Endingnya Gaje banget ya? :v hehehe.. *garuk - garuk kepala

Akhirnya fict pertama Auhtor selesai juga.. Arigatou Minna-san

Author mengucapkan banyak terima kasih yang udh ngikutin dan ngebaca fict Author yang gaje ini dari awal sampe akhir. Sangat - sangat berterima kasih malah. karena, berkat kalian Author bisa selesein nih Fict Gaje :v hehe. dan terima kasih juga buat bimbingan para senpai yang udh ngasih banyak saran buat Author *bungkukin badan.

Oh iya, rencanannya Auhtor rencananya mau bikin fict. yang terinspirasi dari beberapa film dan drama yang Author jadiin satu xixixi... *ketawa licik. Author bakal kasih sinopsisnya, kalo ada yang suka, Author bakal post di post FFN dan tak lupa update kilat seperti biasa ^^

Author : Hina-chan, mau bacain sinopsis buat next fict multi chapt ga?

Naruto : Apaan lo Thor, nyuruh - nyuruh bini gue!

Author : Minta tolong keless.. pelit amat lo Nar. gue mau salam - salam nih. tenang aja deh, Hina-chan ga bakal gue rebut, kecuali kalo kalian dah putus. Xixiixi *ketawa licik

Naruto : Lo minta di Rasengan apa di bijudama thor?

Author : *glek

Hinata : sudah Naruto-kun. gpp kok, kan cuman bacain sinopsis doank.

Naruto : Tapi hime..

Hinata : ga ada tapi - tapian.

Naruto : hahhh...

Hinata : *tersenyum dahsyat

Author, Naruto, Readers : *mimisan.

Hinata : ah souka.. Konichiwa Minna-san ^^/

Author, Naruto, Readers : Konichiwa Hina-chan. *Masih mimisan.

Hinata : Hina-chan bacain sinpsis next fict multi chapt nya Author gaje dulu ya minna-san ^^

Baca skrip : Naruto adalah seorang Jenderal yang berumur 15 tahun. Suatu Hari ia di utus Raja untuk mencari tabib dewa agar menyembuhkan istrinya yang tengah terluka parah. karena, seluruh tabib yang ada di abad pertangahan tersebut tidak ada yang bisa menyembuhkannya. Dengan semangat yang menggebu, Naruto pun pergi ketempat yang di maksud raja. ia harus memasuki pintu yang menghubungkannya dengan dimensi lain untuk mencari tabib dewa tersebut. Setelah Naruto memasuki pintu tersebut, ternyata Naruto melompati ruang dan waktu. sehingga sampailah ia di masa depan tepatnya 24 agustus 2012. Ia berfikir bahwa tempat aneh itu adalah tempat dimana Tabib dewa berada. Dan pada saat yang sama, Naruto bertemu dengan Hinata dengan cara yang sangat mengejutkan mereka berdua. Bagaimana kisah selanjutnya? mari kita nantikan fict multi chapt yang berjudul **_The Shogun and The Doctor._**

Nah, kalo ada yang minat dengan fict ini, Author bakal post di FFN dan seperti biasa post kilat juga ^^/.

sekali lagi Hontouni Arigatou minna.. See You at next Fict ^^/


End file.
